


Tudo Pelo Baile Perfeito

by worldyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldyeol/pseuds/worldyeol
Summary: Do Kyungsoo nutria internamente um medo por finais de literalmente todos os tipos. Não terminava seus livros favoritos, pulava o último refrão das músicas que mais ouvia, evitava terminar as séries que tanto gostava e driblava até mesmo qualquer espécie de vínculo com qualquer pessoa. Tudo isso porque, quando criança, acabou perdendo o contato com um de seus melhores amigos, Byun Baekhyun, que se tornou um dos caras mais populares de todo o colégio, não só por sua cordialidade, simpatia e beleza, como também por todo o seu talento inegável no beisebol. Mesmo que ainda fossem vizinhos, tinham seguido caminhos completamente distintos. Porém, após Baekhyun anunciar que estaria dando seu número de telefone em troca de uma arrecadação para o Baile de Inverno, Kyungsoo acaba sendo motivado por sua mãe a enxergar nisso uma boa oportunidade de lidar com aquela situação da melhor forma: retomando a amizade que tanto sentia falta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Saiba como cortar o mal pela raiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, padawans!!
> 
> plot: #52
> 
> Personagem A vende seu número de telefone no colégio para arrecadar fundos para a peça de primavera e o personagem B, que tem uma quedinha pelo A mas sempre foi muito tímido para se declarar, vê a sua grande chance ai.
> 
> primeiramente quero agradecer a quem doou esse plot. espero que você goste muito dele e da forma como desenvolvi, mesmo tendo mudado algumas (talvez muitas kkkj) coisas!! aos demais, espero que vocês gostem também e que se encantem por esses personagens como eu também me encantei nesse período de escrita 
> 
> deixo aqui meu agradecimento a quem betou, tu sabe que eu to falando de você aosiasgoas então obrigada, não só pela betagem como pelos conselhos e por cada um dos elogios também.
> 
> trouxe inspiração de “cidades de papel” nessa situação inicial dos baeksoo, pra quem gosta (assim como eu) acho que vai ser divertido!! 
> 
> [LINK DA PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IY2LUQl6o5dIyMGhlpILh?si=KPTl7iaPSwa_ZiXe3e7rdg)
> 
> é só isso mesmo  
> boa leitura!!

**  
P** ara Do Kyungsoo, sua vida não era pra lá de interessante.  
  
Em todas as suas idas semanais à terapia, passava por uma estação de trem movimentada e observava as outras pessoas ao máximo que podia. Com isso, se convencia cada vez mais de que, se fosse um personagem de algum dos inúmeros dramas que assistia, provavelmente não seria _sequer_ um secundário. Tinha certeza de que seria, no máximo, escolhido como aqueles figurantes que andam de bicicleta no fundo de uma cena movimentada, que ninguém nem repara porque os atores principais estão tomando a câmera por inteiro.  
  
Era exatamente assim que se sentia todos os dias em que era praticamente forçado a pisar em seu colégio, Gangnam Academy School, e era obrigado a observar os jovens 一 que compartilhavam da sua mesma faixa etária 一 vivendo intensamente, enquanto era apenas um telespectador das desgraças alheias ou qualquer outro sinônimo de zé ninguém.  
  
No final das contas, preferia ser assim. Afinal, não ser alguém relevante exigia menos esforço, e até que existiam inúmeras vantagens.  
  
Não precisava socializar com pessoas indesejadas, não tinha uma cobrança gigante em seus ombros, muito menos que lidar com as expectativas de terceiros. Para ele, era bem mais atrativo ficar com a cara enfiada em algum de seus livros, com seus fones praticamente afundados nas orelhas enquanto ouvia _Day6_ 一 sua banda favorita e alternativa 一 no último volume, torcendo para que ninguém ousasse o cutucar durante o intervalo inteiro.  
  
Era bem mais confortável a ideia de não precisar contar nada para ninguém. Não tinha um amigo que lhe questionasse o tempo inteiro do porquê de estar com aquela cara de quem tinha acabado de perder a esposa em um trágico acidente ou para atrapalhar suas tradições diárias. A única pessoa que o conhecia um pouco mais era sua psicóloga, com quem mantinha o básico do básico da relação profissional.  
  
Não fazia acompanhamento porque tinha lidado com traumas pesados 一 nem neste sentido se sentia especial ao ponto de ter um motivo interessante para suas idas semanais ao consultório. Sua mãe, que também era psicóloga e tinha um consultório residencial, sempre ressaltou a importância que a terapia deveria ter na vida de todas as pessoas, e como o mundo seria bem mais belo e cor de rosa se o tabu que insistiam em moldar acerca das consultas fosse, definitivamente, quebrado. Por isso, colocou essa regra na vida de seu filho desde muito cedo. Sabia que teriam coisas que ele não se sentiria confortável em dizer diretamente para si, principalmente quando a adolescência chegasse, e queria que Kyungsoo tivesse a liberdade de tratar sobre qualquer tipo de assunto com quem quer que fosse, sem muitos receios.  
  
Porém, tinha algo que ele não conseguia abrir nem mesmo para sua psicóloga — que não fazia a mínima ideia do quanto se esforçava para não contar o que mais lhe incomodava quando sentava naquela cadeira, de frente para aquele par de olhos analíticos.  
  
Do Kyungsoo tinha _medo_ do fim.  
  
Certo dia, parou para arrumar os livros que se acumulavam na estante de seu quarto, e percebeu que tinha uma certa mania de dobrar a pontinha das páginas que já tinha lido. Porém, o que realmente chamou sua atenção não foi necessariamente isso. As folhas do último capítulo eram as únicas intactas. E isso se repetia em literalmente todos os outros livros. Foi quando finalmente se deu conta de que pulava os finais de absolutamente tudo.  
  
Sempre que encontrava algo que achava agradável, não conseguia lidar com o fato daquilo, um dia, ter que acabar. Até por isso, mantinha um gosto por coisas intermináveis que normalmente irritavam outras pessoas, como por exemplo, Star Wars, Naruto e One Piece. Não reclamava quando algumas séries se estendiam demais, até elogiava e comemorava em seu Twitter todas as vezes que Walking Dead e Supernatural eram renovadas, sentindo um alívio interno.  
  
Não deixava que suas músicas favoritas chegassem ao último refrão e sempre colocava para voltar ao início antes disso. Não conseguia assistir seus dramas favoritos até o final 一 nem mesmo Untamed, que havia se tornado seu propósito atual para acordar todos os dias. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha assistido, mas ainda assim ignorava o último episódio, como se nunca tivesse sido gravado.  
  
E não é como se acabasse por aí: não conseguia terminar as fanfics _Wangxian_ que tentava escrever a todo custo nas muitas madrugadas de insônia; não sabia esperar os últimos segundos do microondas quando estava esquentando alguma coisa para comer; muito menos zerar um jogo de videogame.  
  
Mas, o principal tópico que deveria levar em consideração para dizer a sua psicóloga, era o fato de não conseguir dar abertura para que outras pessoas entrassem em sua vida e iniciassem alguma coisa.  
  
_Qualquer coisa que fosse._  
  
Os finais só poderiam ser evitados se estivessem sob seu controle. Só assistiria o último episódio se quisesse, só leria o último capítulo de um livro interessante se escolhesse acabar... Porém, quando alguém decide entrar no seu dia a dia, essa pessoa pode sair no momento em que decidir também, e Kyungsoo não gostava nem um pouco desse fator, evitando todo tipo de aproximação que não se resumisse em sua mãe e sua psicóloga. Nem de seu próprio pai era tão próximo assim.   
  


Até mesmo sua lista de coisas que não conseguia terminar era interminável. Sempre encontrava mais alguma coisa para adicionar.

Não sabia dizer se era alguma espécie de fobia, se tinham outras pessoas que compartilhavam desse mesmo sentimento ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já tinha passado diversas noites procurando sobre qualquer informação na internet por conta própria, para ver se era algo comum, só que nunca encontrava nada, nem uma palavra para, no mínimo, nomear. 

Isso o deixou extremamente assustado e fez com que refletisse por muitos dias seguidos sobre o porquê de ser daquele jeito. Tentou controlar algumas vezes, por conta própria também, mas só o pensamento de chegar ao fim de algo que lhe trazia um sentimento bom era... sufocante. 

Em mais uma das inúmeras madrugadas de insônia que colecionava, se pegou encarando mais uma vez o teto de seu quarto. Já tinha reparado ali o suficiente para colar um pôster com o rosto gigante de Wei Wuxian, seu personagem favorito, apenas para inovar. 

一 Ás vezes, queria ser tão corajoso quanto você para enfrentar meus próprios problemas. 一 Murmurou para a imagem, rindo soprado da própria atitude estranha.  
  
  
Remexeu o corpo no colchão pela milionésima vez, decidindo mudar de posição e deitar de lado. Abraçou o travesseiro, olhando para sua escrivaninha por alguns instantes, que ficava próxima da janela de seu quarto. Subiu o olhar, fitando as persianas entreabertas, e foi só então que conseguiu enxergar a luz acesa de um cômodo específico da casa ao lado, sentindo o peito apertar. 

Se pedissem para Do Kyungsoo listar as coisas que poderiam ser consideradas exclusivas em sua vida, com certeza haveria dois tópicos garantidos: o primeiro seria essa sua fobia estranha já citada, e o segundo… bom, talvez fosse o fato de ser vizinho de Byun Baekhyun, o capitão do time de beisebol do colégio e dono daquele quarto, de frente para o seu. 

Sabia que muitas pessoas daquela escola dariam tudo para ter essa oportunidade única de poder apreciar o astro do time um pouco mais, depois do horário das aulas, principalmente em situações cotidianas.  
  
O bairro em que moravam não era tão exuberante. Eram pessoas de classe média baixa, que viviam em uma cidade pequena da Coreia do Sul, chamada Boryeong 一 um nome longe de ser considerado bonito 一 em que a única coisa que tinham para se orgulhar era o Festival da Lama, que acontecia apenas no verão. Então, sim, a vida de seu vizinho era uma fonte certeira de diversão para muita gente.

  
  
  


Assim que os pais de Kyungsoo se divorciaram, sua mãe decidiu se mudar para uma das primeiras casas que foram construídas naquele bairro e, por pura coincidência, os Byun também tinham acabado de chegar. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tinham apenas cinco anos quando tudo isso aconteceu. Do tinha muitos brinquedos legais para serem explorados sozinhos, por isso, assim que sua mãe resolveu que seria uma boa ideia convidar os Byun para um jantar de boa vizinhança, conseguiu encontrar uma ótima companhia.  
  
E cresceram juntos. Seus pais eram tão próximos quanto eles. Até mesmo Byun Baekbeom, o irmão mais velho de Baekhyun, considerava Kyungsoo como parte da família. Inclusive, ele quem o ensinou a andar de bicicleta quando tinha acabado de completar oito anos. Iam algumas vezes para um parque que era a segunda coisa mais atrativa — talvez nem tanto — da pequena cidade, onde rodavam em volta da fonte que ficava exatamente no centro de Boryeong, se visto de cima. Era o coração da cidade. Tiravam pelo menos uma parte do dia para jogarem algumas moedas, na esperança de que seus pedidos fossem realizados.  
  
Do se lembrava bem de olhar para Baekhyun enquanto ele estava de olhos fechados para se concentrar. O achava lindo, mesmo naquela época, e sequer conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo toda vez que o via com a etiqueta da camiseta para fora, pedindo para ser arrumada por alguém. Kyungsoo queria ser esse alguém, mas nunca teve coragem o suficiente para tocá-lo ali. 

Gostava de o admirar enquanto pedalavam de volta para casa, no final da tarde, e sempre que passavam pela ponte principal, aproveitava para constatar como Byun Baekhyun ficava ainda mais lindo sob a luz de um céu alaranjado, com a franja grande e castanha dominada pela brisa fraca que batia contra seus corpos pequenos.  
  
Não sabia ao certo do que se tratava, era novo demais para entender. Só sabia que gostava muito de estar com seu melhor amigo e, por isso, ficou sem saber como reagir quando pararam de conversar.  
  
Na tarde em questão, já tinham andado de bicicleta o dia inteiro, gastado algumas moedas no único fliperama da cidade e alguns trocos na fonte do parque, porque Baekhyun não conseguia passar por lá sem fazer algum pedido. Tudo estava dentro dos conformes. Isso, claro, se o próprio Byun não tivesse decidido parar para sentar à beira da ponte.  
  
Deixaram suas bicicletas no início e caminharam pela parte de concreto juntos, enquanto dividiam alguns dos chicletes que Baekhyun sempre tinha — graças ao seu irmão, que trabalhava temporariamente na loja de conveniências do posto de gasolina e sempre que passavam por lá, fazia questão de abastecer o estoque de gomas de mascar.  
  
Mastigavam alto enquanto falavam, trocando algumas risadas e guerras de polegar. Assim que sentaram na beirada, Baekhyun passou as pernas finas pelas grades de proteção. Kyungsoo fez a mesma coisa. Mesmo que estivesse com certo medo, não queria parecer um bundão perto de seu melhor amigo. O rio principal de Boryeong corria abaixo das solas de seus tênis, e o barulho da água até que era relaxante.  
  
Enquanto ouvia Baekhyun discursar sobre sua performance impecável no _Street Fighter II_ , o observou retirar do bolso o boneco do Akuma, que tinha ganhado como prêmio em troca das inúmeras fichas que passou dias conquistando.  
  
Kyungsoo não tinha tocado naquele brinquedo ainda, e mesmo que Ryu fosse seu favorito na época e vivesse discutindo com o melhor amigo sobre o fato das técnicas deles serem muito semelhantes e o Akuma parecer apenas uma versão turbinada de Ryu, estava tentado, como qualquer criança comum. Pediu para ver com as próprias mãos, e obviamente Baekhyun aproveitou para tirar uma onda com a sua cara. Assim que passou o brinquedo para as mãos de Do, seus dedos se encostaram brevemente, e em um momento de distração da parte de Kyungsoo, o boneco precioso acabou escapando da segurança de seu toque.  
  
Baekhyun gritou, chorou, esperneou… tudo isso enquanto assistiu a correnteza do Rio Boryeong levar sua conquista para sabe-se-lá-onde. Ele levantou, empurrou Kyungsoo pelos ombros e falou inúmeros palavrões que nem mesmo sabia que tinham em seu vocabulário. Sem reação, Do buscou palavras para explicar que não tinha sido de propósito. Mas o Byun mais novo não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou gritando que ele só tinha feito aquilo porque não gostava do Akuma, voltando para as discussões bobas que tinham acerca dos personagens.  
  
Ele deu um soco no estômago de Do e correu para as bicicletas que tinham deixado no início da ponte. Tirou a roxa de Kyungsoo de cima da sua vermelha pelo guidão, cheio de desgosto. Pedalou em pé, como costumava, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, sentindo os olhos lacrimejados arderem, em conjunto com suas panturrilhas pela pressa.  
  
Do continuou ali, sem ar e sem o mínimo de coragem para ir atrás dele. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, pegou sua bicicleta e, pela primeira vez em anos, voltou para casa sozinho.  
  
Deitou antes das oito naquela noite 一 seu horário fixo de dormir, já que sua mãe dizia que boas noites de sono o tornariam ainda mais produtivo. Contudo, não conseguiu pegar no sono. No dia seguinte, correu para o fliperama e fez de tudo para ganhar outro boneco para Baekhyun, mas aquele era o único da edição. Conseguiu uma versão fajuta do Ken e deixou na porta de Byun com um bilhetinho de desculpas, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o personagem favorito dele. Tocou a campainha e saiu correndo para se esconder na parede lateral da casa de madeira.  
  
Baekhyun abriu a porta, pegou o boneco com uma das mãos e analisou o bilhetinho com a outra.

Foi mal, Baekkie! _\- Ksoo_. 

Ele olhou ao redor, procurando por Kyungsoo com os olhos atentos, mas não o encontrou. Apenas bufou, amassou o papel amarelo e jogou no gramado vizinho, junto com o brinquedo, antes de dar meia volta e entrar em casa.  
  
Do tinha esquecido o quão cabeça dura o garotinho poderia ser, às vezes. Saiu do esconderijo com os ombros soltos, em frustração. Entendeu claramente como o Byun se sentiu assim pegou o bilhetinho amassado, vendo que se esforçou tanto para nada, e ainda por cima teve toda a sua dedicação jogada fora. Era exatamente essa a dor que seu melhor amigo 一 ou ex-melhor amigo, ainda não sabia como nomear 一 sentia.

  
  


  
Tentou se aproximar muitas outras vezes, sem nenhum vestígio de sucesso. Aos poucos, conforme os anos passaram, já tinha até perdido as esperanças. Não estavam mais distantes somente pelo boneco do Akuma, mas sim por não se conhecerem mais, como no passado. Eram pessoas completamente diferentes.  
  
Baekhyun fez outras inúmeras amizades e, assim como Baekbeom, passou nos testes para o time de beisebol da Gangnam Academy School, logo que entrou para o colegial. Mas, mesmo antes de pertencer ao time, já era muito popular. Simpático, receptivo, admirável.  
  
Quanto ao Kyungsoo, bom, ele continuou o mesmo, principalmente se levar em consideração aquela ferida ainda em aberto dentro de seu peito. Sofreu muito com o distanciamento porque acreditava que aquilo jamais aconteceria. Tinham planos, promessas de dedinho envolvidas e muitas lembranças. Ele nem sequer sabia se aquilo também significou da mesma forma para o Byun, que nem hesitou em se livrar da sua amizade daquele jeito tão cruel… Talvez tivesse enxergado isso tudo sozinho. Vivido sozinho. Considerado sozinho. Se iludido e alimentado isso sozinho.  
  
Continuou fitando o quarto daquele que, um dia, havia conhecido. Passou as mãos em um dos olhos assim que notou que a luz amarelada do abajur foi apagada. Baekhyun, enrolado em alguns cobertores por causa do inverno rigoroso que já começava a marcar presença pela pequena cidade, se aproximou da janela para fechar as próprias cortinas, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que estava sendo observado.  
  
Assim que bateu os olhos naquele garoto, agora evidentemente mais alto e com os traços evidentemente mais maduros que os de suas lembranças, Kyungsoo teve certeza que sabia a origem de sua fobia. Teve certeza, principalmente, quando sentiu seu coração latejar ainda mais, logo que a imagem do vizinho sonolento desapareceu.  
  
No fundo de seus pensamentos, a confirmação ecoou sobre o porquê de finais o incomodarem tanto, e isso tinha a ver com o fim repentino de sua amizade de infância com Byun Baekhyun. 

Pensou em uma das citações de Wei Wuxian que mais gostava: “ _Toda injustiça é cometida por alguém.”  
  
_  
Não sabia dizer se aquela injustiça tinha sido cometida por ele ou pelo vizinho. Aquilo não deveria importar se seguisse a lógica de que o tempo cura todas as dores, mas aquela ainda parecia intacta dentro do peito de Kyungsoo.  
  
Tentou guardar apenas as lembranças boas. Fez de tudo para congelar a imagem do Baekhyun de onze anos, sendo iluminado por um céu alaranjado de fim de tarde. Mas não conseguiu. Aquele momento, no rio, era um loop infinito em seu cérebro e nada poderia mudar aquilo.  
  
Acreditava ser tarde demais para retomar uma amizade que, muito provavelmente, já tinha sido esquecida no churrasco há anos pela outra pessoa.   
  
Voltou a deitar, mesmo dominado pela angústia interna. Se cobriu com seu edredom e torceu para que tudo fosse embora no dia seguinte.  
  
Esse era o único final que estava disposto a enfrentar. 

  
* * *

  
Como já era de se esperar, teve uma péssima noite de sono. 

Conseguiu controlar os bocejos causados pelo cansaço nas três primeiras aulas. Mas, assim que pegou a bandeja cheia e sentou em uma das únicas mesas vazias do refeitório, sentiu as pálpebras pesadas incidirem. Só não caiu de cara no mingau de pistache porque uma mão forte tocou seu ombro. Piscou diversas vezes para tentar focar, se controlando para não revirar os olhos quando conseguiu notar que era Park Chanyeol.  
  
Faziam apenas dois meses que tinha conseguido um emprego na _Pepper’s_ , uma lanchonete bem conhecida pelas redondezas da pequena cidade. Foi lá que o conheceu, pois Chanyeol era o filho do dono. Não que já não tivesse reparado na existência daquele garoto alto e orelhudo — sua aparência era singular demais para passar despercebida a olho nu. Porém, foi só depois do primeiro teste na grelha que Chanyeol soube o nome de Kyungsoo 一 mais especificamente quando teve que o anotar para mandar seu pai fazer um crachá de verdade para o funcionário recente 一 e, depois disso, Park não largou mais de seu pé, até em manhãs como aquela, no colégio.  
  
Desde então, ele tentava a todo custo interagir com o Do, mesmo que as investidas para iniciarem uma amizade não fossem, nem de longe, correspondidas. Contudo, nem a cara de tédio dele era o suficiente para fazê-lo acreditar que não eram próximos. Trazia sempre dois sacos pardos nas mãos, no intervalo entre as aulas, porque sabia que Kyungsoo não costumava levar lanche. Fazia questão de preparar algo para ele todos os dias, no final do expediente, para levar no dia seguinte.  
  
E foi justamente isso que colocou no centro da mesa azul e empurrou em sua direção, com um peteleco. Sentou de frente para ele, logo em seguida, abrindo um sorriso enorme e evidenciando os seus dentes extremamente brancos e enfileirados.  
  


_Por que tão insistente?_ , Kyungsoo pensou.  
  
  
一 E aí, baixinho. 一 Saudou, erguendo uma das mãos até a cabeça para bater uma continência. 一 Fiz um kebab de cordeiro hoje, recheadão, do jeito que tu curte.  
  
一 Eu não quero, Chanyeol. 一 Empurrou de volta, sem olhá-lo diretamente.  
  
一 Qual é, Kyungs! 一 Soltou os ombros largos, frustrado. 一 Eu fiz pra você, cara! Vai mesmo negar e comer esse vômito de ghoul?  
  
Olhou para o mingau da cantina que Park apontou, pegando a colher que tinha escolhido minutos antes para remexer, vendo uma bolha subir e estourar lentamente. Aquilo, com toda a certeza do mundo, faria mal para seu estômago. Voltou o olhar para Chanyeol, que sorriu e empurrou o saco gorduroso de volta, sabendo que aceitaria.  
  
Não era como se Kyungsoo o odiasse, pelo contrário, _queria_ odiar. Ele era um cara legal, tinha assuntos legais e gostavam praticamente das mesmas coisas. Lógico que Park não sabia do que ele gostava 一 até porque o Do nunca fez questão de falar sobre si mesmo 一 mas ele sabia que poderiam ser bons amigos. Se ambos quisessem, é claro.  
  
E essa era a questão principal: não queria.  
  
Amizades estavam longe de serem atrativas para Kyungsoo, que já acreditava que não dariam certo sem ao menos tentar. Sempre se recordava de como doeu quando a amizade dele e de Baekhyun foi parar a cinco palmos abaixo da terra e não queria sentir nada daquilo de novo.  
  
Abriu o saco lentamente, sentindo o cheiro agradável da comida. Pegou alguns guardanapos que estavam em sua bandeja e, antes que pudesse sequer notar, Chanyeol agarrou a caixinha de leite que o pertencia. Só desistiu de dizer algo quando se deu conta de que a ponta já estava na boca dele, sendo arrancada pelos dentes grandes 一 os quais Kyungsoo jamais se arriscaria a contar. Por fim, resolveu que aquela era uma troca justa.  
  
一 Valeu. 一 Disse, se referindo ao kebab.

Era cedo demais para comer aquilo, mas ainda assim era um de seus pratos favoritos. Não poderia negar nem se quisesse. 

一 Não precisa agradecer, nós somos a… 一 Antes que terminasse a frase, conduziu o olhar por cima dos ombros de Kyungsoo, que olhou para as mangas do suéter azul do uniforme, tentando entender se havia alguma coisa ali, chegando até a passar os dedos pelo tecido para prevenir caso fossem algumas caspas.  
  
  
Mas, assim que viu os olhos de Chanyeol brilharem, soube imediatamente do que se tratava. Seguiu a linha do olhar para trás somente para confirmar, encontrando Oh Sehun, o violinista da banda de apoio do colégio, por quem Park nutria uma atração nem tão secreta assim.  
  
Era filho do diretor, mantinha-se no topo dos rankings todos os anos e ainda por cima era popular entre as garotas. Apesar disso, ninguém nunca ficou sabendo sobre qualquer rumor de um possível relacionamento dele. Só sabiam o básico, mesmo que a vida de muitos fosse quase como um reality show para todo mundo que ocupava aqueles corredores.  
  
O garoto, apesar de ter uma aparência e uma feição completamente enjoada, era — inexplicavelmente — um cliente fiel da Pepper’s e adorava os kebabs de frango. Chanyeol já sabia o horário exato que Sehun passava todo santo dia, e sempre se esforçava para deixar pronto o seu lanche favorito antes mesmo de ele cruzar a porta de entrada, com suas pernas longas e uma postura correta até demais para um adolescente do ensino médio. Todo esse esforço era apenas para ter o prazer diário de escrever o nome de Oh com sua melhor caligrafia, na embalagem.   
  
Continuaram olhando para os caras da banda, que pararam de frente para a mesa onde as garotas populares comiam. E foi só quando eles começaram a tocar a música tema de Titanic 一 o filme favorito de Chrystal Soojung, que levantou de imediato e ajeitou a saia rodada do uniforme 一 que souberam do que se tratava. Assim que Kim Jongin, seu atual namorado, se aproximou cantando com um buquê de flores nas mãos, não foi surpresa para ninguém.  
  
Mesmo dois meses antes, quando os cartazes começaram a serem espalhados pelos arredores, todos já decidiam providenciar seus pares. Eram considerados o casal mais popular e visual de todo o colégio, e sempre faziam o mesmo fuzuê quando o Baile de Inverno estava próximo.   
  
Kyungsoo não gostava nem um pouco daquela época do ano, isso por inúmeros motivos, mas o que considerava crucial para a raiva que nutria eram esses convites musicais. O coral se reunia com a banda de apoio para tornar efetiva toda aquela tortura repleta de músicas clichês. O que parecia fofo aos olhos dos outros, para ele, soava mais como uma forma de ganhar o título de rei e rainha do Baile, uma ambição que o líder do Clube de Teatro nunca fez questão de esconder, já que sua namorada sempre vencia como rainha, mas quem ocupava o seu lugar como rei era sempre Byun Baekhyun, que superava qualquer outro cara no quesito popularidade.  
  
Não era como se Kim Jongin não fosse conhecido, ou como se Oh Sehun também não fosse comentado por todos os cantos, mas Baekhyun superava literalmente todo mundo. Afinal de contas, era o mais cordial entre os três e, mesmo que tivesse seu grupinho fixo, não se limitava tanto e buscava interagir da melhor forma com todo mundo. Ou quase.  
  
Havia diversas histórias a respeito do rapaz que o faziam ser ainda mais amado, não só na Gangnam Academy School, como também pelas instituições vizinhas. Era amigo até mesmo dos seus times rivais, e tratava cada um deles com a maior educação possível durante o período dos campeonatos.  
  
Todos apostavam que ele seria bem sucedido futuramente, e que sua vaga nas melhores universidades já estava mais do que garantida. Era aquele tipo de pessoa destinada ao estrelato, e não seria surpresa para ninguém caso, um dia, seu rosto estivesse estampado por todo canto.  
  
Ninguém, em todos esses anos, conseguiu tirar esse título de popularidade do rapaz. Por uma ironia da vida, os três estavam responsáveis pela organização das arrecadações para o Baile daquele ano, e logo depois que Chrystal obviamente aceitou ir ao Baile de Inverno com seu namorado, Baekhyun entrou no refeitório com um sorriso largo e as mãos enfiadas na jaqueta college que só os membros oficiais do time tinham.  
  
Por alguns segundos, as palmas pareciam distantes para Kyungsoo, que se controlou para não deixar tão evidente o quanto a presença dele o abalava. Continuou observando, percebendo que os movimentos de Byun pareciam lentos aos seus olhos. Espiou o máximo que podia, mesmo de relance, como fazia constantemente quando o via em meio a multidão de estudantes. Ele estava junto com Kim Jongdae, que além de membro do time, também parecia ser um de seus atuais melhores amigos. Intercalou a atenção entre um e outro, notando que, logo atrás, vinha Kim Minseok com uma caixa azul enfeitada por flocos de neve, recortados precisamente.  
  
Focou mais um pouco em Baekhyun, até perceber que ele estava murmurando pedidos de licença e de desculpas, prestes a subir na mesa central do refeitório, bem próxima da sua. Kyungsoo seguiu a trajetória do olhar dele, vendo que os outros dois pararam também, um de cada lado da mesa. 

  
Do virou para frente, se preocupando com o fato de ser notado por quem quer que seja. Não podia dar bandeira. Percebeu que Chanyeol ainda estava com a vista completamente perdida em Sehun, que permanecia sério enquanto conversava com seus colegas engomadinhos de banda.  
  
As pessoas que ainda ocupavam a mesa aproveitavam-se da ótima vista que tiveram do jogador, que pigarreou. Todos imediatamente ficaram quietos para ouvi-lo falar, como se comandasse todo o restante:  
  
  
一 Bom dia, pessoal! 一 Falou, com sua animação e educação costumeira. 一 Sei que a maioria aqui já deve saber sobre o Baile de Inverno que vai rolar daqui dois meses, e como os terceiros anos são sempre os responsáveis, o Sr. Oh deixou que nós tomássemos conta da organização, e também escolheu aquele casalzinho fofo ali 一 Apontou para Chrystal, que continuava pendurada feito um enfeite em Jongin. 一 Jongdae, Minseok e eu como os responsáveis pelas arrecadações de casacos, para que a igreja local distribua para as famílias carentes do bairro vizinho. Como em quase todos os anos a nossa instituição raramente consegue um número considerável de roupas de frio, eu pensei numa ótima solução. 一 Kyungsoo sequer conseguia olhar para Baekhyun, mas só pelo tom de voz já conseguia saber que ele estava sorrindo, confiante. 一 Quem ajudar com as arrecadações irá receber meu número de telefone em troca. 一 Disse, mas antes mesmo de continuar, muitas garotas já começaram a cochichar, empolgadas. 一 Nós estaremos disponíveis até o final desse mês para receber. Mesmo que não possa ajudar com casacos, estaremos aceitando doações em dinheiro. Quem quiser, é só procurar por nós. Estaremos no segundo andar, próximos da biblioteca.  
  
Baekhyun agradeceu pela atenção e desceu da mesa, seguindo aos risos com seus colegas de time, para fora da cantina e deixando todos eufóricos para trás.  
  
  
一 Que bobagem. 一 Kyungsoo murmurou, voltando-se para frente.  
  
一 Achei bem corajoso da parte do Byun oferecer o próprio número em troca da colaboração do pessoal. Ninguém nunca se interessa por assuntos beneficentes aqui no colégio, isso é um bom plano. O que tem de gente querendo conversar com ele aqui… é brincadeira. 一 Chanyeol disse, tirando seu próprio kebab do saco, levando-o para a boca. 一 Hm, é uma pena que seja só o dele. Se tivesse o do Sehun, eu ia trazer todo o meu armário. 一 Completou, rindo de sua própria frase, com a boca cheia.  
  
一 É… 一 Ponderou, tentando disfarçar ao máximo a ideia que iluminou sua mente.  
  
  
Não tinha coragem de conversar com Baekhyun pessoalmente, isso era um fato. Não conseguia nem mesmo quando estavam longe do colégio, como nas muitas vezes em que acabou dando para trás, engolindo muitas palavras não ditas quando se trombavam na calçada, de alguma maneira, ou quando o via limpar a Caminhonete Chevrolet azul, todos os finais de semana.  
  
Mas e se conseguisse o número dele? Será que conseguiria mandar alguma coisa e se aproximar novamente, da forma correta? Será que ainda dava tempo disso ou já era tarde demais?  
  
Esses mesmos questionamentos se repetiram pelas três horas seguintes, em cada uma das últimas aulas. Quando o segundo sinal ecoou pelos corredores, Kyungsoo percebeu que passou a aula de Cálculo II inteira sem nem saber o que seu professor estava falando. Era como se estivesse ali apenas de corpo, porque sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, mais especificamente em Byun Baekhyun, com quem seria obrigado a dividir a sala, já que eram da mesma turma de Física.  
  
Seguiu pelos corredores, desviando de alguns alunos que insistiam em andar devagar durante as trocas de aula, torcendo para que as eletivas chegassem logo, apesar de ter que dividir a mesa com Chanyeol, já que faziam o mesmo curso de Fotografia. Por mais chato que fosse ouvir os monólogos de Park sobre qualquer assunto, seria melhor do que ter que olhar para Baekhyun e ser assombrado ainda mais por seu fantasma do passado.  
  
Diferente do que imaginou, nem ele e nem os caras do time estavam naquela aula. Sua professora avisou que teriam poucos alunos, porque eles estavam enfeitando os corredores com os lembretes do Baile.  
  
De certa forma, se sentiu aliviado durante o restante do período.

  
* * *

Correu para casa, na esperança de não encontrá-lo nem de longe. Não aceitou a carona de lambreta que Chanyeol o ofereceu, pela milionésima vez. Refletiu, durante o trajeto de ônibus, e se convenceu de que seria tarde demais para retomar qualquer coisa. Já estavam com dezessete anos, o próximo ano seria o último de suas vidas naquele colégio e não teria como compensar todos os anos perdidos em apenas um.  
  
Tinha um pequeno período para almoçar e se ajeitar antes de ir para a Pepper’s, e geralmente sua mãe estava ocupada demais com as consultas para fazer qualquer tipo de comida que fosse. Então, como já estava adaptado, deixou sua chave na vasilha, largou sua mochila próxima da porta, tirou os sapatos, calçou seus chinelos personalizados do Star Wars e seguiu para a cozinha.  
  
Analisou o post-it amarelo que ela tinha colado na geladeira minutos antes de sua chegada, dizendo que estava ocupada, mas que tinha comprado a geleia de frutas vermelhas que Kyungsoo tanto gostava.  
  
Preparou dois sanduíches rápidos, colocou em um prato e subiu para seu quarto. Conectou seu celular na caixinha de som, dando play em _‘I Loved You’_ , que já estava tocando em seus fones. Separou seu uniforme enquanto mordiscava os lanches. Deixou tudo pronto, faltava somente o lembrete de seu trabalho de Fotografia. Puxou seu caderninho de anotações dentro da gaveta, mas antes de escrever, voltou a música para o início. Já satisfeito, mordeu mais um pedaço do lanche, limpando a geleia acumulada no canto dos lábios com a língua antes de pegar uma caneta em seu porta-lápis. Deixou o lembrete evidente, para que batesse os olhos assim que chegasse.  
  
E, como se o destino quisesse o lembrar de algo, Byun Baekhyun estacionou sua Caminhonete Chevrolet naquele exato momento, do outro lado. Kyungsoo o observou por alguns instantes, até se dar conta de que pareceria um maníaco se continuasse daquele jeito. Balançou a cabeça, tentando focar em qualquer outra coisa, mas a letra da música se encaixava tão bem com a situação que foi inevitável pensar em seu vizinho. Desligou antes que chegasse no último refrão, mordeu quase todo o segundo lanche e jogou o que restou fora.  
  
Pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas, desenroscando os fones que estavam em seu bolso enquanto também segurava o prato. Parou alguns degraus antes assim que ouviu a voz de sua mãe. Espiou a mulher baixinha, enquanto ela acompanhava um de seus pacientes até a porta:  
  
  
一 Hoje foi ótimo, Taeyang. Estamos progredindo aos poucos. 一 Disse ela, abrindo a porta principal.  
  
一 Sim, Dra. Do. Obrigada por tudo. 一 O menino agradeceu, sorridente, abaixando o tronco, como agradecimento.  
  
一 Não precisa agradecer. É o meu trabalho, não é? 一 Ela era tão simpática que Kyungsoo não entendia como que ele tinha nascido diferente. Quer dizer, era um cara legal, só tentava não ser. 一 E já conversamos sobre essa formalidade toda… Pode me chamar de Sohui.  
  
一 Ah, claro. Desculpe! 一 Ele assentiu, um tanto tímido. 一 Até a próxima quarta, então… Sohui? 一 Perguntou, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação.  
  
一 Até a próxima consulta, Taeyang! 一 Ele também sorriu, parecendo aliviado, antes de se curvar outra vez.  
  
A mais velha gostou do gesto de respeito e retribuiu, acenando sorridente para a outra mulher, que estava no carro em que o garoto entrou. Fechou a porta, encostando-se ali para ajeitar os óculos.  
  
一 Céus, a mãe dele que precisava de uma terapia. 一 Cochichou, apenas para si, sem saber que seu filho estava ouvindo.  
  
  
Kyungsoo subiu os degraus novamente, com passos mais leves, e desceu outra vez, pisando normalmente, para fingir que tinha acabado de chegar e que não tinha visto nada. Sabia como sua mãe levava a sério a confidencialidade e não queria que ela ficasse se sentindo mal por aquele ocorrido.  
  
  
一 Ah, você chegou, filho! 一 Afirmou, ajeitando os óculos quadrados mais uma vez, no rosto redondo. 一 Como vão as coisas? 一 Ela continuou perguntando, seguindo ele até a cozinha, onde colocou o prato na pia.  
  
一 Bem… Eu acho. 一 Tentava ao máximo não ficar tão próximo de sua mãe quando estava nervoso. Sabia que seu poder analítico era muito grande e ela notaria rápido qualquer expressão diferente que fizesse.  
  
一 Como foi no colégio hoje? 一 Prosseguiu com as perguntas, sentando em um dos bancos e apoiando o cotovelo no balcão da cozinha para observá-lo.  
  
一 Foi normal, como todos os dias. 一 Disse, jogando uma água na louça, para tirar os farelos e restos de geleia.  
  
一 Tem certeza? 一 Kyungsoo fechou os olhos fortemente, agradecendo por estar de costas para ela. 一 Você parece mais tenso.  
  
一 Mãe, você não tá no seu horário de trabalho? 一 Rebateu, secando o prato antes de colocá-lo no armário.  
  
一 Meu próximo paciente só chega daqui dez minutos, tenho um tempinho pra gastar com o meu pinguinzinho. 一 Ela levantou e deixou o rosto de Kyungsoo entre suas mãos.  
  
一 Já falei que não tenho mais dez anos pra você ficar usando esses apelidos comigo, mãe. 一 Disse, se controlando para não revirar os olhos.  
  
一 Só quero dizer que, se quiser conversar com alguém, eu to aqui. 一 A mais velha sorriu, acariciando as bochechas fofas do filho antes de se distanciar novamente.  
  
一 Eu agradeço a sua disponibilidade, mas eu tenho que trabalhar. 一 Falou, pendurando o pano de prato, pegando as roupas que estavam no balcão e voltando a caminhar para a sala.  
  
一 Ok. Então, como a boa mãe que sou, vou continuar te chamando de pinguinzinho até você resolver me contar o que anda te deixando tão estressado.  
  
一 Pensei que manipulação fosse contra as regras da psicologia, doutora. 一 Virou-se para ela, depois de guardar seu uniforme na mochila.  
  
一 Não é. E mesmo que fosse, não sou psicóloga quando se trata de você, então posso usar a manipulação a vontade. 一 Sorriu novamente, só que com uma expressão mais divertida.  
  
Kyungsoo soltou os ombros e suspirou.  
  
Sohui ainda era muito amiga da mãe de Baekhyun, e elas viviam uma na casa da outra. Mesmo que seus filhos não tivessem mais contato 一 o que, de fato, era estranho até hoje para as duas 一 a amizade entre as famílias permaneceu intacta. As festas de fim de ano até aconteciam na residência dos Byun, mas Kyungsoo nunca ia, não só para evitar um climão, como também porque não gostava tanto de festas de fim de ano. Odiava mesmo finais. Então, esperava que sua mãe voltasse com alguns comes e bebes para ele, sempre que o relógio anunciava meia-noite, e passava o período inteiro antes desse horário assistindo algum drama ou qualquer coisa do tipo, para se distrair.  
  
Levou a bolsa para as costas, se perguntando se sua mãe era uma ótima pessoa para o aconselhar naquela situação. Sabia que ela tinha ótimas palavras, não era atoa que ela era referência em sua profissão, mas ainda assim era sua mãe. E ela conhecia o Baekhyun, o viu crescer e o considerava como um filho também, afinal.  
  
Pensou na possibilidade, até perceber que, talvez, funcionasse. Mesmo que tivesse decidido não prosseguir, sabia que se ela dissesse que não era uma boa ideia, seria como uma válvula de segurança para que, de fato, anulasse e esquecesse esse plano idiota.  
  
一 Então… 一 Umedeceu os lábios, nervoso.  
  
Não costumava se abrir tanto com ninguém, nem mesmo com sua mãe. Ela respeitava o espaço dele, jamais foi invasiva 一 pelo menos na frente de seu filho, já que vivia fuxicando o quarto dele sempre que o garoto estava ausente e usava a desculpa do _‘ninguém é de ferro’_ para justificar para si mesma.  
  
Ele respirou fundo e pigarreou, decidindo não soltar nada por enquanto. Não sabia se era o momento certo, precisava decidir algumas coisas internamente antes de pedir a opinião de alguém de fora.  
  
一 Então? 一 A mais velha perguntou, ajeitando a postura.  
  
一 A geleia de frutas vermelhas tava incrível. 一 Disse, por fim, pegando seu casaco e as chaves na vasilha. 一 Até mais tarde, mãe! 一 Acenou assim que abriu a porta, vendo que ela se levantou.  
  
一 Kyungsoo, espera! 一 Antes que pudesse o impedir, ele deu as costas e saiu. Sohui suspirou, soltando os ombros e ajeitando o blazer azul marinho que usava. 一 Pode me contar quando se sentir à vontade. 一 Completou, mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais para que seu filho ouvisse.

  
  
* * *   
  


Uma semana se passou e, mesmo assim, Kyungsoo não conseguiu juntar coragem o suficiente para se abrir. Foi para a terapia no final de semana e não disse uma palavra sequer sobre o turbilhão de pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça.  
  
Ignorou completamente cada um deles durante todos esses dias. Passava longe do segundo andar do colégio, mesmo com todos os corredores de Gangnam Academy School estivessem enfeitados o suficiente para que lembrasse a cada cinco minutos.  
  
Lanchou sanduíches com geleia de frutas vermelhas todos os dias antes de ir trabalhar, e além de ignorar as perguntas oportunas de sua mãe, também ignorava alguns questionamentos de Chanyeol, quando pisava na Pepper’s. Era ainda mais difícil assim que o Sr. Park os deixava a sós, porque o mais novo só ficava quieto na presença da figura de autoridade 一 e olhe lá. Kyungsoo se perguntou inúmeras vezes como que ele tinha tanta certeza de que havia algo de errado. Sua mãe era uma ótima analítica, mas Park Chanyeol? Ele misturava batata frita com milk-shake, isso já era mais do que o suficiente para duvidar de sua inteligência.  
  
Do era ótimo em esconder sentimentos. Contudo, realmente estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar quando todo mundo ao seu redor o enchia de perguntas. A única interação que estava satisfeito em ter, ultimamente, eram apenas com caixas de supermercado, farmácias ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não exigia muito esforço, eram apenas perguntas básicas como qual seria a forma de pagamento, e isso não o deixava incomodado ao ponto de quase surtar.  
  
Realmente acreditava ser um tremendo chato que não merecia o papel principal nem mesmo de sua vida. Pensava constantemente que o roteirista que o criou devia chorar no banho, seja lá quem for. Não se achava bom o suficiente para se tornar atrativo.  
  
E foi naquela noite de quinta-feira que chegou em casa, exausto do trabalho e cheirando a fritura, que se jogou no sofá, sabendo que sua mãe estava atendendo o último paciente do dia. Tirou a bolsa das costas e coçou um dos dedos do pé por cima da meia, suspirando.  
  
Mesmo sem o peso da mochila, era como se tivesse algo a mais em suas costas. Sabia do que se tratava, e depois de pensar em como diria aquilo para alguém e para quem diria, só conseguiu pensar na figura de sua mãe. Foi bem mais forte que ele.  
  
Então, levantou de lá e caminhou para a cozinha, disposto a entrar no consultório da mais velha assim que aquele paciente saísse. Lavou as mãos na pia e colocou a água para ferver assim que leu o post-it indicando que comeriam macarrão de _gochujang_ e que deveria adiantar o processo. Sorriu ao ver a carinha feliz que sua mãe tinha deixado no canto, se sentindo mal por, atualmente, a única comunicação entre eles ser através de bilhetinhos colados na geladeira.  
  
Tinha que ser um filho melhor.  
  
Assim que ouviu as vozes se tornarem mais altas, percebeu que estavam deixando o cômodo. Olhou o relógio, vendo que estava no horário exato. Sua mãe nunca se atrasava.  
  
As duas mulheres continuaram conversando entre si sobre algumas coisas, e Kyungsoo não deixou de notar que a paciente de sua mãe estava limpando os olhos com um lenço de papel, enquanto fungava o nariz arrebitado e vermelho. Ou aquilo era um resfriado dos brabos ou sua mãe tinha sido assertiva nas rasteiras em forma de palavras. Bom, qualquer uma das opções serviam, mas tinha certeza que se tratava da segunda, apesar do início de inverno que se já tomava conta de Boryeong.  
  
  
一 Até mais! 一 Sohui curvou-se e acenou antes de fechar a porta, ajeitar os óculos no nariz fino e olhar para o filho. 一 Já colocou a água pra ferver? 一 Kyungsoo assentiu. 一 Ótimo, vou tomar um banho. 一 Ela sorriu, tirando os sapatos de salto para calçar os chinelos nitidamente mais confortáveis.  
  
一 Mãe… 一 A voz de Do quase não saiu, mas a casa estava silenciosa o suficiente para que Sohui o ouvisse e parasse no pé da escada. 一 Eu… 一 Coçou os cabelos da nuca, sentindo o estômago revirar em ansiedade. 一 Posso falar com você? Prometo ser rápido.  
  
一 Ah! 一 Tentou disfarçar a expressão de surpresa, ajeitando novamente os óculos e levando uma das mechas de seu cabelo chanel para trás da orelha, deixando o brinco de pérola evidente. 一 Claro que sim. Não precisa ser rápido, pode levar o tempo que precisar.  
  
Se aproximou conforme falava, puxando um dos bancos para sentar no balcão de mármore escuro. Cruzou as pernas e apoiou os braços ali, esperando que Kyungsoo iniciasse a conversa. Ele olhou para a água, que já começava a borbulhar, desligou e sentou de frente para sua mãe, sentindo a curiosidade que a rondava.  
  
一 Bom… Eu nunca falei isso pra ninguém, nem mesmo para a Dra. Kwan. 一 Falou, sentindo a boca secar. 一 É meio complicado falar sobre esse tópico da minha vida, até porque nem eu sei ao certo do que se trata… Mas eu… meio que… tenho medo do fim.  
  
一 Tipo medo da morte? 一 Ela questionou, inocentemente.  
  
一 Não! 一 Se aprontou em corrigi-la. 一 Quer dizer… também. Mas é algo mais complexo. Eu nunca consigo terminar nada, mesmo as coisas que eu mais gosto. É complicado. Não sei até hoje o final de Untamed, por exemplo, e olha que eu vivo falando sobre. Nunca consigo chegar nos últimos capítulos dos meus livros favoritos. Nem comer o último pedaço dos meus sanduíches de geleia.  
  
一 Serei muito invasiva se disser que já sabia dessas coisas? 一 Disse, tirando os óculos. 一 Eu entro no seu quarto, às vezes, sabe… pra tirar o lixo e pegar algumas roupas pra lavar, e vejo os pedaços dos lanches pelos cantos. Também já percebi que todos os seus livros têm as páginas dobradas, menos as últimas. A única coisa que me surpreendeu foi saber que você nunca terminou o seu drama favorito.  
  
一 Pois é. 一 Ele assentiu, processando o que ela havia falado. 一 Pera aí, você entra no meu quarto e futuca as minhas coisas?  
  
一 Não é o que as mães normais fazem? 一 Brincou, fazendo até mesmo Kyungsoo sorrir. 一 Mas, enfim, vamos deixar esse assunto pra depois porque o foco agora é você.  
  
一 Já pesquisei sobre e não encontrei nada a respeito desse tipo de fobia. Acho que sou o único a ser atingido por esse raio. 一 Desabafou.  
  
一 A melhor forma de lidar com algo assim é enfrentar o seu medo de frente, ou descobrir a raiz do problema para cortá-la. Você já pensou sobre algum dos dois?  
  
一 Já. 一 Soltou os ombros, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada, suspirando. 一 Na raiz do problema, para ser mais exato.  
  
一 Que é…? 一 Deu passagem para que ele prosseguisse.  
  
一 Byun Baekhyun. 一 Disse, de imediato, apenas para não desistir. 一 Eu acho que sofri tanto com o final da nossa amizade, quando tínhamos onze anos, que acabei criando uma aversão à isso. Não sei se tem sentido.  
  
一 Tem sim. É como se o seu inconsciente tivesse criado uma espécie de bloqueio, por assim dizer. 一 Ela voltou a colocar os óculos, com uma expressão mais séria. 一 Hum… 一 Coçou o queixo. 一 E você conseguiu achar alguma solução?  
  
一 Sim. Pra ser sincero, a solução meio que me achou. 一 Falou, franzindo a testa. 一 Você não tá me analisando não, né?  
  
一 O que? 一 Ela ajeitou a postura, percebendo que estava um tanto intimidadora. 一 Claro que não.  
  
一 Lembre que isso é proibido. 一 Apontou para ela, estreitando as pálpebras.  
  
一 Eu conheço bem as proibições, pinguinzinho. 一 Estreitou os olhos, semelhantes aos dele, de volta. 一 E como que é essa solução? 一 Desta vez, se policiou para não ficar tão psicóloga.  
  
一 O Baekhyun tá participando da organização para o Baile de Inverno, e pra ajudar nas ações beneficentes, ele ofereceu o número dele em troca das doações de casacos. Ele é bem popular no colégio, isso com certeza vai ajudar bastante, apesar de parecer bobagem. 一 Contou, se mostrando um pouco desconfortável por estar chegando no ponto crucial. 一 Até aí, tudo bem. Depois que o Chanyeol disse que algumas pessoas usariam disso para se aproximar dele, acabei pensando que seria uma boa ideia se eu fizesse o mesmo, para, quem sabe, retomar a nossa amizade ou pelo menos tentar acertar as pendências que nós temos um com o outro.  
  
一 Bom… Eu acho uma ótima ideia. 一 Disse ela, estendendo um sorriso tranquilizador.  
  
一 Sério mesmo? 一 Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.  
  
一 Assim, eu teria optado por algo mais fácil como comprar uma cesta de frutas, tocar a campainha da casa dele e pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Mas, se você acha que é um caminho mais confortável para chegar onde quer, é uma ótima ideia. Como sua mãe, não quero que você faça nada que te deixe incomodado. 一 Falou, pegando em uma das mãos de seu filho, deixando um carinho com os dedos. 一 E, cá entre nós, o Baekhyun nem parece se importar mais com a briga que vocês tiveram. Ele nunca fala muito sobre você, mas em todas as festas de fim de ano, acaba perguntando sobre a sua ausência. Nunca te contei sobre isso porque pensei que o assunto te incomodasse.  
  
一 É, me incomodava um pouco. 一 Esticou os lábios tensos, pensando em como se sentia com aquela informação. 一 Mas foi bom conversar contigo, mãe. Eu consigo enxergar de outra maneira agora.  
  
一 Estarei a ouvidos sempre que precisar, filho. 一 Disse, dando dois tapinhas na mão dele. 一 Bom, agora a mamãe aqui vai tomar um banho porque mereço algo em troca por todo o meu esforço diário e eu chamo essa recompensa de água quente.  
  
一 Tudo bem. Vou colocar o macarrão pra cozinhar e já vou subir pra tomar um, também.  
  
一 Nada de acumular roupa suja no cesto do seu banheiro, Kyungsoo. 一 Disse, enquanto caminhava na direção das escadas, mais uma vez. 一 Ah, e, filho 一 Ele a olhou, antes de acender o fogão mais uma vez. 一 mesmo que a resposta não seja a que você espera, não se sinta mal. Tanto eu como a Dra. Kwan podemos te ajudar a encontrar outras maneiras de solucionar isso.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Ele concordou, mesmo que, internamente, estivesse tentando controlar a chama de esperança que tinha atingido seu peito.  
  
Passou o jantar inteiro conversando com Sohui, o que, para os dois, já era uma grande evolução. Comeram todo o macarrão, enquanto batiam papo sobre tudo, inclusive sobre o Baile de Inverno. Ela contou que havia conhecido o pai de Kyungsoo nessa época, e como era ótimo ter aquela idade. Também contou que, se soubesse que eles acabariam daquela forma, teria jogado o ponche de morango inteiro no terno dele.  
  
Logo que terminaram, assistiram um filme qualquer em conjunto, até que, antes do fim, Kyungsoo resolveu que já estava na hora de subir para seu quarto. Abriu seu Twitter, vendo que tinham muitas menções de Chanyeol em vídeos de cachorrinhos fofos. Apenas curtiu, sem responder nada. Sentou de frente para sua escrivaninha, aproveitando para espiar um pouquinho o que acontecia do outro lado.  
  
Viu Baekhyun colocando uma camiseta larga, de pijama, para cobrir o tronco exposto.  
  
O comentário de sua mãe ecoou por sua cabeça; talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Sentia saudade dos momentos que tiveram juntos, e mesmo que não retornasse na mesma intensidade, queria que as coisas ficassem minimamente boas entre eles.  
  
Tentou se convencer que ele só perguntava sobre a sua ausência nas festas de fim de ano por educação, e não por se importar. Mas, como qualquer ser humano comum, sua mente gritava que Byun Baekhyun também havia sentido algo. Tinha cinquenta por cento de possibilidade da saudade ser recíproca e não unilateral.  
  
Só que, para saber quais das duas possibilidades era a correta, alguém teria que tomar alguma atitude. E, bom, Kyungsoo deitou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, naquela noite, mais do que disposto a acordar no dia seguinte para cortar o mal pela raiz.  
  
Talvez, aquela fosse mesmo a sua única chance.


	2. Saiba como dar o primeiro passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi de novo  
> e boa leitura :)

**  
  
  
D** o Kyungsoo só tomou coragem de futucar seu armário alguns dias depois. Separou um casaco vermelho que usou bastante entre seus sete e doze anos. Tinha um apego emocional muito grande, porque tinha ganhado de Baekhyun, em um de seus aniversários em que sua mãe resolveu fazer uma festinha nos fundos da casa. Mas aquela era a única peça de roupa que se encaixava nos requisitos da doação que ainda tinha e que, obviamente, não passava nem mesmo em seu braço. Estava na hora de se desfazer, e ficaria feliz em saber que uma criança estaria fazendo um bom proveito e se aquecendo, como ele se aqueceu quando mais novo.  
  
Deixou tudo bem separado para o dia seguinte, antes de dormir. Quando acordou, se ajeitou um pouco mais, como se houvesse a necessidade de ficar, no mínimo, apresentável, pois sabia que ficaria cara a cara com Byun Baekhyun. Colocou sua melhor jaqueta jeans trucker por cima daquele uniforme sem graça e foi para frente do espelho para dar um jeito em seus cabelos escuros, optando, por fim, por um topete bem penteado, mudando completamente seu visual costumeiro de testa coberta por franja.  
  
Calçou seu All Star preto, se perguntando se deveria ou não ter comprado um tênis mais apresentável. Resolveu limpá-lo um pouco, para tirar as manchas de molho e sujeira que seu trabalho havia lhe rendido.  
  
Desceu às pressas quando checou o horário e nem se preocupou em tomar café, apenas pediu uma sacola para sua mãe, agradecendo pelos elogios sobre sua mudança de aparência. Deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu pela porta da frente, correndo para o ponto assim que avistou o ônibus cruzar a esquina. Era péssimo correr com aquela bolsa nas costas e aquela sacola sacola nas mãos, mas não podia se atrasar justamente hoje.  
  
Conseguiu entrar há tempo no ônibus escolar, sentindo seu rosto completamente gelado. Mesmo que a primeira neve ainda não tivesse caído, Boryeong conseguia ser friorenta quando queria. As janelas estavam todas fechadas, e logo depois de cumprimentar o motorista que, mesmo depois de muitos anos, sequer sabia o nome, Kyungsoo agradeceu pelos bancos estarem vazios, como sempre.  
  
Grande parte dos alunos do ensino médio já tinham seus respectivos carros, ou qualquer coisa que os impedisse de precisar utilizar aquele tipo de transporte. Sem contar o fato da cidadezinha ser pequena o suficiente para que algumas pessoas até optarem por ir a pé mesmo, como as líderes de torcida, que aproveitavam para queimar as calorias matinais.   
  
Caminhou até o fundo, se segurando por conta das curvas bruscas, e conseguiu se ajustar no banco desconfortável somente quando ele parou no primeiro sinal vermelho. Sua respiração estava descompassada, em nervosismo, e a única solução que encontrou foi pegar seus fones, encaixar nos ouvidos e dar play em _‘Wanna Go Back’_. Abraçou a sacola, olhando para a pequena garoa que começava a cair, ao lado de fora.  
  
Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, perdido em meio às palavras que ensaiou constantemente durante os dias que antecederam aquele, mesmo sabendo que, muito provavelmente, travaria antes mesmo de colocá-las em prática.  
  
Quando o início da rua do colégio já começou a se formar, Kyungsoo levantou, sentindo os joelhos tremerem. Avistou a entrada da Gangnam Academy School, sentindo seu estômago se remexer. Se despediu do motorista e desejou um bom dia antes de descer, sentindo seu pé grudar no último degrau. Assim que notou a goma de mascar rosa e praticamente fresca prender na sola de seu tênis, sentiu-se um tremendo azarado.  
  
Tentou não ver aquilo como um sinal para não prosseguir, mas foi inevitável. Voltou a música para o início, caminhando rapidamente para se proteger das pequenas gotas frias. Não havia tantos estudantes enrolando para entrar, como costumava acontecer nos dias mais quentes, o que facilitou sua passagem pela porta principal.  
  
A diferença térmica foi totalmente notável, e mesmo que o frio fosse desanimador para algumas pessoas, muitos alunos pareciam animados, conversando próximos de seus armários. Tentou não reparar muito em ninguém, subindo os degraus da escada principal, passando do térreo para o primeiro, e do primeiro para o segundo, consecutivamente.  
  
Aquele corredor parecia muito mais cheio. Uma fila se formava, próximo da biblioteca, e Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o por quê.  
  
Analisou uma garota, se perguntando se aquele era mesmo o fim da fila. Pensou em perguntar para ter certeza, mas ela estava distraída demais com suas mensagens de texto, mastigando incessantemente o chiclete, passando-o de um lado para o outro.  
  
Antes de se colocar logo atrás dela, sentiu um aperto em seu braço e foi puxado por um abraço ladino. Tirou os fones e olhou para cima, mesmo sabendo que era Chanyeol.  
  
一 E aí, baixinho! 一 Disse, sorrindo e o soltando ao notar o desconforto. 一 Veio garantir o seu lugar no céu, também? 一 Perguntou, colocando as mãos no bolso frontal da calça bege. 一 Curti a jaqueta e o cabelo.  
  
一 Bom dia, Chanyeol. 一 Falou, sem conseguir encará-lo. Não queria ser tão óbvio. 一 Achei um casaco velho no fundo do meu armário, no final de semana. Tava juntando algumas coisas para jogar fora e… Sabe como é, né? E valeu.  
  
Park riu nasalado, puxando sua gravata para fora do suéter para refazer o nó.  
  
一 Conta outra, cara. 一 Respondeu, fazendo Do finalmente o encarar, forçando uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. 一 Tu nunca usou mais de dez palavras comigo em uma frase, muito menos pra se justificar, e nessa você usou vinte e sete, ou seja… tá mentindo.  
  
一 Vinte e oito, pra ser mais exato. 一 Rebateu, desconfortável.  
  
一 Isso não é o ponto mais importante agora, Kyungsoo. 一 Recebeu um empurrão leve nos ombros, e mesmo assim foi obrigado a massagear a área tocada pelas mãos exageradamente grandes. 一 Tá querendo o número do Byun também, né? 一 Murmurou.  
  
Um bolo de saliva travou em sua garganta, causando um engasgo imediato. Ele olhou para Chanyeol, com os olhos arregalados.  
  
一 O-o que? 一 Perguntou, ainda se recuperando da tosse e da pergunta repentina. 一 É claro que não.  
  
一 Só tem nós dois de homem nessa fila, Do. Noventa e nove por cento dessas garotas tão aqui por esse motivo. 一 Apontou para as demais que estavam na frente, e também para algumas que já ocupavam a parte de trás. 一 Todo mundo aqui quer ter pelo menos um pouquinho daquele sorriso bonito, pra iluminar o dia chuvoso.  
  
一 Eu não sou uma garota, Chanyeol, então sua teoria já cai por terra. 一 Disse, o vendo colocar a gravata para dentro do suéter novamente.  
  
一 Não é como se isso te impedisse de se sentir atraído pelo Baekhyun. É péssimo pensar dessa forma, Kyungsoo. Retrógrado demais. 一 Voltou a analisá-lo, com os olhos grandes e atentos. 一 Eu vi como tu ficou depois que ele falou sobre essa ideia, no refeitório. Minha teoria não tá tão errada assim.  
  
一 Tá sim. 一 Andaram um pouco, conforme as pessoas iam saindo.  
  
一 Então me diz o motivo real. 一 Disse, levantando os ombros largos, como se fosse irrelevante. 一 Já que não tem nada demais, não acho que seja um problema.  
  
Kyungsoo pende a cabeça para o lado, vendo Baekhyun logo à frente. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa bem enfeitada, com alguns cartazes sobre a ação beneficente. Usava a mesma jaqueta costumeira, os cabelos castanho-claro bem aparados em uma espécie de sidecut, com uma mecha da franja jogada para trás escapando em sua testa. Seu sorriso era mesmo muito bonito, os dentes brancos e retos, a boca bem delineada… Ele era mesmo muito atraente e era o real motivo de estar ali.  
  
Não que se sentisse atraído pelo garoto, mas queria tê-lo de volta.  
  
Andaram mais um pouco. Conforme se aproximavam da mesa, seu coração ficava ainda mais acelerado. Tentou ignorar a pergunta de Chanyeol, mas não conseguiu.  
  
Olhou para o mais alto, que continuava ao seu lado, esperando por qualquer resposta que fosse. Seria muito estranho se saísse correndo dali, porque era uma situação cheia de pressão. Não sabia se ficava nervoso para se justificar ou se ficava pelo fato de estarem cada vez mais próximos de Baekhyun.  
  
一 Se eu te pedir um favor e você aceitar, prometo que te conto o motivo real. 一 Chanyeol franziu o cenho, procurando uma explicação para todo aquele mistério. 一 Combinado?  
  
一 Nós já estamos chegando, Kyungs. Por que você vai amarelar logo agora? 一 Questionou, recebendo contra o peito a sacola branca, com o casaco vermelho.  
  
一 E-eu… Só não sei se consigo fazer isso. Se você me ajudar, te explico tudo.  
  
Chanyeol intercalou o olhar entre a sacola que ainda não tinha pego e os olhos aflitos de Do, que parecia cada vez mais ansioso. Mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo. Considerava muito Kyungsoo, e ele estava nitidamente afetado com aquilo.  
  
Assim que soltou os ombros, suspirou e pegou a sacola, olhou para o mais baixo, balançando a cabeça em uma negação positiva.  
  
一 Tudo bem, eu aceito. 一 Falou, por fim. 一 Mas vou te cobrar essa explicação, não pense que vai conseguir se livrar de mim até contar os mínimos detalhes.  
  
一 Você tem a minha palavra. 一 Ergueu uma das mãos, para firmar o combinado. 一 Vou te esperar perto do banheiro da biblioteca. Acho que é mais discreto do que você me entregar aqui, no meio de todo mundo.  
  
一 Beleza.  
  
Assentiram um para o outro antes de Kyungsoo se distanciar. Entrou na biblioteca, usando seu cartão para passar pela catraca, cumprimentou educadamente o aluno que cuidava do arquivo, o qual nunca falava o nome por medo de acabar errando, mas acreditava ser Junmyeon.  
  
Seguiu para os fundos, encontrando o banheiro, e ficou ali na porta, tentando observar o que acontecia ao lado de fora. Dali, conseguia ver a mesa em que Baekhyun estava, junto com seus amigos, e os montes de casacos que se acumulavam atrás deles.  
  
Estava mesmo dando certo.  
  
Sorriu brevemente, tratando de disfarçar quando percebeu que tinha apenas uma menina na frente de Chanyeol. Ela parecia sem graça, levando uma mecha do cabelo timidamente para trás da orelha inúmeras vezes enquanto conversava com eles. Park olhou para dentro da biblioteca, tentando procurar Kyungsoo com os olhos, até receber um aceno tímido do mais baixo.  
  
Antes que pudesse retribuir, foi chamado como o próximo.  
  
一 Bom dia, Chanyeol. 一 Baekhyun o cumprimentou, pegando a sacola que lhe foi entregue, mesmo sentado. 一 Obrigado pela colaboração. Você é o primeiro homem que veio aqui. 一 Contou, entregando a sacola para Minseok, para que ele analisasse se o casaco estava em bom estado.  
  
一 Eu ajudo todo ano. 一 Disse, tentando soar natural. 一 Gostei da sua iniciativa para aumentar as doações, à propósito. Esse baile de inverno provavelmente vai ser ótimo. 一 Sorriu, engolindo seco quando Baekhyun retribuiu.  
  
Ele era mesmo muito bonito.  
  
一 _Tudo pelo baile perfeito_ , não é? 一 Brincou, rindo.  
  
Enquanto conversavam, Minseok puxou o casaco vermelho e começou a analisar. Baekhyun olhou imediatamente para a peça de roupa, parecendo conhecê-la, de algum lugar. Chanyeol apertou os dedos nas próprias mãos, receoso. Mesmo que não estivesse fazendo nada demais, parecia estranho mentir, mesmo que a causa fosse boa.  
  
一 Merda. 一 Kyungsoo balbuciou, de longe.  
  
Esqueceu completamente da possibilidade de ele reconhecer o casaco. Nem sequer pensou que ele fosse se lembrar.  
  
一 Esse casaco é seu? 一 Baekhyun perguntou, apontando para o amigo com seus dedos esguios e pálidos.  
  
一 Sim. 一 Chanyeol até assentiu para firmar seu argumento. 一 Só que ele ficou meio pequeno em mim, sabe? Acho que cresci demais. 一 Passou uma das mãos pelo topo de sua cabeça, rindo.  
  
一 Eu lembro desse casaco de algum lugar… 一 Disse, pegando das mãos de Minseok para analisar de perto, vendo o nome e sobrenome de Kyungsoo bordados na etiqueta.  
  
Se controlou para não arregalar os olhos, naquele exato momento. Seu coração disparou e ele começou a analisar os arredores, buscando por Do.  
  
一 Essas perguntas não são importantes, Baek. O casaco tá em bom estado e nós não temos muitas doações para crianças. 一 Jongdae falou, pegando o casaco de suas mãos. 一 Obrigado pela colaboração, Chanyeol. Aqui tá o cartão. 一 Disse, pegando o pequeno cartãozinho feito a mão, com o número de Baekhyun anotado. 一 Agora cai fora que a fila tá grande e daqui a pouco o sinal da primeira aula vai tocar. 一 Gesticulou com as mãos como se estivesse o varrendo dali, e Park resolveu sair o mais rápido possível, para evitar mais questionamentos.  
  
Seguiu para a biblioteca, sem saber que Baekhyun o acompanhou com o olhar, ainda intrigado. Mas foi interrompido por Jongdae, que entrou em sua frente.  
  
一 Será que tu pode focar no que tá rolando aqui, Baek? 一 Passou a palma na frente do rosto do amigo, como se quisesse acordá-lo.  
  
一 Olha o tanto de gente que tem aqui, cara. 一 Minseok falou, cutucando o ombro dele.  
  
一 Tá… Claro… 一 Se ajeitou na cadeira, piscando algumas vezes. 一 Próximo!  
  
Assim que Chanyeol conseguiu chegar aos fundos da biblioteca, Kyungsoo o puxou para dentro do banheiro vazio, sem nem dar a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Quase ninguém usava aquele banheiro, o que facilitou para que ficassem sozinhos e não soasse tão suspeito.  
  
Park abriu a boca, mas antes que começasse a falar, Do o interrompeu:  
  
一 Entra na cabine. 一 Disse.  
  
一 O que? 一 Franziu a testa. 一 Pra quê?  
  
一 Só entra, Chanyeol. 一 Disse, entrando na cabine ao lado da que tinha indicado. 一 Eu não vou conseguir te contar tudo assim, cara a cara, e se alguém entrar aqui podemos mudar de assunto e fingir que estamos usando o banheiro. 一 Completou, fechando a porta e girando a tranca, até aparecer os dizeres _‘ocupado’_.  
  
Tirou a mochila de suas costas, jogando-a no chão. Abaixou o assento e a tampa, sentando em cima. Ouviu Chanyeol repetir os mesmos atos, consecutivamente. Juntou os pés e abraçou as pernas, tenso.  
  
一 Pode falar agora? 一 Questionou, do outro lado. 一 Só vou te dar o número de telefone quando você desabafar.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Respirou fundo, agradecendo pelo banheiro ter cheiro de limpeza recente. 一 Bom, você se mudou para Boryeong na oitava série. Já éramos mais velhos, então talvez não saiba, mas Baekhyun e eu já fomos melhores amigos.  
  
一 O que?! 一 Disse, alto o suficiente para que sua indignação ecoasse pelo local apertado. 一 Tu só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.  
  
一 Eu tô falando sério, Chanyeol. Ele é meu vizinho e nós praticamente crescemos juntos, até completarmos onze anos. Foi quando toda a merda aconteceu. Eu derrubei um boneco dele no rio principal, e ele ficou tão bravo que nunca mais olhou na minha cara. Fiquei muito mal com isso, e acabei criando alguns bloqueios internos. Não consigo mais fazer amizades, por exemplo.  
  
一 Cara, então é por isso que você não gosta quando eu digo que somos amigos? 一 Perguntou, subindo na privada para o olhar de cima. Kyungsoo assentiu. 一 Que merda! Foi mal por ser insistente. Meu pai vive dizendo que eu deveria te deixar em paz, mas não pensava que era algo sério assim.  
  
一 Não é culpa sua, Chanyeol. Eu te acho um cara legal, mas não consigo pensar em manter uma amizade de novo sem ligar pro medo constante de acabar como a que eu tinha com o Baekhyun. É um saco viver assim. Me convenci por muito tempo de que viver sozinho não era ruim, mas é uma bosta. 一 Afogou o rosto nas mãos, desolado por estar se abrindo tanto, porém, sem a mínima vontade de parar.  
  
一 Não é legal tu se punir dessa forma, Kyungsoo. Não é porque a sua amizade com o Baekhyun não deu certo que todas vão ser um lixo, também. 一 Falou, apoiando os cotovelos na divisória das cabines. 一 Eu, por exemplo, sou bem mais bonito que ele, bem mais legal, cheio de qualidades positivas. Com certeza sou um amigo muito melhor. 一 Zombou, arrancando um riso breve de Do, que ergueu o rosto para o olhar. 一 Mas a questão que não quer calar é que cês podiam ter resolvido essa coisa toda há muito tempo. Vocês não são mais crianças de onze anos, são quase dois homens, e mesmo assim ficaram esse tempo todo ignorando um ao outro. Por que você quer tratar disso agora, bem na reta final do terceiro ano?  
  
一 Eu meio que preciso disso pra resolver esse meu problema interno. Não ia conseguir viver em paz sabendo que isso ainda tava pendente. Nós vamos para a Universidade no próximo ano, ele provavelmente vai ter uma vida boa e viveria tranquilamente com o fato de não estar falando comigo, como viveu até agora. Mas eu não, cara. Acho que nem estaria conversando com você agora, se não tivesse tomado coragem para tomar uma iniciativa, que nem foi tão iniciativa assim.  
  
一 Hum, entendo. 一 Falou, dando dois tapinhas na placa azul antes de descer novamente. 一 Eu acho que ele também sente sua falta, cara. Ele até reconheceu seu casaco.  
  
一 Cê acha mesmo? 一 Perguntou, tentando conter a esperança.  
  
一 Sim, vocês precisam se resolver.  
  
一 De qualquer forma, a minha intenção é só resolver, não precisamos voltar a ter a mesma amizade de antes ou seja lá o que for. Só vou mandar uma mensagem de desculpas e pronto, podemos seguir nossos próprios caminhos. 一 Kyungsoo levantou, pegando a bolsa para colocar de volta nas costas antes de destrancar a porta.  
  
一 Pera aí. 一 Parou assim que ouviu Chanyeol falar. 一 Acho que isso aqui é seu. 一 Do olhou para baixo, vendo que ele estava passando o cartãozinho pelo vão entre as cabines.  
  
Pegou, analisando por alguns instantes. Ouviu a tampa da privada ser aberta, seguido do zíper da calça de Chanyeol, até que finalmente o som da urina batendo contra a privada se fez presente.  
  
一 Foi mal, de novo. Eu tava apertado. 一 Disse, soltando um suspiro de alívio assim que também saiu de sua respectiva cabine, dando descarga e fechando o zíper.  
  
一 Sem problemas. 一 Kyungsoo sorriu, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos da nuca, até tomar coragem de se aproximar de Chanyeol para lhe dar um abraço, um tanto desajeitado. Fazia tempo que não abraçava alguém que não fosse sua mãe. 一 Valeu pela ajuda e por ter me ouvido.  
  
一 Que isso, cara! Não precisa agradecer. Eu até retribuiria seu abraço se tivesse lavado as mãos. 一 Assim que completou a frase, Kyungsoo o soltou, fazendo uma expressão de nojo.  
  
Chanyeol riu, indo até a pia grande para fazer o que havia dito. Observou Do analisar o cartão pelo espelho, sorrindo discretamente ao conseguir detectar o que esperava. Mesmo quando o sinal da primeira aula tocou e eles tiveram que se separar, soube que Kyungsoo nutria muito mais do que um apego pela amizade de Baekhyun. Mas, mesmo assim, queria que ele descobrisse sozinho, assim como descobriu o que sentia por Sehun.  
  
Pois sabia que, uma hora ou outra, aquilo ficaria tão claro quanto água.

  
* * *  
  


Saiu um pouco mais tarde do trabalho. O dia foi corrido, tanto para ele que ficava na parte de trás, tomando conta dos preparos dos lanches e combos pedidos, como para Chanyeol, que cuidava do caixa. Ele era ótimo no atendimento. Simpático e sorridente, como todos os atendentes devem ser, enquanto a melhor opção para Do era mesmo ficar na chapa. Não que não fosse simpático com os clientes, as poucas vezes que ficou no caixa, anotando os pedidos, foi extremamente cuidadoso e metódico para que tudo saísse dentro dos conformes. Mas, a bem verdade é que não gostava de ficar por lá. Lidava muito melhor com comida. Adorava cozinhar, de fato, mesmo que todos os ingredientes já viessem pré-feitos.  
  
Ajudou Park a arrumar todo o estabelecimento antes de ir para o banheiro de funcionários, para finalmente tirar o uniforme pegajoso. Guardou tudo em sua bolsa, e assim que saiu, deu de cara com Chanyeol, que estava passando as mangas de sua camisa pelos braços, para abotoa-lá por cima da camiseta de manga longa que já vestia. Sempre vestia essa junção estranha, e Kyungsoo já estava acostumado demais para questionar. Por isso, apenas desviou o olhar e colocou a alça de sua mochila em um dos ombros, se desviando da bagunça que o mais alto costumava fazer.  
  
一 Até segunda. 一 Acenou, já de costas.  
  
一 Pera aí, cara. Tu não quer uma carona? 一 A pergunta de Chanyeol o fez parar, próximo da saída da área restrita. 一 Já tá tarde pra você ir sozinho. Eu tô de moto, posso te deixar em casa.  
  
 _Vespa_ , Kyungsoo corrigiu mentalmente. Se recordou de quando Park tinha pedido uma moto para seu pai e ganhou aquele modelo engraçado. Se fosse vermelha como grande parte do estabelecimento, talvez fosse até confundido com um entregador. Obviamente ficou muito irritado no começo, mas, aos poucos, aprendeu a gostar da motocicleta e até que se sentia confortável em andar com ela.  
  
Do soltou os ombros e virou para analisar, não só a possibilidade, como Chanyeol. Tinham conversado muito durante o período no colégio, mesmo depois da ajuda que o mais alto lhe dera e, mesmo que não admitisse isso, já estava um pouco mais solto. Não ficou tão fechado como normalmente ficaria, naquela tarde. Umedeceu os lábios, pensando que realmente estava tarde para que voltasse sozinho, o que faria sua mãe chilicar por horas a fio se fosse a pé.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu moletom, erguendo os ombros em seguida.  
  
一 Sério? 一 Chanyeol sequer conseguiu esconder a expressão de surpresa, principalmente ao vê-lo assentir, para reforçar o que havia dito antes. 一 Ok... 一 Repetiu, ainda receoso. Ergueu o polegar, apontando por cima de seu próprio ombro. 一 Vou pegar um capacete reserva lá nos fundos, acho que meu pai não vai se importar se souber que foi pra você. 一 Caminhou de costas, ainda em choque. 一 Se quiser, pode me esperar lá na frente. 一 Aumentou o tom de voz assim que ganhou uma distância considerável.  
  
一 Tô lá na frente, então. 一 Kyungsoo também aumentou o tom para que ele ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que aquelas orelhas podiam captar até em infrassom.  
  
Empurrou a porta, seguindo pela cozinha bem organizada e limpa. Passou por baixo do balcão, arrastando os pés pelo chão quadriculado. A luz vermelha do letreiro, ao lado de fora, era a única iluminação do ambiente. Continuou com as mãos no bolso, segurando o celular sem tirá-lo. Já tinha salvo o número de Baekhyun, mas ainda não tinha tomado coragem para enviar qualquer coisa que fosse.  
  
Passou o dia inteiro repassando mentalmente as regras que estavam anotadas no pequeno cartão; não podia ligar, nem pensar em mandar fotos explícitas; nem mandar mensagem depois das dez da noite. Baekhyun responderia as mensagens assim que chegasse do colégio, e só seriam aceitas mensagens pelo ‘kakaotalk’, se mandassem qualquer coisa por mensagem normal, ele não responderia. Eram muitas regras, mas até que fazia sentido colocá-las, principalmente se levasse em consideração cada um daqueles jovens sem noção.  
  
Kyungsoo tirou o cartão do bolso frontal de seu jeans, analisando mais uma vez. Guardou somente quando percebeu que Chanyeol estava se aproximando. Não demorou para que o mais alto passasse pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito, minutos antes. Ele estava com um jaco preto por cima das vestes que Do estava adaptado a ver, com dois capacetes em um dos antebraços e a própria mochila nas costas.  
  
一 Toma. 一 Entregou o capacete com os dizeres do comércio para o mais baixo, que apenas pegou, sem dizer absolutamente nada. 一 Vou apagar o letreiro. Você pode me ajudar a abaixar as portas?  
  
一 Sim. 一 Assentiu, monossilábico.  
  
一 Cara, tu se abriu no banheiro da biblioteca esses dias, até me abraçou, e agora fica fingindo que não sabe falar? 一 Park falou, mexendo na caixa de força para apagar a iluminação que vinha de fora, até que praticamente tudo ficou escuro.  
  
一 Não é fácil assim, Chanyeol. 一 Kyungsoo soltou. 一 Gostei muito da sua ajuda, mas ainda to com muita coisa na mente.  
  
一 Tudo bem. Não quero te pressionar, se é o que tá pensando. 一 Ele se aproximou novamente, pegando o molho de chaves do bolso. Abriu a porta, dando espaço para que Do passasse primeiro. 一 Só o fato de tu já ter aceitado a minha carona, já é um grande passo. 一 Sorriu assim que saíram, encostando a porta principal e trancando-a. 一 Não precisamos pintar as unhas agora, posso esperar mais um pouco pra colocar as fofocas em dia. 一 Zombou, fazendo-o rir. 一 Tá vendo? Cê acabou de rir de uma piada minha!  
  
一 Eu não ri. 一 Tossiu, fingindo disfarçar. 一 Só to com a garganta meio ruim.  
  
一 Sei. 一 Chanyeol continuou sorrindo, puxando a porta dobrável sem nem precisar se esticar tanto. 一 Me ajuda aqui, baixinho. 一 Kyungsoo se prontificou a ajudá-lo, a esticando para baixo, mesmo com certa dificuldade.  
  
Assim que terminaram tudo, bateram as mãos nas próprias calças, para tirar o excesso de poeira que se acumulou entre os dedos. Caminharam quietos pela noite fria, até chegarem na vespa azul-clara. Enquanto ajeitavam os capacetes em si mesmos, Chanyeol não conteve a pergunta que estava subindo por sua garganta:  
  
一 E você já enviou?  
  
Kyungsoo o assistiu passar a bolsa de costas para frente do tronco, para que não atrapalhasse Do de segurá-lo. Piscou algumas vezes.  
  
一 O que? 一 Perguntou, fingindo não saber do que se tratava.  
  
一 Um sinal de fogo pro Baekhyun. 一 Respondeu, um tanto irônico. 一 É óbvio que eu to falando da mensagem, né?  
  
一 Eu ainda não tive tempo. 一 Mentiu, esperando Chanyeol subir na motocicleta.  
  
Teve dois dias inteiros para enviar aquela bendita mensagem. Chegou a digitar, a olhar o contato salvo durante as noites, e até mesmo a preparar um textinho em seu bloco de notas, mas não conseguiu concluir, de fato.  
  
一 Traduzindo para falta de coragem. 一 Park imitou a voz de um robô, brincalhão como sempre.  
  
一 Não é falta de coragem, cara. 一 Tentou se explicar, apertando ainda mais o fecho do capacete, antes de subir na parte de trás.  
  
一 Ah, é? 一 Chanyeol o analisou pelo retrovisor. 一 Então por que cê não manda agora? Tá com tempo o suficiente.  
  
一 Eu não gosto de pegar o celular na rua. E, além do mais, já passou das dez, e ele deixou bem claro que não podia mandar mensagem depois do horário decidido. 一 Se assustou quando ele afastou o apoio lateral, com um dos pés, assim que ligou o motor.  
  
一 Aquelas regras servem para garotas más intencionadas, Kyungsoo. Você não vai chegar mandando foto dos peitos pra ele, no meio da noite. Acho eu. 一 Riu, recebendo um apertão maldoso das mãos que seguravam suas costelas. 一 Desculpa! Mas eu tô falando sério, se tu continuar enrolando desse jeito, vai acabar não mandando nada.  
  
一 Podemos ir logo? 一 Kyungsoo cortou o assunto.  
  
一 Ok, ok! Não tá mais aqui quem falou! 一 Disse. 一 Só não venha dizer que ninguém te avisou, porque eu vou ficar puto.  
  
一 Tanto f… 一 Antes que o mais baixo completasse, Chanyeol pisou no acelerador, o pegando de supetão e calando a boca dele.  
  
Percebeu que era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo andava em um automóvel daqueles, não só pelos apertos desferidos em sua cintura, como também pelo fato dele estar com o corpo completamente duro. Quis zombar, mas ficou quieto durante todo o trajeto, pois sabia que ele estava tenso demais para responder e não teria graça o suficiente.  
  
A cidade inteira já estava quieta, não só por grande parte dos habitantes serem um bando de velhos que dormem cedo, como também por conta do frio que fazia ao lado de fora. No verão, tudo parecia diferente. Por isso era a estação favorita da minoria de jovens que moravam em Boryeong. Mas até que Kyungsoo gostava muito daquele frio inquietante, exceto naquele momento, quando o vento forte se tornava ainda mais gélido por conta da velocidade.  
  
Chegaram rápido, tanto pela distância curta como pela falta de veículos na rua, naquele horário. Chanyeol parou, próximo do início da calçada da casa de Do, que desceu apenas quando o viu desligar a motocicleta e apoiar o pezinho no asfalto.  
  
Esperou quieto que Park arrumasse a bolsa nas costas, se desfazendo do fecho para entregar o capacete reserva para ele.  
  
一 Valeu pela carona. 一 Kyungsoo agradeceu, sorrindo minimamente, sentindo um alívio em poder estar com os pés no chão.  
  
一 Mereço um abraço decente, não acha? 一 Chanyeol forçou um biquinho fofo e apontou para o próprio peito. 一 Aquele do banheiro foi meio bosta.  
  
一 Isso porque você não tinha lavado as mãos. A culpa não é minha. 一 Do soltou os ombros, se aproximando do mais alto.  
  
Antes que pudessem, de fato, se abraçarem, Park foi rápido em puxar o celular de Kyungsoo do bolso moletom, o empurrando para longe para que não o pegasse tão cedo.  
  
一 O que… 一 Do não sabia se tentava se recuperar do empurrão ou se avançava novamente nele, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o mínimo de chance. 一 Me devolve o celular, Chanyeol. 一 Ergueu uma das mãos, engolindo seco, pois já fazia ideia do que ele iria fazer.  
  
一 E por que eu faria isso sem antes mandar uma mensagem pro Byun? 一 Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo.  
  
一 Tanto faz. 一 Kyungsoo cruzou os braços. 一 Você não sabe minha senha mesmo.  
  
一 Isso até seria um bom argumento se eu não soubesse que você não põe senha no seu celular. 一 Chanyeol desbloqueou com um dos dedos, mostrando a tela inicial para o mais baixo, que, além de irritado, tomou coragem para tentar arrancar o celular de suas mãos.  
  
Ele saiu do banco, ficando de pé e erguendo o aparelho o máximo que podia. Kyungsoo sequer batia em seu peito, então aquilo foi fácil até demais.  
  
一 Me devolve! 一 Grunhiu, se esticando.  
  
一 Ah, o número dele já tá salvo? 一 Esticou o outro braço para fuxicar. 一 Já to com a conversa dele aberta. Se você continuar desse jeito, eu vou acabar enviando alguma coisa cheia de erros. Não vai ser legal.  
  
Do se deu por vencido, exausto da pequena luta. Poderia meter o soco no estômago de Chanyeol? Poderia. Faria aquilo? Óbvio que não. Apesar de tudo, ele continuava sendo filho de seu chefe, e gostava muito do Sr. Park para fazer esse tipo de coisa. De Chanyeol também, mas ele não precisava saber.  
  
一 Eu preparei uma mensagem. Tá no meu bloco de notas. 一 Disse, abraçando o próprio tronco para se proteger do frio, ainda irritado. 一 Já que você não vai desistir mesmo… melhor enviar algo bom, né?  
  
一 Deixa eu dar uma olhada… 一 Continuou com o celular elevado, por prevenção. 一 Hmm… _‘Oi, Baekhyun. Aqui é o Do Kyungsoo, seu vizinho. Tudo bem? Espero que sim…’_ 一 Leu um pouco alto, fazendo as orelhas de Do queimarem, em vergonha. 一 Isso tá muito formal, cara. Cê tá marcando uma entrevista de emprego ou propondo um encontro?  
  
一 Nenhum dos dois. 一 Se aprontou em corrigi-lo. 一 E o que você acha que é muito formal? Um texto sem os seus emojis?  
  
一 Sim. 一 Concordou, como se fosse óbvio. 一 Vou reformular isso aqui, pro seu bem.  
  
Kyungsoo se aproximou para ver o que ele estava fazendo, percebendo que Chanyeol ainda parecia inseguro, como se ele fosse pegar o celular de volta a qualquer momento.  
  
一 Eu não vou pegar. 一 Disse, erguendo três dedos para reforçar a promessa, assim como Wei Wuxian costumava fazer, mesmo sabendo que ele não pegaria a referência. 一 Juro. Só… quero ver no que você ta fuçando. O celular ainda é meu, sabe?  
  
一 Beleza 一 Voltou a olhar para a tela, que ainda iluminava seu rosto, abaixando o celular aos poucos. 一 Não acho que seja legal tu mandar um textão logo de cara. Levando em consideração o horário, ele vai ficar com ainda mais sono. Nós podemos deixar toda essa explicação pra depois e deixar assim…  
  
Do acompanhou com os olhos, enquanto ele digitava com os dedos um breve:  
  
  
 _“E aí, Baekhyun!!! Tudo bem??? Aqui é o Kyungsoo, cara!!!”  
_  
  
一 Ok, mas pra quê esse monte de pontos de interrogação e exclamação? Eu não digito assim. 一 Falou, cruzando os braços.  
  
一 Se a mensagem fosse enviada do jeito que você digita, ia ficar muito sem graça e monossilábica. Pontos trazem emoção!  
  
一 Isso é coisa de velho, Chanyeol. Minha mãe digita assim.  
  
一 Tá bom, tá bom. 一 Se deu por vencido, tirando os pontos adicionais. 一 E agora? 一 Apontou a tela para Do, que analisou, assentindo assim que percebeu que estava bem melhor.  
  
一 Agora sim.  
  
一 Hm… Não sei, acho que falta alguma coisa. 一 Franziu o cenho, vendo que Chanyeol parecia procurar por mais alguma coisa no teclado. Não teve nem tempo de protestar quando ele entrou na aba dos emojis, adicionando um de óculos escuro, no final. 一 Tá perfeito!  
  
一 Eu não uso emojis. Isso também é coisa de velho.  
  
一 Bom… 一 Clicou no botão de enviar. 一 Me senti ofendido pela comunidade de jovens que usam emojis o suficiente para mandar a mensagem mesmo assim. 一 Sorriu, entregando o celular de volta para Kyungsoo, que entreabriu os lábios, indignado.  
  
一 C-Chanyeol… 一 Olhou para o balãozinho verde na tela branca, sem saber como se sentir em relação ao emoji amarelo.  
  
一 Boa sorte com a conversa, baixinho. 一 Deu dois tapas fortes no ombro de Kyungsoo, sem ter noção de sua força. 一 Lembre-se de não ser tão formal, porque isso sim é coisa de velho. E fala tudo o que tu tem pra dizer, não guarda nada. 一 Disse, sentando novamente na vespa, tirando o apoio. 一 Segunda eu quero novidades! Bom resto de noite!  
  
Do nem conseguiu responder, apenas assistiu Park se afastar aos poucos, seguindo para o final da rua, onde ficava sua casa. Olhou mais uma vez para o celular, sentindo o estômago revirar 一 não sabia dizer se era pelo emoji ou pelo nervosismo. Virou-se para a casa ao lado da sua, vendo que a luz do quarto de Baekhyun estava acesa. Engoliu seco, passando pelo caminho de paralelepípedos acinzentados, que trilhava a entrada para sua respectiva casa.  
  
Assim que abriu a porta e viu sua mãe levantar do sofá, preocupada, enquanto tirava os pepinos dos olhos e não conseguia se expressar por conta da máscara esverdeada que já estava endurecendo, continuou sem reação. Olhou mais uma vez para o celular, para constatar se aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Apertou o botão inicial para ignorar aquela tela o máximo que podia.  
  
一 Preciso urgentemente colocar uma senha nesse celular. 一 Expressou seu pensamento um pouco mais alto do que deveria.  
  
一 O que? 一 Sua mãe perguntou, parando de fazer os inúmeros questionamentos sobre a demora.  
  
一 Nada. 一 Forçou um sorriso, coçando a nuca. 一 Eu tô bem, mãe. Só to com fome. 一 Tirou os sapatos na porta, calçando os chinelos e deixando a bolsa no canto próximo, antes de desviar dela e seguir para a cozinha. 一 Tem janta?

  
* * *

  
Subiu para seu quarto logo depois de bater um dos maiores pratos de toda a sua vida e jogar as últimas colheradas fora, como costumava. Estava ansioso, e isso o consumia de uma maneira que fazia com que seu estômago se tornasse um enorme buraco negro. Assistiu alguns programas de variedades com sua mãe, fingindo que a vontade de contar sobre o que havia acontecido não estava sentada no sofá, entre os dois. Se jogou em sua cama logo depois de um banho quente e relaxante, mas não o suficiente para o acalmar por completo.  
  
Ligou seu notebook e tentou escrever alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Fuxicou o twitter e ignorou as marcações recentes de Chanyeol, que ainda vivia mencionando seu user em vídeos de bichinhos. Respondeu apenas as mensagens que o mais alto tinha mandado, perguntando se Baekhyun já havia respondido. Bloqueou o celular depois de olhar pela décima vez as notificações, apenas para checar se havia alguma resposta. Sem sucesso, também.  
  
Fechou o notebook e levantou apenas para colocá-lo em sua escrivaninha. Olhou para a janela da frente, vendo que a luz do quarto de Baekhyun estava apagada. Suspirou, convencido de que ele nem sequer veria sua mensagem em meio às inúmeras que provavelmente estava recebendo 一 principalmente por ter infringido uma das regras e ignorado a existência do kakaotalk.  
  
Voltou para a cama depois de apagar todas as luzes do cômodo, até mesmo a do abajur que tinha ao lado de sua cama. Colocou seu celular para carregar e checou mais uma vez, apenas por prevenção.  
  
Se ajeitou entre seu cobertor, torcendo para que pegasse no sono logo e esquecesse de toda essa agonia. Virou de um lado para o outro, como sempre, sabendo que se não dormisse direito, o dia seguinte seria uma tremenda tortura. Gostava de acordar cedo aos sábados para aproveitar a primeira metade do dia, já que sua consulta na psicóloga tomava a outra metade.  
  
Começou a distrair seus pensamentos com algumas coisas de sua rotina, buscando outros focos que não fossem àquele. Não queria colocar todas as suas expectativas somente naquilo, e até por isso se recordou das palavras de sua mãe. Mesmo que nada se resolvesse daquela forma, buscariam outras maneiras para lidar com essa pendência que ainda fazia morada em seu peito.  
  
E foi justamente com isso em mente, que conseguiu fechar os olhos e adormecer quase que por completo 一 isso, claro, se um barulhinho irritante no vidro de sua janela não tivesse sido o responsável para tirá-lo da situação de quase-sono. Abriu um dos olhos, e acreditando que era algo de sua cabeça, voltou a dormir. Porém, a batida o fez recordar do dia em que fugiu de um castigo para que ele e Baekhyun fossem jogar no fliperama da cidade. Sorriu assim que o barulhinho parou, mesmo de olhos fechados, o que também não durou muito tempo. Seu celular começou a vibrar incessantemente na cômoda ao lado, e Kyungsoo já ergueu o tronco preparado para xingar Chanyeol de tudo o que era nome, só que, mais uma vez, foi surpreendido.  
  
Sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o nome que quase saltava da tela, e não soube o que fazer além de pegar o aparelho, puxar seu cobertor para o lado e caminhar na direção da janela, ficando ainda mais desacreditado com o que encontrou na lateral de seu gramado. Com o coração disparado, afastou as persianas para ver se estava enxergando direito; Byun Baekhyun estava ali, embaixo de sua janela, ligando para seu celular no meio da noite, pela primeira vez depois de ter rejeitado seu pedido de desculpas anos atrás.  
  
De todas as coisas que imaginou que fossem que acontecer naquela madrugada, a última que cogitaria, com toda certeza, era ter Byun Baekhyun jogando pedrinhas em sua janela 一 não acreditava nem que receberia uma resposta, quem dirá algo daquele nível.  
  
Olhou mais uma vez apenas para ter certeza de que estava enxergando corretamente, e levou mesmo em consideração o receio de estar sonhando. Levou até alguns dedos para beliscar o próprio braço, como prevenção, torcendo a expressão ao perceber que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.  
  
O viu acenar timidamente assim que afastou as persianas. Seus olhos estavam encolhidos por causa do sorriso bonito, enquanto segurava o celular próximo de uma das orelhas. Aos poucos, percebeu que ele estava com um casaco pesado, todo encolhido dentro dele, e ainda usava sua camiseta velha dos Doosan Bears 一 seu time favorito de beisebol 一 por baixo, junto com uma calça de moletom cinza e um All Star preto, mal amarrado.  
  
Baekhyun estava prestes a dormir quando viu a mensagem de Kyungsoo. Não soube como reagir, menos ainda depois de descobrir que ele usava emojis. Era estranho, mas Do não tinha cara de quem usava esse tipo de coisa tão… ultrapassada. Já sabia que aquele casaco entregue por Chanyeol pertencia ao seu vizinho. Correu para checar o nome que estava bordado na etiqueta logo depois de atender a última estudante da fila, na manhã do ocorrido. Passou os últimos dias inteiros checando suas mensagens, e assim que estava prestes a desistir, viu sua tela brilhar como uma luz no final de um túnel escuro.  
  
Sentia falta dele e pensava constantemente em dizer alguma coisa quando o via pelos corredores. Kyungsoo era o único de todo o colégio que não parecia fazer tanta questão de falar com ele, e achava que parte disso era por causa da atitude infantil que teve, quando eram crianças. Cresceu esperando por pelo menos um pouco mais de insistência da parte do vizinho, e chorou por dois anos incessantemente, mordendo o próprio travesseiro para conter o ódio. Não acreditava que ele tinha desistido tão fácil assim da amizade que tinham. Isso o magoava até nos dias atuais, porque mesmo rodeado de amigos, Baekhyun continuava pensando que jamais teria uma amizade comparável com a que tinha com Kyungsoo.  
  
A cena de estar ali, naquele exato momento, com as pernas esticadas no gramado bem aparado e úmido dos Do, trouxe uma nostalgia gritante para o jogador. Se recordou da primeira noite em que teve que dormir sem Baekbeom, com quem compartilhava o quarto e dividia uma beliche, porque ele ia se mudar para o campus da Universidade, localizada na capital, logo que conseguiu passar no vestibular. Sentiu como se o quarto fosse grande demais para uma pessoa só, e sentiu medo de ficar ali, sozinho. Por isso, pulou a janela, escalou pelos canos laterais da casa de seu 一 até então 一 melhor amigo e bateu no vidro para que ele acordasse.  
  
Sentados no telhado, dividiram alguns chicletes e muitas inseguranças. Baekhyun conseguia se recordar da sensação boa que aquele momento breve e simples o rendeu. Sentia _mesmo_ falta daquilo e queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, mesmo que agora estivessem em situações completamente opostas.  
  
Kyungsoo destravou e abriu a janela, ainda receoso. Atendeu a ligação para que não precisassem falar alto, e se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz do Byun assim, tão de perto. Tinha engrossado tanto que nem se comparava com a que tinha, aos onze anos.  
  
一 _E aí, cara._ 一 Falou, acenando novamente com uma das mãos, levando os dedos esguios para a nuca logo em seguida, parecendo um tanto sem jeito. 一 _Atrapalhei alguma coisa?_ 一 Brincou, sorrindo malicioso, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente ao se dar conta de que não tinham mais intimidade, mesmo que se conhecessem há bastante tempo. 一 _Eu só vi sua mensagem agora._  
  
一 Ah, não tem problema. 一 Kyungsoo respondeu, ainda estático. 一 E-eu… 一 Pigarreou. 一 Só tava... tentando dormir.  
  
一 _Foi mal._ 一 Murmurou, próximo do microfone do celular. 一 _Posso voltar em um horário melhor, que esteja dentro dos padrões para as visitas. Se você quiser, claro._ 一 Torceu internamente para que ele negasse, e sentiu um alívio interno quando o viu mexer a cabeça negativamente umas três vezes seguidas.  
  
一 Não precisa. 一 Respondeu, receoso por acabar perdendo uma oportunidade como essa. 一 Você quer… 一 Umedeceu os lábios, apontando para dentro de seu quarto com o polegar.  
  
一 _Ah, acho melhor não._ 一 Fazia tanto tempo que não pisava na casa de Kyungsoo que ficou com um certo medo de parecer invasivo demais. 一 _Tava pensando que a gente podia, sei lá, caminhar por aí._  
  
一 Tudo bem. 一 Assentiu, se odiando por estar parecendo desesperado demais, mas a ansiedade que cresceu em seu peito precisava escapar, de algum jeito. 一 Vou calçar alguma coisa.  
  
一 _Ok, tô te esperando na porta dos fundos._ 一 Disse, finalizando a ligação e apontando para a parte indicada, antes de começar a caminhar na direção desta.  
  
Assim que o viu virar e sumir para a parte de trás de sua casa, voltou para dentro, fechando as janelas. Acendeu o abajur, ajeitou a calça quadriculada que vestia, pegou um moletom preto e colocou por cima de sua camiseta azul e lisa, de mangas longas. Pegou seus tênis, deu uma olhada rápida no próprio reflexo, arrumou alguns fios de seus cabelos para que ficasse, no mínimo, apresentável.  
  
Verificou se ainda estava com o cheiro de sua pasta de dente na boca, aliviado por não precisar escovar os dentes mais uma vez. Com os canos altos grudados nas mãos, apagou a luz e abriu a porta cautelosamente, seguindo para as escadas quando percebeu que a porta do quarto de sua mãe estava fechada.  
  
Desceu os degraus e seguiu direto para o pote de chaves, tomando cuidado com o barulho que o molho causou no vidro. Engoliu seco, caminhando na direção da cozinha. Seus passos não ecoavam pela casa, graças às meias de algodão, mas sua respiração ofegante sim. Nunca tinha saído durante a madrugada, muito menos escondido. Saber que era por uma causa importante o confortava, de certa forma, mas ainda assim tinha medo de ser pego por sua mãe em uma situação assim.  
  
Destrancou a porta dos fundos com o dobro de cuidado que costumava, estranhando por não vê-lo ali de frente. Saiu, encontrando Baekhyun de braços cruzados, encostado próximo do batente. Se assustou, fazendo-o rir.  
  
一 Você me assustou. 一 Kyungsoo falou, sentindo o coração acelerado, sem saber se era por estar com ele ou pelo pequeno susto que acabou de levar.  
  
一 Foi mal. 一 Murmurou. 一 Não queria ficar tão visível.  
  
Do encostou a porta, trancou e seguiu para os degraus de madeira, sentando para finalmente calçar os tênis. Baekhyun desceu pelo seu lado, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu casaco e o olhando de frente, já no gramado. Enfiou os cadarços para dentro, na intenção de apressar tudo.  
  
一 Eu demorei muito? 一 Perguntou, levantando e limpando a bunda com as próprias palmas.  
  
一 Não. 一 Disse. 一 Mas temos que ser rápidos, amanhã eu tenho treino. Temos que voltar antes do amanhecer.  
  
一 E para onde que nós vamos? 一 Kyungsoo não teve sua pergunta respondida, apenas recebeu um sorrisinho e o analisou caminhar para a lateral da casa novamente.  
  
Seguiu seus passos, abaixando em conjunto quando passaram pelas janelas. Atravessaram o gramado e pularam a cerca. Caminharam com certo receio pelas ruas escuras, mas assim que viraram a esquina, tudo ficou claro para Do 一 estavam indo para o parque. Mesmo percebendo isso, preferiu fingir que não sabia de nada apenas para ter algum assunto para puxar, com o garoto ao seu lado.  
  
一 Não vai me dizer para onde nós estamos indo? 一 Perguntou, sentindo o vapor de calor sair por seus lábios frios, controlando-se para não bater o queixo.  
  
一 Pro coração da cidade. 一 Baekhyun começou a caminhar de costas, para ficar de frente para Kyungsoo, que não soube como reagir. 一 Como nos velhos tempos, não é? 一 Assim que outro sorriso bonito foi direcionado para si, Do apertou as próprias mãos dentro do moletom. 一 Faz tempo que não dou uma volta no parque.  
  
一 Eu também. A última vez foi no…  
  
一 Festival da lama. 一 Disseram, em uníssono.  
  
一 Como você sabia disso? 一 Kyungsoo perguntou, parando assim que pararam de frente para as grades do portão principal.  
  
一 Não é só você que andou reparando em mim durante todos esses anos, Do. 一 Baekhyun se virou para o portão, tirando as mãos do bolso sem parecer se importar com o que tinha acabado de dizer, mas o estômago do garoto ao seu lado se importava tanto que chegou a gelar. 一 Ou tu acha que eu não percebia? 一 Riu assim que percebeu que ele estava estático. 一 _Você precisa aprender a ser menos óbvio._  
  
Kyungsoo conseguiu ouvir a voz do Baekhyun de onze anos ecoar por sua mente. Sorriu, se recordando de quando eles iam em algumas vendinhas juntos e o Byun saía de lá com os bolsos cheios, mesmo sem pagar por nada. Aquilo sempre deixava Do incomodado, principalmente por saber que furtar era errado, mas também por causa da tensão. E saber que Baekhyun fazia isso apenas por causa do prazer de estar quebrando alguma regra era totalmente divergente do cara que, agora, estava olhando para o cadeado, preso no portão.  
  
Ele não era mais aquele garotinho, pelo contrário, mas a frase ainda soava da mesma forma de quando via Kyungsoo limpando as mãos suadas na bermuda acima dos joelhos, morrendo de medo da possibilidade de serem flagrados no meio daquelas prateleiras de doces, mesmo sabendo que o dono era velho demais para enxergá-los, do caixa.  
  
一 Droga! 一 Baekhyun esbravejou, soltando o cadeado junto com a corrente. O tintilar puxou Do para a realidade que enfrentavam, anos depois. 一 Tá trancado.  
  
一 Quando foi que decidiram colocar um cadeado novo? 一 Zombou. 一 O cadeado quebrado tá aqui em Boryeong há mais tempo que nós dois juntos.  
  
一 Pois é. 一 Baekhyun levou as mãos para a própria cintura, analisando as possibilidades mentalmente. 一 Vamos ter que pular o portão.  
  
一 O que? 一 Kyungsoo franziu a testa, sem entender. 一 Por que? Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui fora?  
  
一 Para de ser bundão. 一 Baekhyun sorriu. 一 Quer que eu faça pezinho pra você ir primeiro? 一 Falou, vendo Do negar.  
  
一 Não precisa. 一 Respondeu, negando com a cabeça. 一 Eu sou quase do seu tamanho, se você consegue, eu também consigo. 一 Byun riu.  
  
一 Eu sou mais alto que você, cara. 一 Disse, se aproximando para mostrar que era maior. 一 Tô com 1,74.  
  
一 E eu com 1,70. 一 Baekhyun riu mais uma vez. 一 Que é?  
  
一 Conta outra! Você tem no máximo uns 1,68. 一 Constatou.  
  
一 Tá legal! 一 Soltou os ombros, suspirando e parando de frente para o portão. 一 Eu aceito o pezinho.   
  
Baekhyun o ajudou a pular para o outro lado e pulou logo em seguida. Limparam as mãos em suas próprias calças e seguiram pelo parque escuro. Continuaram quietos, e Kyungsoo não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas o seguiu e percebeu que estavam próximos da fonte.  
  
Assim que chegaram ao local esperado, assistiu Byun tirar uma moeda do bolso frontal de sua calça de pijama, fechar os olhos e jogá-la à frente, como nos velhos tempos. Kyungsoo pôde jurar que o viu ter dez anos novamente. Sentiu como se também tivesse, afinal. Sorriu, sentando ao lado de Baekhyun logo depois que ele ocupou a beira da fonte.  
  
O Byun suspirou, fazendo o vapor do frio excessivo escapar seus lábios rosados.  
  
一 Foram tantos anos que eu nem sei por onde começar. 一 Iniciou a conversa, colocando as mãos no meio das pernas para aquecê-las.  
  
一 Eu começo, então. 一 Kyungsoo tomou a frente. 一 Me desculpa pelo o que aconteceu. Eu não queria derrubar o Akuma no lago, foi mesmo sem querer. Se eu soubesse que importava tanto e que ficaríamos sem conversar por tanto tempo, teria nadado contra a correnteza só para pegar o seu boneco.  
  
一 Não, Kyungsoo, você já se desculpou sobre esse assunto quando rolou. Eu que fui um otário infantil pra caralho por ter jogado aquele outro boneco que você me deu, para compensar. 一 Disse, olhando para frente. 一 Eu fiquei muito tempo com raiva por um motivo que, hoje, consigo enxergar o quão banal era. A amizade que a gente tinha valia bem mais do que um boneco idiota.  
  
一 Era colecionável... 一 Kyungsoo falou, fazendo Baekhyun rir.  
  
一 A amizade que a gente tinha valia bem mais do que um boneco colecionável idiota. 一 Se corrigiu, fazendo Do rir, em retorno.  
  
一 Era edição limitada… 一 Fez outra vez, fazendo Byun se questionar se ele estava falando sério mesmo ou não. Não se conheciam mais o suficiente para saber disso sem uma constatação óbvia.  
  
一 Não é esse o ponto. 一 O sorriso se desfez. 一 Mesmo que fosse o último boneco do Akuma no mundo inteiro, sua amizade tinha que ter importado mais. Eu fui egoísta e te devo desculpas.  
  
一 Eu sei que não é o ponto, mas éramos crianças e tudo parece absurdo quando temos onze anos. 一 Kyungsoo aproximou as mãos da própria boca, as aquecendo. 一 Agora, tendo essa conversa com você, percebo que não tínhamos maturidade o suficiente para lidar com essas coisas, e tá tudo bem. Só fico triste pelo o que isso me rendeu.  
  
一 E o que te rendeu?  
  
Processou a pergunta de Baekhyun, pensando se deveria ou não trazer aquele detalhe à tona. Por fim, decidiu que não era a melhor opção estragar o momento bom que estavam finalmente construindo.  
  
一 Todos esses anos afastado de você. 一 Omitiu, já que apenas substituiu para outro sentimento. Realmente tinha sentido falta de Byun.  
  
一 Foi difícil pra mim também, se isso te conforta de alguma forma. 一 Sorriram um para o outro.  
  
一 Se me permite constatar, não parece que foi difícil. Sem mim, você conquistou muito mais coisas do que se ainda estivesse andando comigo. 一 Disse Do. 一 Eu sou tipo um zé ninguém naquele colégio. Você, agora, é um astro. Tem muitos amigos, todo mundo gosta de você, te reconhece, te cumprimenta… Você fez muitas amizades nesse meio tempo.  
  
一 Mas ninguém me conhece de verdade, Kyungsoo, essa é a diferença. 一 Confessou. 一 Não consegui achar uma amizade tão sincera quanto a nossa durante todo esse tempo. Naquele monte de pessoas, ninguém sabe nada sobre mim. Não sabem que eu vivo à sombra das conquistas do meu irmão. Que vivem me cobrando para que eu seja sempre melhor que ele, que ache um jeito de superar todas as coisas que ele já fez. E que, como consequência dessa merda toda, eu acabo alimentando a droga da minha cobrança interna e me sentindo um bosta por tentar me igualar ao Baekbeom.  
  
一 Isso foi bem pessoal. 一 Kyungsoo virou para ele.  
  
一 Foi, né? Foi mal, cara. 一 Levou uma das mãos para a nuca, sem jeito. 一 É que esse é o primeiro Natal que ele vem passar com a gente aqui em casa, desde que se mudou para a capital. Eu tô nervoso por ter que ver ele depois de tanto tempo e… Não sei dizer, mas isso tá me deixando sufocado. Não consegui contar pra ninguém além de você. Quando vi sua mensagem, foi meio que ver uma luz no final de um túnel escuro, saca? 一 Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. 一 Você é o único de todo o colégio que conhece o Baekbeom de verdade. Pros caras de lá, ele é uma lenda. Ele era um bom irmão e fez muita falta nos primeiros anos, mas eu só queria… sei lá, ser melhor que ele em algum sentido. Ou diferente, pelo menos.  
  
一 Bom, eu aposto que o Baekbeom quer que você seja diferente dele. 一 Kyungsoo falou. 一 Lembra daquele dia que ele ficou puto porque sua mãe comprou blusas iguais pra vocês dois?  
  
Riram juntos ao se recordarem da briga cruel que rolou, há anos atrás.  
  
一 Verdade, aquele soco no braço ainda dói na minha alma.  
  
一 Relaxa, Baekhyun. 一 Kyungsoo lutou contra si mesmo para colocar a mão no ombro dele, apertando duas vezes antes de tirar a mão dali, sem saber nomear o que tinha acabado de sentir. 一 Eu não sei como é ter um irmão mais velho talentoso, nem mesmo o que é ter um irmão, pra ser mais exato. Só que, se o Baekbeom ainda estiver do mesmo jeito que antes, tenho certeza que ele vai querer que tu seja você mesmo, acima de tudo. Ele era bem autêntico. Usava bandana por cima do boné, tinha o cabelo grande, era engraçado sem nem fazer esforço, e é por isso que ficou marcado nessa cidade. Por ser diferente. Ser ele mesmo, sabe? Isso sim faz toda a diferença.  
  
一 Você tem razão. 一 Sorriu ao se recordar das roupas estranhas que o irmão costumava usar na adolescência, o que entrava em contraste com o ele atual. 一 Mesmo assim, ainda me sinto meio que privilegiado por já ter pego o bonde andando. Meu sobrenome só tem esse peso todo por causa do esforço dele, não pelo meu. Mesmo sendo autêntico, ele continuava sendo um puta babaca em muitos aspectos. Fazia bullying com muita gente inocente só para se crescer na frente do time, chegou até a me zoar na frente dos amigos dele, algumas vezes, e eu sempre achei isso ridículo.  
  
一 Bom, como você já tinha percebido que eu reparava demais, acho que posso dizer que também reparei em como você é diferente dele nesse aspecto. 一 Pensou em olhá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Seria íntimo demais se dissesse o que tinha em mente olhando diretamente para o rapaz ao seu lado. 一 Você é legal com todo mundo, é sempre simpático, animado, protege quem precisa e vive ajudando nos programas contra o bullying que rolam no colégio. As pessoas gostam muito de você por isso, Baekhyun. Todo mundo tá acostumado a lidar com garotos populares cheios de si, que acham que o fato de serem conhecidos e respeitados serve como um passe livre para ser babaca. Seu irmão aceitou esse passe, você não. E isso por si só já te torna muito diferente dele, quando tinha a sua idade.  
  
一 Eu não fui legal contigo, naquele dia. 一 Kyungsoo percebeu que ele se culpava demais, assim como a si mesmo. No final das contas, estavam no mesmo barco. 一 Quando eu te dei aquele soco na barriga, na ponte, eu percebi que nunca mais na minha vida queria socar alguém. 一 Riu soprado, balançando as pernas para tentar achar uma fonte de calor. 一 Eu definitivamente odeio violência, por isso escolhi os Lions ao invés do Clube da Luta. Também porque o nome é tão zoado quanto o filme e segundo que… aqueles maiôs… 一 Negou com a cabeça, rindo. 一 Eu ia ficar horrível de maiô!  
  
一 Sim, você ia ficar horrível de maiô. 一 Do concordou, mesmo acreditando que seria uma boa cena para se admirar, e tinha certeza que muitas pessoas achariam a mesma coisa. 一 Não que aquela calça branca e colada do uniforme de beisebol seja tão diferente, mas né… 一 Brincou naturalmente, ainda satisfeito por poder ouvir a risada de Baekhyun tão de perto.  
  
一 Sabe, Kyungsoo, você é bem mais legal agora do que quando tinha onze anos. 一 Admitiu, levantando e ficando de frente para ele. 一 Melhorou nas piadas, pelo menos.  
  
一 Ainda tenho umas piadas de nerd na manga, caso sinta saudade. 一 Do também levantou, passando as mãos pela calça para limpá-la costumeiramente, sentindo sua bunda gelada pelo contato com a fonte. Nem sentia as próprias nádegas, mas também nem se importava.  
  
一 Eu… 一 Baekhyun o encarou, fechando o sorriso para parecer sério. 一 Eu senti a sua falta. E das piadas de nerd também, mas nem tanto.  
  
Sorriram.  
  
一 Eu também sen-  
  
Antes que completasse sua frase, uma luz forte os iluminou. Olhou para o meio das árvores, vendo que alguém se aproximava com uma lanterna 一 que mais parecia um luminol para detectar coisas suspeitas. Se sentiram como manchas indevidas, no mesmo instante.  
  
一 Ei! Vocês aí! O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? 一 Ouviram a voz grossa e trépida, mas antes que Kyungsoo tentasse enxergar quem era, Baekhyun o puxou pelo pulso para que começassem a correr na direção que vieram.  
  
一 Desde quando o parque tem segurança? 一 Do perguntou, ofegante enquanto corria, tentando não se importar com a mão que circulava seu pulso, mesmo que por cima do casaco grosso que usava.  
  
一 Contrataram o pai do Minseok como vigia noturno esses dias, porque muitos jovens vinham beber aqui durante a noite e vomitavam em tudo. 一 Contou, sentindo o rosto gelado pela pressa. 一 Eu me esqueci disso completamente. Merda.  
  
Pararam de frente para o portão, ainda afobados.  
  
一 Quer ajuda pra pular de volta? 一 Baekhyun questionou.  
  
一 Não, pode deixar que eu me viro. 一 Kyungsoo levou as mãos para as hastes de metal, erguendo o corpo como o próprio Byun estava fazendo. 一 Só vamos dar o fora daqui logo porque eu não posso ser preso, ainda mais por uma invasão besta dessa.  
  
Baekhyun desceu primeiro, colocando os pés no chão e esperando Kyungsoo também pular. Porém, antes que fizesse isso, acabou prendendo sua calça em uma das partes pontiagudas, surpreendentemente rasgando-a.  
  
一 Droga! 一 Apontou para o portão, vendo parte do tecido ali, preso. 一 A minha calça!  
  
一 Voltem aqui, seus moleques! 一 Gritou o mais velho, iluminando as costas deles com a lanterna.  
  
一 É só uma calça! 一 Baekhyun o puxou, segurando a risada. 一 Vamo dar o fora daqui!  
  
Correram por algumas quadras, até onde Byun julgou ser seguro para que parassem para repor o ar perdido. Aproveitou para rir do estrago na calça de Do, que apenas fechou a expressão e tirou sua jaqueta grossa para tirar o moletom que usava por baixo, cobrindo parte de sua cueca que aparecia.  
  
一 Isso não foi engraçado! 一 Reclamou, colocando o casaco de volta para se proteger do frio, correndo um pouco para alcançar Baekhyun, que já tinha voltado a andar.  
  
一 Foi sim. 一 Respondeu, ainda sem deixar de sorrir, evidenciando seus dentes enfileirados e bonitos, com uma feição divertida.  
  
一 Ok, foi mesmo. 一 Se permitiu rir um pouco. 一 Se fosse verão, eu não ia reclamar porque é sempre bom ter um ventinho extra nos países de baixo. Mas agora a minha bunda tá congelada!  
  
一 E isso só deixa tudo mais engraçado ainda! 一 Baekhyun falou, voltando a rir alto.  
  
Não disseram, mas ambos odiaram o fato de tudo ser tão próximo em Boryeong. Como correram grande parte do percurso, chegaram ainda mais rápido do que queriam na rua em que moravam. Baekhyun parou em seu próprio gramado, vendo Kyungsoo seguir para a porta de sua respectiva casa.  
  
一 Valeu por hoje. 一 O Byun murmurou, e Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente por tudo estar silencioso o suficiente para que pudesse ouvi-lo claramente.  
  
一 Digo o mesmo. 一 Sorriu. 一 Foi divertido, apesar da calça rasgada.  
  
一 Boa sorte pra achar outra dessas, inclusive. 一 Baekhyun brincou, abaixando para pegar a chave reserva que ficava embaixo do tapete. 一 Nos vemos na segunda? 一 Perguntou enquanto destrancava a porta da frente, com todo o cuidado do mundo.  
  
一 Ah… Hum… 一 Kyungsoo havia se esquecido do resto que os aguardava fora daquele parque. Tinha esquecido completamente de que pertenciam a grupos de sociedade diferentes, e que, muito provavelmente, Baekhyun optaria por fingir que nada aconteceu no dia seguinte. A ficha da idade que tinham caiu em seus ombros, mas ao invés de colocar suas dúvidas para fora, respondeu apenas um: 一 Sim, claro que sim.  
  
一 Boa noite. 一 O Byun cochichou e acenou, sorridente, após abrir a porta.  
  
Kyungsoo o assistiu entrar, retribuindo o sorriso e o aceno.  
  
一 Boa noite. 一 Respondeu apenas para si mesmo, porque Baekhyun já havia entrado sorrateiramente.  
  
Não conseguiu deixar o sorriso desaparecer conforme seguia para a porta dos fundos. Tirou os sapatos na porta, entrando apenas de meia para evitar barulhos. Trancou tudo e seguiu para o andar de cima, ainda sorridente. Trocou de calça, pensando que aquele rasgo provavelmente seria a sua única certeza de que aquela noite realmente havia passado de um sonho.  
  
Se jogou na cama, olhando para o quarto de Baekhyun que continuava com as luzes apagadas. Continuou sorrindo como nunca sorria há muito tempo. Estava mesmo feliz com a conversa que tiveram, e se apegou a esse sentimento antes de pegar no sono, tentando não dar ouvidos às inseguranças que insistiam em lhe dizer que segunda-feira, no colégio, seria decepcionado.  
  
Pelo menos, agora, sabia que estava tudo bem entre eles. Mesmo que não se tornassem tão próximos como antes, sentia que tinha dado um primeiro passo essencial.  
  



	3. Saiba como lidar com a liberdade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa leitura :)

**  
  
** **N** aquele fim de tarde de sábado, Kyungsoo entrou no vagão se sentindo muito mais leve que o normal. Conversou com sua mãe antes e decidiram que seria uma boa ideia finalmente conversar com sua psicóloga sobre suas inseguranças. A conversa com Baekhyun foi o pilar mais importante para que tomasse a decisão de colocar tudo para fora e, se fosse sincero, não estava nem um pouco arrependido.  
  
Sentou em um dos assentos vagos, pegou seus fones de ouvido e desenrolou antes de colocá-los em seus devidos lugares. Deu play em ‘Live Your Life’, curtindo o som e o alívio que se instalou em seu peito. Analisou com mais precisão a paisagem que passava borrada pela janela, se dando a liberdade de balançar a cabeça conforme a batida, para curtir cada uma delas.  
  
Tentou não pensar no que aconteceria segunda-feira, como sua psicóloga o instruiu.  
  
 _Um dia de cada vez, ok?_  
  
As palavras ditas por ela ecoaram por sua mente, e ele só conseguiu sorrir, mesmo sem mostrar os dentes.  
  
 _Ok, um dia de cada vez._

  
* * *

  
Chamou Chanyeol para que pudessem ir mais cedo para o colégio. Mandou mensagem meia noite, no domingo, para que se encontrassem lá na frente. Por isso, levantou mais cedo e correu para o chuveiro para conseguir despertar ainda mais.  
  
Viu que seu shampoo estava acabando, e se recordou de começar com as pequenas coisas, por isso, não o jogou fora e aproveitou a última espremida 一 mesmo que tenha sido um tanto doloroso, não hesitou, e ficou orgulhoso de seu progresso.  
  
Quando estava apertando a gravata do uniforme no pescoço, desviou os olhos do próprio reflexo e olhou para a janela, vendo que Baekhyun também estava acordado e andando pelo próprio quarto, com a camisa aberta e a gravata solta nos ombros. Se distraiu tanto que nem percebeu que ele estava se aproximando para abrir a própria janela. Ouviu o ‘psiu’ soar baixo do outro lado, e apontou para o próprio peito, perguntando se era consigo, mesmo que fosse óbvio. Assim que o Byun assentiu, Kyungsoo se esticou em sua escrivaninha para abrir a janela acima, vendo uma camada grossa de neve cair dali e parar em seu gramado, que também estava dominado pela camada branca.  
  
Foi só então que percebeu que estava nevando. A primeira neve do ano havia caído naquela madrugada de domingo, e nem sequer havia percebido. Estava perdido demais em seus próprios devaneios.  
  
一 Bom dia, margarida. 一 Baekhyun falou alto o suficiente para que ouvisse.  
  
一 Bom dia. 一 Kyungsoo respondeu, se encolhendo por conta do vento frio que invadiu o cômodo. Se perguntou se ele também estava com frio, já que sua camisa continuava aberta, mas em momento algum ele mencionou se encolher.  
  
一 Tava pensando… Cê quer uma carona? 一 Se segurou para não franzir a testa, quando percebeu que ele estava se esforçando para fazer aquela pergunta. 一 Sabe, nós vamos pro mesmo lugar, né? O colégio, e tals… Sem contar que tá frio pra cacete pra tu ficar no ponto de ônibus. Meu carro tem aquecedor, instalei no verão porque no inverno passado eu nem consegui entrar nessa lata velha e... 一 Mexeu nos cabelos da nuca, evidenciando o quanto estava tenso pela proposta.  
  
一 Tudo bem. 一 Kyungsoo assentiu, o interrompendo porque sabia que Baekhyun falava demais quando estava nervoso, e que se deixasse, continuaria se justificando sem a menor necessidade.  
  
一 Sério? 一 Baekhyun quase juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. 一 Quer dizer… ok. Dez minutos? 一 Disse, e Do concordou.  
  
一 Beleza. 一 Falou, sorrindo, mas fechou a boca logo em seguida, tentando não deixar tão evidente sua animação. 一 Te vejo daqui dez minutos, então. 一 Se preparou para puxar a janela consigo. 一 Ah, e valeu por isso.  
  
一 Não precisa agradecer, cara. 一 Baekhyun sorriu, e Kyungsoo sentiu como se seu peito estivesse derretendo ao ver os caninos bonitos e pontudos se evidenciando.  
  
Se ele soubesse que era lindo sorrindo, talvez fizesse isso mais vezes, não é?  
  
Kyungsoo se perguntou isso quando fechou a janela de seu quarto, mas resolveu não falar nada. Baekhyun já tinha plena consciência de que era muito atraente, e se continuasse sorrindo daquele jeito, provavelmente o coração de Kyungsoo não aguentaria e explodiria dentro da caixa torácica. Não poderia arriscar, do jeito que batia, era bem provável que isso deixasse de ser uma suposição e se tornasse uma realidade.  
  
Secou os cabelos correndo e se agasalhou devidamente. Desceu as escadas, vendo que sua mãe estava sentada na cozinha, com uma xícara de café quente, embaçando os óculos enquanto folheava mais um dos muitos livros que lia durante o ano.  
  
一 Bom dia, mãe. 一 Beijou os cabelos dela, se esticando pelo balcão para pegar uma maçã na fruteira central. 一 Tchau, mãe. 一 Disse, sem esperar uma resposta para morder um pedaço da fruta vermelhinha e sedutora.  
  
一 Espera aí! 一 Kyungsoo se virou quando ouviu a voz dela. 一 Bom dia, filho. Dormiu bem? Nossa, eu também dormi! Que bom ver você sorrindo desse jeito! Aposto que dormiu as nove horas recomendadas, não é? Poxa, que ótimo! Tô bem feliz em saber como você tá! Espero que tenha um ótimo dia no colégio e que me diga por que está indo tão cedo pra lá! 一 Riu da falsa empolgação que a mais velha forçava em cada uma daquelas palavras.  
  
一 Sim, mãe, dormi as nove horas recomendadas. E to indo mais cedo porque quero ajudar na organização do baile. 一 Continuou caminhando na direção da sala, pegando sua bolsa que estava próxima da porta da frente. 一 E não se preocupe com a falta de gente no ponto, nesse horário, eu vou de carona com o Baekhyun.  
  
一 Você… o quê? 一 Ela tirou os óculos, indignada. 一 O Baekhyun? Dos Byun? Nós estamos falando do mesmo Baekhyun que era o seu melhor amigo ou tem outro agora? 一 Ela apontou para o lado, indicando a casa vizinha, mesmo que não fosse possível vê-la. 一 Vocês voltaram a se falar _desse jeito_?  
  
一 É mãe, esse Baekhyun mesmo. Ainda não estamos nos falando desse jeito, mas pode ser que role, uma hora ou outra. 一 Kyungsoo passou as alças da mochila pelos braços, mesmo com dificuldade por causa do casaco grosso. Imitou o gesto dela apontando para o lado, só de pirraça. 一 Até mais tarde! 一 Acenou, saindo de casa antes que ela iniciasse mais algumas perguntas e acabasse se atrasando.  
  
Porém, como já era de se esperar, Baekhyun ainda nem tinha saído de casa. Ele sempre se atrasava, mesmo quando estipulava o tempo. Kyungsoo riu sozinho, vendo que quase nada havia mudado. Parou em frente à caminhonete, se olhando em um dos retrovisores. Quase pulou para trás quando o ouviu falando alto com seus pais, se despedindo e abrindo a porta.  
  
一 Tá, tá! 一 Gritou, mesmo com tudo escancarado. 一 Falô!  
  
一 Fala direito comigo, Byun Baekhyun! Eu ainda sou sua mãe, pelo o que eu me lembro! 一 Fazia tempo que não ouvia a voz da Sra. Byun tão claramente, que até estranhou.  
  
一 Tchau, mamãe! 一 Disse, frustrado. 一 Tchau, papai!  
  
一 Tchau, porpetone! 一 Os dois disseram em uníssono.  
  
Só percebeu a presença de Kyungsoo quando ouviu a risada que escapou dos lábios dele. Franziu o cenho, fechando a porta antes que sua mãe soltasse mais algum apelido vergonhoso.  
  
一 Porpetone? 一 Repetiu, rindo mais um pouco. 一 Eles ainda te chamam assim?  
  
一 Ninguém pode saber disso. 一 Baekhyun desceu os degraus da entrada, tirando as chaves do bolso frontal, apontando para Do e semicerrando as pálpebras. 一 Ninguém!  
  
一 Ok! 一 Ergueu as mãos, em rendição. 一 Não tá mais aqui quem ouviu! 一 O assistiu entrar no automóvel alto e puxar o pino da porta do carona para que também pudesse entrar. 一 Até porque seria estranho descobrirem que a estrela do time de beisebol é chamada de porpetone pelos pais, né? 一 Baekhyun encarou o sorriso divertido de Kyungsoo, ainda sério.  
  
一 Ainda dá tempo de eu te chutar do meu carro, sabia? 一 Entrou na brincadeira, e Do só percebeu quando também sorriu. 一 Sua mãe ainda te chama de pinguinzinho? 一 Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e Kyungsoo aquiesceu.  
  
一 Se isso te conforta… sim. 一 Os dois riram juntos.  
  
Só cessaram quando Baekhyun deu partida.  
  
Até o meio do trajeto, compartilharam um silêncio incômodo. Ainda não tinham muito assunto um com o outro, mesmo que já estivessem aparentemente bem com suas presenças tão próximas. Baekhyun olhou para Kyungsoo em um sinal vermelho, vendo que as bochechas dele já estavam um pouco rosadas pelo calor gostoso do aquecedor. Os cabelos negros estavam para baixo, como costumavam, e até pensou em falar que preferia o topete, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, até que olhou para o painel e percebeu que o rádio novo, instalado recentemente também, estava desligado.  
  
一 Quer ouvir alguma coisa? 一 Perguntou, pigarreando. 一 Dá pra conectar seu celular, se quiser. 一 Ligou o rádio e ativou tudo o que era necessário.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Kyungsoo caçou o bluetooth com seu aparelho, até que encontrou e conectou. 一 Você já ouviu Day6? 一 Questionou, antes de colocar para tocar, receoso por saber que nem todo mundo aprovava bandas atuais.  
  
一 Já ouvi falar, mas nunca ouvi. 一 Baekhyun respondeu, soltando o freio de mão e avançando o sinal verde. 一 Não costumo ouvir muita música, as poucas que ouço são rocks mais antigos e estrangeiros, por influência do meu pai, sabe? Tipo Beatles, Bon Jovi… Gosto muito de Bon Jovi.  
  
一 É um pouco diferente, não sei se você vai gostar… 一 Kyungsoo soltou os ombros. 一 É a minha banda atual favorita. Se você quiser, posso procurar alguma coisa do Bon Jovi aqui e… 一 Baekhyun o interrompeu:  
  
一 Relaxa, cara! Pode colocar, sério mesmo! 一 Tirou os olhos da estrada apenas para reforçar suas palavras. 一 Não sou o tipo de cara que se fecha pra coisas atuais e julga o gosto musical alheio. 一 Sorriu, virando para frente mais uma vez. 一 Isso é coisa de gente velha.  
  
一 É mesmo. 一 Riu um pouco, voltando a atenção para seu celular, rolando por sua playlist, até selecionar _‘Days Gone By’._  
  
Baekhyun olhou para o painel para ver o nome. Ficou receoso, mas se aliviou quando o viu sorrir e balançar a cabeça.  
  
一 Eles são bons. 一 Disse. 一 É mais animado do que eu to acostumado, mas continua sendo bom. Depois me manda umas músicas pelo kakaotalk ou por mensagem.  
  
一 Posso te mandar a minha playlist, se quiser… 一 Ofereceu, animado.  
  
一 Fechado. 一 Baekhyun assentiu. 一 E eu te mando uma minha, em troca.  
  
一 Beleza. 一 Kyungsoo já estava preparado para pular o final, mas Baekhyun estranhou.  
  
一 Por que você vai pular? 一 Questionou. Do pensou em diversas maneiras para se explicar, mas nenhuma opção parecia boa o suficiente. 一 Deixa tocar até o final, eu gostei da música.  
  
Mesmo com os dedos coçando para pular, resolveu deixá-la, como foi pedido. Tentou focar nas palavras de sua psicóloga para que evoluísse aos poucos, avançando pelo menos dois tópicos por vez, e como já tinha usado seu shampoo inteiro e comido a maçã por completo, aquele seria o terceiro tópico de um dia que sequer havia começado. Era bem doloroso. Porém, voltou-se para Baekhyun, que estava batucando os dedos pelo volante, no ritmo da batida. Se distraiu tão bem com a aceitação de Byun, que só voltou a piscar quando a música tinha acabado e eles estavam passando pelo quebra-molas, que anunciava a proximidade do colégio.  
  
Desde que lançou, nunca tinha se dado o prazer de ouvi-la até aquela parte. E, bom, tinha gostado muito do final, porque trazia a impressão de que a música acabava na metade da última frase. Até checou para ver se não tinha pulado sem querer, mas ficou ainda mais satisfeito quando se certificou de que não havia feito nada disso. Mais uma barreira interna avançada.  
  
 _Check._  
  
Baekhyun estacionou em sua vaga costumeira, desligando o motor e o rádio junto.  
  
一 Se quiser carona na volta, também, é só falar. 一 Disse, tirando seu próprio cinto de segurança, vendo Kyungsoo fazer o mesmo.  
  
一 Isso se os seus amigos não pegarem no seu pé por estar andando comigo, né? 一 Kyungsoo olhou para o lado de fora, vendo que Minseok e Jongdae os encaravam, incrédulos, parados de frente para o Honda Fit de um deles, que estava estacionado na vaga lateral.  
  
一 Merda. 一 Baekhyun falou, se arrependendo da palavra quando notou o misto de surpresa e decepção que dominou seu vizinho. 一 Não, cara, isso não tem nada a ver com você, ok? É que eu cheguei depois do horário combinado e provavelmente eles vão comer o meu rabo… 一 Suspirou, mentindo. 一 Enfim, qualquer coisa me manda mensagem que eu te espero.  
  
Abriu a porta, esperando Kyungsoo repetir o ato, assentindo ao descer.  
  
一 Valeu pela carona, Baekhyun. 一 Disse, encostando sua porta.  
  
一 Não tem de que. 一 Acenou, batendo a porta do motorista e assistindo seu vizinho tomar uma distância considerável, até que finalmente não pudesse ouvir nada.  
  
O viu parar de frente para Park Chanyeol, que estava encostado em sua vespa verde-água e também parecia impressionado com a cena protagonizada pelos dois. Se perguntou se eles eram próximos há muito tempo e se Kyungsoo o considerava seu melhor amigo, mas os pensamentos desceram pelo ralo quando a voz de Minseok se fez presente.  
  
一 Que merda é essa, cara? 一 Questionou, fazendo Baekhyun fechar os olhos e rolá-los por baixo das pálpebras, antes de se virar e abri-los novamente. 一 Deu pra andar com perdedores, agora?  
  
一 É, mano! 一 Jongdae completou, apontando para os dois, que ainda conversavam na vaga, distantes. 一 Daqui a pouco você vira amigo daquele moleque estranho dos Park, também.  
  
一 Ele é meu vizinho. Eu ofereci uma carona por causa dessa neve toda, só isso. 一 Apontou para as camadas brancas que os cercavam, vendo o vapor sair de seus lábios conforme falava.  
  
一 Baekhyun, nós estamos no penúltimo ano do colegial, cara. Tu não precisa mais fingir ser simpático com todo mundo, não tem nenhum concurso de miss simpatia em jogo. Tu é o cara mais popular daqui dessa merda, o mínimo que você tem que fazer é agir como tal, e isso não inclui ser legal com todo mundo que aparece no seu caminho. 一 Ouviu cada uma daquelas palavras de Minseok, totalmente desacreditado.  
  
Sabia que Jongdae e Minseok não eram tão simpáticos, e em muitas questões acabava destoando bastante deles. Porém, não imaginava que era visto dessa forma, como se estivesse forçando para ganhar uma aprovação utópica. Não era legal com todo mundo porque queria ser popular, simplesmente era, porque queria ser diferente de seu irmão em pelo menos um aspecto. Baekbeom era egocêntrico como seus dois colegas de time, e foi assim durante todo o seu tempo na Gangnam Academy High School. Por isso, não hesitou em dizer o que pensava.  
  
一 Cê tá certo, Minseok. 一 Virou, trancando seu carro. 一 Vocês dois tão certos, na verdade. Estamos no penúltimo ano... Ser popular não inclui ser legal com todo mundo que aparece no meu caminho. 一 Disse, voltando-se para eles. 一 E é por isso que eu quero que vocês dois se fodam. 一 Completou, usando um tom neutro ao sorrir, e se distanciar, deixando-os completamente sem chão, estagnados.  
  
一 Baekhyun! 一 Jongdae gritou. 一 Espera aí, mano! Você não entendeu direito o nosso ponto…  
  
一 Vão se foder! 一 Se virou, tirando as mãos do bolso, mostrando os dedos do meio, enquanto caminhava de costas, em direção à entrada do colégio.  
  
一 Deixa ele pra lá, Dae. 一 Minseok o segurou, e Baekhyun girou os calcanhares, indo até a entrada.  
  
Pensou em parar para conversar com Kyungsoo e Chanyeol, mas não queria envolvê-los naquele instante, pois aquilo era extremamente pessoal. Já queria dizer aquilo para aqueles dois cagadores de regras há mais tempo do que admitiria, e foi por isso que atravessou os corredores, sentindo os ombros mais leves e a garganta até mais úmida pelas palavras soltas.  
  
Chanyeol virou para Kyungsoo, depois de acompanharem Baekhyun com os olhos.  
  
一 Que… merda… que… 一 Continuava sem palavras, apontando para a entrada por onde o jogador tinha acabado de passar. 一 Primeiro cês chegam juntos, depois ele manda o Minseok e o Jongdae se foder? Que merda que tá rolando aqui?  
  
一 Posso te contar no intervalo? 一 Pegou o capacete das mãos do Park, encaixando o feixe em um dos retrovisores, pendurando-o ali. 一 Nós ainda temos um monte de flocos de neve pra recortar. 一 Kyungsoo nem deu tempo para que ele protestasse, apenas desviou da motocicleta e seguiu para a entrada.  
  
Chanyeol se apressou com as pernas longas, colocando as mãos no bolso de suas camadas de blusas, se acalmando só quando chegou ao lado do mais baixo. Empurraram a porta pesada juntos e, em respeito ao que ele tinha pedido, Park não deu um pio até o horário mencionado.  
  
Kyungsoo estava distraído demais enquanto cortava os flocos de neve desenhados em cartolina pelas meninas, pensando no que tinha rolado no estacionamento. Procurou Baekhyun pelo ginásio, mas não o encontrou. Procurou até mesmo no momento em que todos resolveram atacar a mesa de café da manhã, que tinham organizado para o pessoal que tinha se voluntariado para ajudar, e não o encontrou.  
  
Chanyeol, por outro lado, se distraiu tanto com a presença de Sehun que quase cortou o próprio dedo com a tesoura sem ponta. E nos momentos em que não estava de olhos pregados no filho do diretor, estava tentando se segurar para não perguntar nada para Do.  
  
Quando o sinal da primeira aula tocou, juntaram suas coisas e seguiram quietos para a sala de Física II. Sentaram lado a lado, e Park pôde jurar que a ponta de sua língua coçou para questionar pelo menos uma das coisas que rondavam sua mente, mas percebeu que Kyungsoo não estava muito bem com a ausência de Baekhyun, que também se perpetuou nas primeiras aulas. Do estava tentando não se sentir culpado pelo acontecido, mas estava sendo bem mais difícil do que esperava.  
  
Depois das primeiras aulas, foram para o refeitório. Na fila, Chanyeol cumprimentou cada uma das funcionárias que serviam na cantina, mesmo que não fosse pegar nada e só estivesse acompanhando Kyungsoo, que segurava sua própria bandeja e pegava os pequenos recipientes descartáveis.  
  
Por fim, pegou duas caixinhas de suco de laranja, pois sabia que Park tentaria roubar o seu e precisava se prevenir antes que isso ocorresse.  
  
Ocuparam uma mesa vaga, próximos da saída do refeitório grande, porque eram os únicos que não tinham lugar fixo e sempre acabavam em lugares diferentes.  
  
Soltou os ombros ao perceber os lábios contraídos de Chanyeol, vendo que ele estava mesmo se controlando.  
  
一 Vai! Pode perguntar, Park. 一 Ergueu a bandeira verde, fazendo o mais alto sorrir, em alívio.  
  
一 Você e o… 一 Antes que completasse a pergunta, olhou por cima dos ombros de Do, que tinha quase certeza de que Sehun estava entrando, do outro lado do refeitório, naquele exato momento. Acreditou nisso até perceber que Chanyeol não estava corado como costumava, e sim, pálido. 一 Droga… 一 Pigarreou, levando a mão fechada até a frente dos próprios lábios, como se estivesse tossindo.  
  
一 Que foi? 一 Antes que Kyungsoo virasse para ver do que se tratava, levou as mãos até as dele.  
  
一 Não olha pra trás agora não, cara. 一 Murmurou. 一 O Byun tá vindo na nossa direção…  
  
一 O que? 一 Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.  
  
一 3, 2, 1… 一 Assim que Chanyeol finalizou a contagem, Baekhyun chegou, tocando o ombro de Do, que estava coberto pelo suéter do uniforme.  
  
一 E aí, nerdões. 一 Brincou, apontando para a terceira e única cadeira vaga da mesa. 一 Esse lugar tá ocupado? 一 Apontou.  
  
一 Só se for pelo mau humor do Kyungsoo. 一 Chanyeol zombou, fazendo Baekhyun rir antes de se sentar.  
  
一 É uma ótima oportunidade pra mandar esse mau humor embora. 一 Byun falou, olhando para Do, que ainda não tinha assimilado o que estava acontecendo. 一 Posso almoçar com vocês hoje?  
  
一 Até pode, mas vai ter que me dar uma jaqueta dessas. 一 Chanyeol era tão legal que conseguia disfarçar e aliviar todo o clima. 一 O Kyung vai querer uma também, não é, cara?  
  
一 Acreditem, vocês não iam querer ter uma dessas nem se fosse o último casaco do mundo em uma noite fria como a de ontem. 一 Baekhyun falou. 一 Junto com essa jaqueta college vem uma puta pressão que eu não desejo pra ninguém. Vai por mim.  
  
一 Sem contar que ela fica bem melhor em você do que ficaria na gente. 一 Kyungsoo falou, piscando algumas vezes para voltar à realidade, percebendo que todos ao redor encaravam sua mesa.  
  
一 Isso foi um elogio? 一 Baekhyun virou para ele, sorrindo.  
  
一 Fale por você, Do. 一 Chanyeol entrou na conversa antes que o mais baixo respondesse a pergunta que lhe foi direcionada. 一 Eu tenho certeza que ficaria ainda mais gatão numa dessas.  
  
Os dois riram, e Park também os acompanhou. Aos poucos, foram se distraindo com a conversa que jogavam fora e até pareciam um trio de amigos. Kyungsoo, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, se permitiu fazer parte de um grupo. E até que estava gostando da nova experiência.

  
* * *  
  


Conforme os dias foram passando, a presença de Baekhyun se tornou cada vez mais frequente. As caronas pelas manhãs já faziam parte da rotina de Kyungsoo, a terceira cadeira ocupada na mesa do refeitório, e até mesmo as caronas para o trabalho, depois do almoço. Estavam até almoçando juntos, e Chanyeol fazia questão de que isso acontecesse sempre no Pepper’s, antes de abrirem durante o período da tarde.  
  
Baekhyun estava cada vez mais viciado nos kebabs, e agora Chanyeol levava três contados para os intervalos do colégio.  
  
As vezes, quando não tinha nenhum compromisso com treinos e afins, Baekhyun ficava por lá, com os garotos, atrás do balcão, ajudando no caixa, mesmo que não fosse funcionário. Se dava bem com o Sr. Park, que não via problema algum em deixá-lo ficar por lá 一 sem contar que Chanyeol era terrível com matemática, e a presença do novo amigo acrescentava muito.  
  
Naquele dia, não estava tão diferente.  
  
Baekhyun estava sentado no balcão, enquanto Kyungsoo passava um pano no chão para secar os rastros de neve derretida que os sapatos dos clientes deixavam para trás, e Chanyeol estava fazendo algumas anotações, se livrando das fichas de pedidos antigos.  
  
Por causa da neve, a movimentação ficava cada vez menor por lá. Um pouco entediado pela falta de gente, Baekhyun levantou, pulou por cima do balcão e caminhou até a jukebox, que entrava em completa harmonia com a decoração bem vintage do local. O pai de Chanyeol tinha bom gosto, e era justamente por isso que o _Pepper’s_ era o lugar favorito de muitos jovens que valorizavam coisas mais… antigas. Parecia mesmo um pedaço dos anos oitenta no meio de uma cidade pequena, mas evoluída. Baekhyun até dizia que se sentia como no primeiro filme do De Volta Para o Futuro. Era incrível aos seus olhos.  
  
一 Tá um puta tédio! Bora ouvir alguma coisa. 一 Disse, futucando seus bolsos atrás de algumas moedas.  
  
Kyungsoo se perguntou de onde é que ele tirava tantas moedas assim, mas resolveu não evidenciar sua dúvida.  
  
一 Escolhe uma música boa, por favor, Byun. 一 Chanyeol pediu. 一 Eu confio no seu potencial.  
  
一 Aposto que ele vai escolher alguma do Bon Jovi. 一 Kyungsoo parou de usar o esfregão, colocando ambas as mãos no topo do cabo e apoiando o queixo para analisar a cena.   
  
Baekhyun o encarou com um sorriso desafiador, antes de voltar os olhos para as opções que apareciam depois de algumas moedas inseridas.  
  
Assim que bateu os olhos em ‘All My Loving’, dos Beatles, teve que selecionar automaticamente. As batidas animadas dominaram todo o ambiente. Virou empolgado, cantarolando a letra.  
  
一 _Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you, tomorrow I’ll miss you!_ 一 Cantou, empolgado, andando na direção de Do para pegar o esfregão e usar como microfone.  
  
Chanyeol o acompanhou, tão empolgado quanto. Gostava muito daquela música, e a junção das vozes dos dois fez Kyungsoo rir e revirar os olhos. Park passou por baixo do balcão e começou a dividir o cabo com Baekhyun, enquanto cantavam, abraçados, como se estivessem fazendo uma apresentação para muitas pessoas. Mas ainda bem que apenas Do presenciava aquela vergonha.  
  
一 Vocês dois não tem um pingo de noção, não? 一 Disse o mais baixo, pegando o esfregão de volta quando o último refrão foi sussurrado pelos dois. 一 E se algum cliente entrasse e presenciasse isso? Eu particularmente iria virar as costas e ir embora na hora.  
  
一 Ah! Vai dizer que a gente canta mal, Kyungs? 一 Chanyeol questionou, brincalhão.  
  
一 Ele é ótimo em humilhar a gente, né? 一 Baekhyun disse, mais especificamente para Park. 一 Ia ser uma boa chutar ele do nosso trio e abrir inscrições para um novo membro.  
  
一 De preferência que seja alto. 一 Chanyeol falou, ajeitando o boné vermelho na cabeça. 一 Não é querendo dizer nada, mas já dizendo... é cansativo ser o mais alto, às vezes. Ser o mais bonito também, sabe?  
  
Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se olharam e riram.  
  
一 Que é? 一 Park fechou a expressão, deixando tudo ainda mais cômico.  
  
一 Você é engraçado, Chanyeol. 一 Baekhyun bateu no ombro dele, como um incentivo.  
  
一 Obrigado…? 一 Respondeu, voltando para trás do balcão. 一 Já que o Kyungs falou em cliente, que horas são? 一 Perguntou, olhando para o próprio relógio preto, que circulava seu pulso fino. 一 Ah, não! Faltam só cinco minutos! Eu não vou conseguir preparar um kebab de frango bem recheado tão rápido assim!  
  
一 Eu já deixei pronto. 一 Kyungsoo falou, aliviando a tensão evidente de Chanyeol. 一 É só esquentar no mini-forno.  
  
Ele soltou os ombros e suspirou, mais tranquilo.  
  
一 Mudei de ideia, Kyungs, você é o membro mais bonito do trio. 一 Disse, apontando para ele, antes de seguir para a cozinha.  
  
Baekhyun, que antes assistia tudo quieto, olhou para Do, buscando alguma explicação para o que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
  
一 Qual foi a dessa neurose toda? 一 Apontou com o polegar para onde Park tinha ido, voltando para trás do balcão.  
  
一 Não sei. 一 Kyungsoo colocou o esfregão de volta no balde, pegando os dois em conjunto. 一 Acho melhor você perguntar pro novo membro alto que vai me substituir.  
  
一 Qual é, cara! 一 Seguiu o mais baixo com o olhar, vendo ele seguir para a parte de trás da loja para deixar os produtos de limpeza nos devidos lugares. 一 Eu tava brincando! 一 Disse, assim que o viu voltar e passar pelo balcão.  
  
一 Eu também tô. 一 Kyungsoo sorriu, vendo a expressão de Baekhyun suavizar. 一 Amizade é um tópico frágil ainda, mas não vamos brigar de novo tão cedo, se depender de mim. 一 O Byun sorriu, se apoiando no balcão sem desviar os olhos de Do. 一 E, respondendo a sua pergunta, ele sempre fica assim quando chega esse horário por causa de um motivo específico. Não preciso nem falar, vai ficar bem claro quando acontecer. O Chanyeol é péssimo em disfarçar.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Disse, ainda receoso. 一 Vou esperar aqui, bem atento.  
  
Mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse passando algumas horas por lá, ainda não havia conseguido presenciar o evento histórico que se iniciou quando Oh Sehun atravessou a porta do Pepper’s, com sua postura e suas vestes de frio bem polidas até demais para o ambiente. Entrava em total contraste, mas mesmo assim, ele caminhou até o balcão como se já fosse um hábito.  
  
一 Sehun? 一 O Byun cruzou o cenho.  
  
一 Ah, oi, Baekhyun. 一 Ele tentou fingir indiferença, mas ainda assim parecia assustado com a presença do outro rapaz. 一 Não sabia que você tava trabalhando aqui agora. Oi pra você também… 一 Nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o crachá metálico que enfeitava o avental vermelho do mais baixo, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, como quem estava tentando se recordar de algo.  
  
一 Kyungsoo. 一 Disse, nem um pouco surpreso com o fato do garoto não saber seu nome.  
  
一 Isso. 一 Estalou os dedos. 一 Vou lembrar da próxima vez.  
  
Do sabia que ele não ia lembrar, porque de todas as vezes que pisou no estabelecimento, não teve uma única vez que se recordou de seu nome, e olha que sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Não era como se Kyungsoo achasse o Oh arrogante 一 apesar da postura meio contraditória 一 porque também sabia que eram muitos nomes e rostos para uma pessoa só gravar. Ele era filho do diretor, era popular, requerido por todos, não era como se tivesse o mesmo poder sobrenatural de Baekhyun para conseguir olhar para todo mundo. De qualquer forma, não via problema nisso.  
  
Ser esquecido em uma cidade pequena como aquela era uma dádiva.  
  
一 Eu não to trabalhando aqui. 一 O Byun falou. 一 Só to passando um tempo com os meus amigos. 一 Virou para Do, sorrindo. 一 E vê se pede pro teu pai te levar num oftalmologista, porque ignorar um crachá desse tamanho não é normal. 一 Apontou para o peito de Kyungsoo, que se encolheu automaticamente.  
  
一 Pelo jeito você se rebelou mesmo, né? 一 Sehun sorriu, e era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo presenciava uma cena assim. 一 Enfim, eles parecem legais. Desculpa por não ter visto o seu crachá, Kyungsoo.  
  
一 Não tem problema. 一 Disse rapidamente, ainda envergonhado.  
  
一 Quer fazer um pedido? 一 Baekhyun perguntou logo em seguida, para cortar o clima meio chato, pegando o bloco de anotações.  
  
一 Ah… O Park Chanyeol não veio hoje? 一 Surpreendentemente, Sehun questionou, olhando disfarçadamente por cima dos ombros largos de Byun.  
  
Ainda desacreditado, Baekhyun o encarou por alguns instantes. Arregalou as pálpebras e sorriu minimamente, tentando se controlar. Sehun não era do tipo que se interessava tanto pela presença de alguém, e o pouco que o conhecia, sabia que só aquela pergunta significava muita coisa, já que costumava ser bem indiferente.  
  
一 Ele tava preparando umas coisas lá atrás e…  
  
Antes que Kyungsoo concluísse a frase, Chanyeol apareceu, todo atrapalhado. Baekhyun até virou para trás ao perceber que ele tinha se embolado nos próprios pés e por pouco não tinha caído. O Park pigarreou, segurando a timidez ao parar do lado de Byun, que ainda se divertia com a cena.  
  
一 E-eu tô aqui… 一 Falou, abrindo um sorriso tão grande que evidenciou todos os dentes possíveis. 一 Oi, Sehun. 一 Umedeceu os lábios, colocando o kebab embalado metodicamente perfeito, com o nome de Oh evidenciado por um canetão vermelho, com um pequeno sorrisinho do lado. Não era o canetão que costumavam usar, e Baekhyun percebeu isso, mas ficou calado, apenas observando. 一 Aqui tá o seu kebab de frango.  
  
一 Obrigado. 一 Sehun não sorriu, apenas pegou a embalagem parda e entregou o dinheiro contado para Chanyeol, fazendo questão de tocar em seus dedos. 一 O valor tá certinho. 一 Park nem conseguiu olhá-lo de volta por causa do toque, que o pegou desprevenido. 一 Bom… Eu já vou indo. 一 Apontou para a porta, girando os calcanhares e seguindo para a saída. 一 Bom trabalho pra vocês. 一 Disse, empurrando o vidro com os dedos e deixando o estabelecimento.  
  
Chanyeol suspirou, esperou para que ele se distanciasse um pouco e passou por baixo do balcão para analisar a marca das digitais que tinham ficado no vidro.  
  
一 Que merda! Até as digitais dele são lindas! 一 Colocou os dedos por cima. 一 Nem pensem em limpar isso aqui!  
  
一 O que acabou de rolar aqui, cara? 一 Baekhyun também passou por baixo do balcão, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Chanyeol.  
  
一 Eu deixei muito na cara? 一 Park parecia preocupado.  
  
一 Que isso! Quase nada! 一 Kyungsoo disse, irônico.  
  
一 O ponto aqui não é esse, Chanyeol. 一 O Byun sorriu. 一 Ele também deixou na cara que curte você. Eu não sei como não me liguei antes nisso, na boa. Já sabia que o Sehun era gay, na verdade metade da escola sabe, mas ninguém comenta por medo de chegar no Sr. Oh, mas, puta merda! O que eu presenciei aqui foi um balde de tensão! 一 Disse, ainda surpreso.  
  
一 Ele é gay? 一 Ignorou a pergunta de Kyungsoo e olhou para o nada.  
  
一 Agora, parando pra pensar, uma vez eu vi ele jogando o kebab no lixo da esquina e guardando o papel. Achei bem estranho, mas depois de ver que você assina com outro canetão, se ligar os pontos significa que… 一 Baekhyun coçou o queixo.  
  
一 Espera… O que?! 一 Era muita informação para Chanyeol processar sozinho.  
  
Ele estava com os olhos estatelados e o corpo totalmente tenso quando Baekhyun o puxou pelo pulso.  
  
一 Vamo! Ainda deve dar tempo de você ver com os seus próprios olhos. 一 O mais baixo empurrou a porta. 一 Kyungsoo, cuida daqui! A gente já volta!  
  
Sem opções e ainda surpreso com tudo, Do se apoiou no balcão e sorriu, murmurando um:  
  
一 Ok, né?  
  
Riu ao assistir Chanyeol ser arrastado para fora.  
  
Caminharam rapidamente pela rua, desviando das poucas pessoas que se arriscaram a sair naquele frio todo. Não foi difícil encontrar Sehun. Se esconderam atrás de um carro estacionado para que não ficassem tão evidente, e assistiram o garoto caminhar em direção ao lixo, só que ao invés de jogar o kebab ali como Baekhyun havia dito, ele entregou para uma criança, que estava acompanhada da mãe, mas não sem antes desembrulhar, dobrar e guardar apenas o saco com a letra de Park.  
  
一 Meu caralho… 一 Chanyeol continuava desacreditado, mesmo com tudo diante de seus olhos. 一 Não é possível.  
  
Nunca pensou que sua paixão de infância fosse recíproca. Sehun e ele nunca foram próximos como Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, então não acreditava que tinha um pretexto para que isso fosse para frente. Nunca pensou que evoluiriam, e que estava fadado a ser unilateral. Só que… não era.  
  
一 E o que você tá esperando? Ele tá indo embora, Chanyeol. 一 Baekhyun o empurrou, fazendo com que saísse de trás do carro.  
  
Chanyeol tentou hesitar, mas já era tarde demais quando acabou trombando na lixeira. Sehun virou para trás ao perceber a movimentação, e ao invés de aproveitar o sinal fechado para atravessar a rua, acabou virando o corpo por completo, parecendo um pouco surpreso com a presença do outro rapaz.  
  
一 Ah, é… 一 Chanyeol coçou a garganta, fazendo-o rir soprado. Se soubesse o quanto o achava fofo quando estava sem graça, não faria esse tipo de coisa com frequência. 一 Droga, nem pra tu ter deixado cair alguma coisa pra eu ter uma desculpa boa pra ter vindo atrás de você. 一 Sehun riu, e Park o acompanhou. 一 E… Eu meio que… queria saber se você quer tomar alguma coisa depois do meu… expediente? O milk-shake do Pepper’s é muito bom e eu nunca te vi experimentando nada além do kebab de frango e… 一 _Nem o kebab de frango, né Chanyeol, seu idiota!_ , pensou. 一 É por conta da casa, eu juro. 一 Levou as mãos para os cabelos da nuca, sorrindo sem o mínimo de jeito.  
  
Estava tão afobado que só conseguiu soltar os ombros quando viu Sehun assentir.  
  
一 Tudo bem. 一 Aceitou, levando as mãos de volta para os bolsos frontais da calça. 一 Volto às seis, então?  
  
一 Ok. 一 Não conseguiu fechar o sorriso grande, sentindo as bochechas doerem.  
  
一 Tá marcado. 一 Sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes. Chanyeol sentiu o coração pular de uma maneira tão forte que se preocupou em cuspi-lo bem ali, na frente do garoto por quem era apaixonado. Seria uma vergonha e tanto. 一 Até mais tarde.  
  
Foi somente o que disse antes de, finalmente, atravessar a rua. Park continuou parado, sem acreditar que teria um encontro com Oh Sehun. Quer dizer, não era bem um encontro, mas na sua cabeça isso definitivamente tinha esse nome.  
  
Baekhyun, que até então observava tudo um pouco distante e ainda escondido, se aproximou, pulando um pouco para conseguir agarrar o pescoço do mais alto.  
  
一 Aê, garanhão! 一 Riu, arrancando o boné da cabeça dele para colocar em sua própria. 一 Eu também ganho um milk-shake por conta da casa?  
  
Ao invés de responder, Chanyeol simplesmente se virou e puxou Baekhyun para um abraço. Ainda que estivesse surpreso, retribuiu.  
  
一 Valeu por isso, cara. 一 Disse, com a voz meio embargada, denunciando que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. 一 Eu não sei se teria tomado essa atitude se não fosse por você. Te devo todos os milk-shakes do mundo!  
  
一 Um só tá ótimo, mano. 一 Baekhyun o soltou, dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele. 一 Sua amizade e a do Kyungsoo já valem por todos os outros.  
  
E o Byun estava sendo sincero. Mesmo que ainda não fizesse nem um mês cravado, sentia como se pertencesse ao grupo há mais tempo do que conseguiria contar. Gostava muito de Chanyeol e das risadas que ele proporcionava a todos, sem o mínimo esforço. Sehun também era um cara legal, só era um pouco mais reservado e se limitava muito pela presença constante do pai, mas isso não mudava o primeiro fator. Sabia que eles se dariam bem, mesmo com algumas diferenças tão evidentes, porque tirava como exemplo a sua relação com Kyungsoo 一 eram diferentes, mas se conectavam de uma maneira inexplicável quando estavam juntos.  
  
A presença atualmente constante de Do bagunçava a sua mente. Tentava se enganar com a desculpa de que era por conta da saudade que sentiu por causa dos anos afastados, mas no fundo sabia que era algo além disso.  
  
E, bom, esse fundinho se intensificou mais um pouco quando voltaram para o Pepper’s, e o viu sorrir daquele jeito bonito e atencioso a cada palavra dita por Chanyeol, que estava ainda mais empolgado do que o normal conforme relatava tudo o que havia acontecido. Percebeu que estava olhando demais e desviou o olhar. Não conseguiu fazer o mesmo com os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente, porém.  
  
Precisava se entender o quanto antes possível.

  
* * *

  
一 Acho melhor nós avisarmos o Chanyeol de que já estamos indo embora. 一 Kyungsoo falou, colocando suas três camadas de blusa por cima do uniforme. Não estava com o mínimo de coragem para se desfazer das roupas, estava frio demais para isso.  
  
一 Beleza. 一 Baekhyun respondeu e seguiram para os fundos.  
  
Pararam de frente para a porta do banheiro de funcionários e ouviram os murmúrios de Park, que estava treinando alguns diálogos e expressões em frente ao espelho. Queria que tudo saísse da melhor maneira possível, e estava se esforçando muito para ficar apresentável com o pouco que tinha. Para a sua sorte, decidiu usar uma de suas melhores camisas naquele dia. Analisou seu próprio reflexo, decidindo se deveria ou não ficar com a camiseta branca de manga longa que usava por baixo da camisa rosa, com estampas de flamingos.  
  
一 Vamo lá, cara. Você consegue! 一 Murmurou para si mesmo, inquieto. 一 Ele não vai resistir ao seu cheiro de… 一 Levou uma parte da camisa para o nariz. 一 Fritura. 一 Choramingou, passando mais desodorante e perfume por todo o corpo.  
  
Do lado de fora, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo estavam próximos o suficiente para ouvir tudo com clareza. Riram sem nem mesmo presenciar a cena.  
  
一 Chanyeol… 一 Do chamou, batendo três vezes com os nós dos dedos na placa de madeira. 一 Nós já terminamos de limpar tudo e já estamos dando no pé.  
  
一 Queremos te desejar boa sorte. 一 Baekhyun cantarolou.  
  
Park destrancou e abriu a porta, dando visão para a sua feição frustrada.  
  
一 Eu vou precisar de sorte mesmo. 一 Falou, suspirando e apoiando um dos ombros no batente, para só então cruzar os braços. 一 O Sehun é todo apresentável e eu sou todo… pobretão. Não sei se vai dar certo.  
  
一 Primeiro de tudo: não use a palavra pobretão de novo, muito menos perto dele. 一 O Byun falou, erguendo o indicador. 一 Segundo ponto: se ele não tivesse interessado, não teria aceitado o convite. Vai por mim, se tem uma coisa que o Sehun manja, é de dar fora.  
  
一 Você tem vários pontos favoráveis, Park. 一 Kyungsoo falou, e Chanyeol pareceu surpreso em ouvir isso dele. 一 Use o seu bom humor ao seu favor, é uma ótima chave pra conquistar alguém. 一 Sorriu. 一 Ah, e não mistura milk-shake com batata-frita na frente dele. Isso é bem estranho.  
  
一 Não é, não! 一 Baekhyun e Chanyeol responderam em uníssono, o que foi o suficiente para que os três caíssem na risada.  
  
一 Enfim, só aja naturalmente e seja você mesmo. 一 Kyungsoo concluiu, e nem se mexeu quando Park puxou ele e Baekhyun para um abraço triplo.  
  
一 Eu amo vocês. 一 Disse, fungando. 一 Agora caiam fora logo porque ele tem cara de ser pontual.  
  
Riram mais uma vez quando foram soltos pelos braços compridos do mais alto. Se despediram e seguiram para a parte da frente, deixando Chanyeol ali para que pudesse dar os últimos retoques em seu cabelo, até que acabou optando por continuar de touca mesmo, escondendo os cachos negros.  
  
Baekhyun abriu a porta para que Kyungsoo também passasse, mas não fechou porque percebeu que Sehun estava um pouco mais à frente. O céu ainda estava em processo de escurecimento, porque sempre que nevava, Boryeong demorava ainda mais para anoitecer por completo, por isso, conseguiram reconhecê-lo com facilidade.  
  
一 E aí. 一 Sehun os cumprimentou quando chegou mais perto, segurando a porta para que Baekhyun a soltasse.  
  
一 O Chanyeol ainda tá lá nos fundos, mas você pode esperar aqui na frente, se quiser. 一 Kyungsoo falou, apontando para os bancos estofados vermelhos, que ficavam de frente para as mesas.  
  
一 Valeu. 一 Sehun assentiu, entrando. 一 Ah, posso pedir uma coisa pra vocês dois? 一 Questionou, parando antes de concluir a ação.  
  
一 Sim…? 一 Baekhyun respondeu, pegando as chaves de seu carro do bolso frontal de sua calça jeans.  
  
Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, se segurando para não bater o queixo por causa do vento frio que estava os atingindo.  
  
一 Não contem pra ninguém sobre isso aqui, por favor. 一 Disse, umedecendo os lábios. 一 Meu pai é bem chato e disso vocês já sabem, né?  
  
Sabiam muito bem do quanto o Diretor Oh era rígido, não só com os alunos, como principalmente com seu próprio filho. Sehun era bem regrado, limitado em diversos âmbitos e precisava seguir uma cartilha de coisas que seu pai impunha, para que parecesse um exemplo a ser seguido para todos os outros jovens daquela cidade. Mas, ainda assim, era um adolescente de dezesseis anos, e como qualquer outro de sua idade, escondia alguns segredos. Era normal, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não eram muito diferentes e até por isso concordaram.  
  
一 Relaxa e se diverte, cara. 一 Baekhyun falou, o tranquilizando. 一 Isso morre aqui.  
  
一 Obrigado. 一 Agradeceu, sorrindo um pouco mais aliviado. 一 Fico devendo uma pra vocês.  
  
一 Uma serenata de graça na minha janela ia ser maneiro. 一 Brincou Byun, fazendo Sehun rir. 一 Até mais! Cuida bem do nosso bebê. 一 Disse, se referindo ao Chanyeol, enquanto puxava Kyungsoo pelos ombros para que dessem meia volta e seguissem para a caminhonete, que estava estacionada.  
  
Sehun entrou, vendo que as janelas já estavam cobertas pelas partes dobráveis ao lado de fora. Algumas luzes estavam acesas, mas tudo estava quieto. Encostou o quadril em uma das mesas, esperando por Chanyeol, que quase sobressaltou com a bandeja nas mãos quando botou os olhos nos dele.  
  
一 Oi. 一 Acenou com uma das mãos.  
  
一 O-oi. Não sabia que você já tinha chegado. 一 Falou, seguindo para a mesa que Sehun tinha escolhido involuntariamente para se apoiar. Colocou a bandeja com dois milk-shakes, uma vasilha com muitas batatas fritas e dois lanches. 一 Eu demorei muito? Me desculpa. 一 Seu nervosismo era quase palpável, principalmente quando foi abaixar o resto que faltava da porta dobrável.  
  
一 Não demorou quase nada, para ser sincero. 一 Respondeu, tentando tranquilizá-lo. 一 E não precisa se desculpar, Park Chanyeol. Eu acho que cheguei uns dois minutos adiantado. 一 O analisou, virando-se para se sentar. Riu soprado quando o mais alto se atrapalhou um pouco para encaixar as pernas longas por baixo da mesa, para sentar no banco de frente ao seu. Achava ele a coisa mais fofa do mundo. 一 Gostei da sua camisa.  
  
一 Ah, isso aqui? 一 Fez uma pinça com os dedos para erguer o tecido. 一 Não é nada demais.  
  
一 Ela fica muito bem em você, Park Chanyeol. 一 Sorriu assim que o viu corar instantaneamente depois de processar seu elogio.  
  
Chanyeol se perguntou se ele estava tentando flertar consigo, e a resposta era sim.  
  
一 E-eu… 一 Riu. 一 Eu odeio ficar nervoso na sua frente. Que merda.  
  
一 Posso parar de te elogiar, se quiser. 一 Disse, pegando uma batata frita para levar até a boca.  
  
Chanyeol acompanhou seu ato, reparando até demais nos lábios rosados. Tinha certeza de que acabaria surtando até o final da noite, de tanto que seu coração estava acelerado e sua pulsação desenfreada.  
  
 _Sou bom de lábia, qual é! Por que não consigo usar isso com ele?_  
  
一 Não, tudo bem. 一 Levou as mãos para a nuca. 一 Eu tenho um tempinho pra me acostumar a ser elogiado por… você.  
  
Sehun sorriu.  
  
一 Obrigado por ter proposto um encontro aqui. 一 Disse, pegando outra batata. 一 Acho que é o último lugar da cidade inteira que o meu pai me procuraria.  
  
一 Ele é bem restritivo com calorias, né? 一 A pergunta era retórica, mas mesmo assim Sehun assentiu. 一 Percebi pelo cardápio da cantina.  
  
一 Ahhhh, aquele cardápio é péssimo. 一 Admitiu, vendo Chanyeol pegar um punhado de batatas para levar para a boca. Nunca reparou tão bem nos lábios cheinhos e rosados que ele tinha. Umedeceu os seus, pegando o milk-shake só depois que Park pegou o dele. 一 Como que alguém dá aquele tipo de comida para adolescentes? É uma tortura!  
  
A conversa fluía tão bem que, aos poucos, deixavam de parecer tão opostos.  
  
A primeira vez em que Sehun entrou no Pepper’s, foi por influência de um de seus colegas, depois da aula de música. Foi escondido de seu pai, porque sabia que ele não gostava que andasse por aquelas bandas da cidade. Não gostava da ideia de seu filho se misturar, muito menos de se alimentar mal, por isso o proibia de consumir qualquer tipo de comida calórica. Mas, bom, Sehun encontrou uma motivação diferente para frequentar ali, depois daquele dia.  
  
Chanyeol já era apaixonado por ele, e era perceptível pela forma que o tratou quando chegou para pedir o seu primeiro kebab de frango. Porém, o que chamou a atenção de Sehun não foi necessariamente essa paixonite, e sim como Park se esforçava para tratá-lo da melhor forma possível. Sehun estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento por ser filho do diretor, e não por simplesmente ser ele. Todos o enxergavam como a figura de seu pai, mas Chanyeol não. Chanyeol sempre o enxergou como o Oh Sehun. Individualmente. Não o associava ao seu pai, e era assim que queria ser tratado.  
  
Começou a gostar das poucas palavras que trocavam, principalmente depois que sua presença ficou tão frequente que Chanyeol passou a fazer seus lanches antes mesmo de chegar no local, sempre buscando maneiras de enfeitar seu kebab de um jeito diferente. Ele era uma gracinha, e aos poucos foi se apegando mais a ele do que aos kebabs. Nem aguentava mais comer, para ser sincero. Tinha vezes que nem mesmo chegava a mordiscar. Só passava por lá por Chanyeol, e isso já era claro para todos, exceto para o mais alto, que parecia não se tocar das investidas.  
  
Não o culpava, afinal, não era muito bom em demonstrar também. Parecia sempre indiferente, por mais que quisesse muito não ser. Começou a se esforçar para demonstrar mais de uns tempos para cá, porque não aguentava mais se segurar para disfarçar.  
  
A bem verdade era que queria estar naquele encontro tanto quanto Chanyeol.  
  
E, bom, finalmente estavam compartilhando mais do que o básico de seus vocabulários e anotações de canetão em uma embalagem.

  
* * *

  
Após estacionar o carro em frente à sua garagem, Baekhyun destravou as portas e esperou que Kyungsoo se recuperasse das risadas que deu por causa da empolgação do amigo ao ouvir _‘Always’_ , do Bon Jovi, tocar no rádio.  
  
O Byun tinha uma voz encantadora, mas era óbvio que ia se aproveitar do momento para fazer alguma gracinha, porque, por mais que gostasse de cantar, não tinha confiança o suficiente para fazer aquele tipo de coisa de forma séria. Então batucava, fazia expressões exageradas e gritava. Kyungsoo já deveria ter se acostumado com isso, só que, ainda assim, sempre acabava engasgado com o próprio riso. E Baekhyun adorava isso.  
  
一 Pronto? 一 O Byun perguntou, sentindo a barriga doer.  
  
一 Sim. 一 Kyungsoo o encarou, tentando parecer sério, mas não durou muito tempo até que caísse na risada de novo e levasse o jogador consigo. 一 Não!  
  
Demoraram alguns minutinhos antes de descer do carro, pois mesmo depois de recuperarem o fôlego perdido, ficaram trocando alguns olhares, rindo algumas vezes dos próprios rostos rosados. Baekhyun pigarreou e bateu a porta do motorista ao perceber o frio que dominou seu estômago. Levou uma das mãos para os próprios lábios, se praguejando pela vontade que sentiu de beijá-lo no meio daquele ataque de risos.  
  
 _Que merda._  
  
Se virou, cruzou os braços e encolheu o corpo por causa da noite friorenta que já tomava por completo o ambiente. Alguns flocos de neve tímidos caíam em seus corpos, quando pararam um de frente para o outro para se despedirem.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios rosados, batendo o queixo algumas vezes antes de colocar as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos de seu casaco grande. 一 Juro que parei de rir agora.  
  
一 Eu não. 一 Baekhyun riu mais uma vez, brincando. Tomou um pouco de espaço, discretamente, ainda abalado pela vontade repentina. 一 Então… A gente se vê amanhã?  
  
一 Mesmo horário de sempre. 一 Do respondeu, passando por ele para seguir em direção à sua porta.  
  
一 Vamos torcer pro Chanyeol se dar bem. 一 Disse, rodando as chaves para encontrar a da porta da frente, seguindo para a sua varanda.  
  
一 Com certeza. 一 Kyungsoo falou, parando antes de tocar a campainha. 一 Pelo menos um de nós três tem que se dar bem, né?  
  
 _Pois é!!!!_ , pensou Byun.  
  
一 Pois é. 一 Respondeu, bem mais simples.  
  
Continuaram trocando olhares, mesmo um pouco mais distantes. Baekhyun não conseguiu quebrar o contato, apesar das dúvidas estranhas que voltavam a brotar em seu cérebro. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, também tinha sentido a tensão, mas estava pensando nas últimas conversas que teve com sua psicóloga 一 que ajudaram bastante em sua evolução nos últimos dias, já que conseguiu terminar muitos sanduíches, se abrir mais para as amizades que andou construindo e até mesmo zerar as fases de alguns jogos, mas ainda faltava um tópico importante e sentia que aquele era o momento certo.  
  
Ela tinha dado a sugestão de uma conversa sincera com Baekhyun, sobre o que andava rolando. Depois de contar que não se sentiu mal ao ouvir uma música até o fim quando estava no carro, junto com ele, sua psicóloga chegou a conclusão de que o apoio dele poderia ser uma alternativa forte para que Kyungsoo conseguisse lidar com o que haviam apelidado de _O Grandioso Final de Untamed._  
  
一 Bom… 一 Baekhyun apontou para a porta. 一 Já vou entrando, tô morrendo de frio. 一 Abraçou o próprio corpo, para simular em um gesto o quanto seu corpo estava congelando. 一 Boa noite, pinguinzinho.  
  
Kyungsoo entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas não conseguiu. Em uma luta interna consigo mesmo, gritou um:  
  
一 Espera aí!  
  
Baekhyun retornou, encostando novamente a porta. Olhou para Do, parecendo preocupado. Kyungsoo se perguntou se tinha gritado mais alto do que imaginava, e estava certo.  
  
一 Que foi? 一 Questionou, ainda meio assustado pela surpresa.  
  
一 Eu… 一 Fechou os olhos brevemente.  
  
Preocupado de que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa, Baekhyun saiu correndo pelo seu gramado e atravessou tudo até parar de frente para Kyungsoo e segurá-lo pelo braço. Ao abrir os olhos, o mais baixo deu de cara com as íris acastanhadas e tensas de seu vizinho.  
  
一 Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá bem? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?  
  
Do só conseguiu rir pelo turbilhão de perguntas que o atingiu.  
  
一 Eu só… queria saber se você não quer…  
  
 _Assistir o último episódio do meu drama favorito porque eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho por causa de uma porcaria de fobia que eu ando enfrentando._ Era isso que queria ter dito. Mas o que saiu foi:  
  
一 Jantar aqui em casa. Hoje. 一 Fechou o sorriso, ansioso pela resposta dele.  
  
Baekhyun pensou em negar. Estar com Kyungsoo era tão bom e nostálgico, só que, ao mesmo tempo, era tudo diferente agora. Não sabia se ainda estava o enxergando como um melhor amigo de anos… Alguma coisa com certeza também tinha mudado. Porém, não conseguiu não aceitar.  
  
一 Tudo bem. 一 Sorriu, tentando disfarçar. 一 Eu só preciso mandar mensagem minha mãe, pra avisar. Acho que ela ainda não chegou do trabalho e… Enfim, ela não vai achar ruim.  
  
一 A minha mãe com certeza também não. 一 Riram brevemente juntos, antes de Kyungsoo pegar suas chaves e abrir a porta, dando espaço para que Baekhyun entrasse primeiro.  
  
Tudo parecia estar diferente, não só pela sensação gostosa da casa aquecida. Fazia tempo que Baekhyun não ia para a casa dos Do, porque sua mãe que geralmente vivia por lá, assim como a mãe de Kyungsoo, que sempre usava seu tempo livre para bater um papo com seus pais. Percebeu que só eles que tinham se afastado, de fato.  
  
Tiraram os sapatos e se desfizeram de suas bolsas e casacos. Baekhyun ajeitou seu moletom branco e vermelho dos Doosan Bears, assistindo Kyungsoo ir até a cozinha para analisar os armários.  
  
一 Pode sentar. 一 Pediu, apontando com a panela na direção do sofá, percebendo a timidez do rapaz.  
  
一 E a sua mãe? 一 Perguntou, finalmente sentando no estofado confortável e quentinho.  
  
一 Ela passou os últimos dias trancafiada no consultório dela, trabalhando em um livro. 一 Contou, colocando água para aquecer. 一 Não ando incomodando ela ultimamente, só faço a janta e aviso que tá tudo pronto por mens…  
  
Antes que concluísse, ouviram o ranger de uma das portas. Não demorou muito para que a mais velha aparecesse, ajeitando os óculos no rosto ao dar de cara com Baekhyun, sentado em seu sofá.  
  
一 Ahh, que bom que são vocês! 一 Ela suspirou, aliviada, levando as mãos para o próprio peito. 一 Pensei que estivesse ouvindo coisa. 一 Sorriu, um pouco sem graça.  
  
一 É bom você dar um tempo nesse livro, mãe. 一 Kyungsoo constatou, se aproximando da sala novamente.  
  
一 Às vezes você parece mais meu pai do que meu filho. 一 Ela brincou.  
  
一 Ele faz isso com a senhora, também? 一 Baekhyun apontou para Do, fazendo uma expressão engraçada de surpresa. 一 Pensei que fosse alguma coisa pessoal comigo e com o Chanyeol.  
  
一 Eu não tenho culpa se vocês dois são infantis. 一 Kyungsoo entrou na brincadeira, cruzando os braços e abrindo um sorrisinho divertido.  
  
O Byun sorriu, forçando uma expressão ofendida logo em seguida.  
  
一 Vamos parar com isso de uma vez. 一 Ela ordenou, mesmo que não estivesse nada séria. 一 E, ah, oi, Baekhyun! 一 Ele levantou em respeito, fazendo uma breve reverência e apertando as mãos dela com ambas as suas. 一 É bom te ver por aqui! Já avisou sua mãe, não é? 一 Ela percebeu que a resposta era negativa quando o mais novo elevou uma das mãos para a nuca. 一 Pois trate de avisar!  
  
一 Sim senhora, capitã! 一 Baekhyun pegou o celular do bolso de imediato, mandando uma mensagem rápida para que sua mãe soubesse onde estava.  
  
Ambas as famílias já sabiam sobre a reaproximação dos dois. Mas, ainda assim, era a primeira vez em anos que estava na casa dos Do. Provavelmente sua mãe não ligaria os pontos se não fosse devidamente avisada. Já era pra ter avisado antes, só que acabou se distraindo com a casa aquecida e o papo com Kyungsoo.  
  
Sorriu sozinho quando viu que ela havia respondido na mesma hora, com emojis de coração e um breve _‘ok’_.  
  
一 Pronto. Tá avisada! 一 Guardou o aparelho no bolso novamente, sentando no sofá.  
  
一 Por que você não é assim? 一 Ela brincou, olhando para Kyungsoo enquanto apontava para o outro rapaz. 一 Sempre que eu peço pra fazer alguma coisa, você só me enrola, demora mil anos e só começa quando quer! Preciso rever onde foi que eu errei…  
  
一 Mãe, por que ao invés de você investigar toda a minha criação pela milionésima vez, você não me ajuda a preparar um macarrão de forno?  
  
Baekhyun riu. Sentiu falta de presenciar os momentos cômicos que os dois sempre tinham para oferecer.  
  
一 O quê? Nada de macarrão de forno! 一 Ela foi até a cozinha desligar a água que já estava fervendo. 一 Vamos pedir yakissoba. Hoje nós temos uma visita especial e eu sei que essa é a comida favorita do Baekhyun!  
  
一 Sempre certeira em me mimar, não é? 一 Sorriu, satisfeito com a ideia.  
  
一 Você quem manda. 一 Kyungsoo tentou controlar a empolgação, pegando o celular para começar a discar o número do restaurante mais próximo.  
  
  
  
  
Logo que os pedidos chegaram, sentaram no balcão e comeram em conjunto. Riram e jogaram papo fora, como nos velhos tempos. Baekhyun, quando pequeno, vivia na casa deles porque a mãe de Do sempre fazia questão de comprar yakissoba para deixá-los felizes.  
  
Aquela pasta e aquele molho shoyo tinham sabor de infância. Eram felizes antes, e ainda mais agora.  
  
Baekhyun se sentia em casa, e ambos os Do o consideravam parte da família, o que deixava tudo muito melhor.  
  
Assistiram algumas coisas na televisão enquanto faziam a digestão, até que a mais velha resolveu voltar para o seu escritório para ajustar seu projeto de livro, e Kyungsoo deu a idéia de subirem para seu quarto.  
  
Assim que Baekhyun subiu as escadas e entrou no cômodo, ficou surpreso com o fato de que nada havia mudado 一 além de alguns pôsteres novos e a cama, que agora era maior. Tudo continuava do mesmo jeito. Kyungsoo ainda era o mesmo de anos atrás, e se sentiu aliviado por isso. Ele não mudou para tentar se encaixar ou qualquer coisa que qualquer outro jovem da sua idade teria feito. Ele continuou do mesmo jeito, mais evoluído, obviamente, mas a essência ainda permanecia.  
  
Passou os olhos pela estante de livros, que pareciam ter duplicado de quantidade desde a última vez que esteve ali. Se surpreendeu quando Kyungsoo encostou a porta no batente, virando-se na direção dele.  
  
Reparou em como ele parecia tenso, com os lábios esticados e as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça jeans. Ainda usava um moletom preto, e pelo zíper entreaberto, dava para ver a camiseta branca e a gola vermelha de seu uniforme do Pepper’s. As mangas do moletom estavam elevadas, o que o deixava bonitinho até demais aos olhos do Byun.  
  
Para Kyungsoo, ainda era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito tão mais velho em seu quarto. Estavam construindo novas lembranças, que aos poucos iam tomando o lugar das que fizeram quando mais novos. Era libertador poder deixar tudo de ruim que aconteceu de lado. Então, naquele momento, teve certeza que era a hora certa.   
  
一 Não mudou muita coisa, né? 一 Baekhyun perguntou, se virando novamente para a estante de livros.  
  
一 Não. 一 Kyungsoo se aproximou, parando ao lado dele. 一 Só aumentou a quantidade de coisas. Eu sou… meio que ruim em desapegar. Péssimo, na verdade. Pra ser sincero, é por isso que eu te chamei aqui.  
  
一 O que? Quer ajuda pra fazer uma limpa no teu quarto? 一 Questionou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. 一 Se rolar bazar eu quero pelo menos quinze por cento do valor arrecadado, hein?  
  
一 Não! Não é isso! 一 Kyungsoo riu. 一 Quer dizer, pode ser que role, mas só futuramente. Talvez no verão, quem sabe… Mas essa não é a questão principal.  
  
一 Você sabe que eu odeio suspense… 一 Virou-se por completo na direção dele, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso de seu moletom canguru.  
  
一 Ok. 一 Kyungsoo ergueu as palmas, em rendição. Olhou para os arredores do quarto, até parar em sua cama. 一 Acho que seria mais fácil se a gente deitasse com os pés pra cima.  
  
一 Como nos velhos tempos? 一 Perguntou, sorrindo.  
  
Não entendia muito bem o por quê de sorrir tanto quando estavam juntos. Percebia que acontecia o mesmo com Do, e só conseguia retribuir ou iniciar mais uma leva de sorrisos. Só conseguia… sorrir.  
  
一 Como nos velhos tempos. 一 Ele respondeu, sorrindo de volta.  
  
Deitaram na cama e esticaram as pernas na parede. Analisaram as meias um do outro, e Baekhyun segurou a risada ao ver que a de Kyungsoo era de Star Wars. Quis tirar uma onda com a cara dele, mas escolheu ficar quieto. O papo que estava por vir parecia sério demais para que fizesse esse tipo de coisa. Ambos entrelaçaram os próprios dedos por cima da barriga e passaram a encarar o teto.  
  
一 Não sei como começar… 一 Kyungsoo admitiu, fechando os olhos.  
  
Baekhyun aproveitou a deixa para analisar os detalhes do perfil de seu vizinho. Com a cabeça virada para o lado, analisou os lábios gordinhos e rosados, que se destacavam de uma forma única em seu rosto. O nariz com a pontinha redondinha, as sobrancelhas negras e grossas, o cabelo da mesma tonalidade que parecia muito macio... Tudo o que compunha aquele garoto parecia único e harmônico. Não era como se algo fosse exagerado demais ou deixasse a desejar.  
  
Reparou, também, na pintinha que ele tinha no pescoço, abaixo da mandíbula. Voltou para a única orelha que conseguia ver naquele momento, analisando algumas das pintinhas que também estavam perdidas por ali.  
  
Sentiu que precisava urgentemente quebrar aquele silêncio, antes que acabasse enlouquecendo de vontade de tocar em cada uma delas.  
  
Elevou um dos braços para trás da cabeça, voltando-se para o teto.  
  
一 Hm… Eu começo, então. 一 Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e virou para ele, desistindo de buscar as melhores palavras para dizer o que se passava. Percebeu que uma de suas mãos bonitas permaneceu em sua barriga, só que um dos dedos esguios dela estava elevado, apontando para onde estava olhando. 一 Por que tem um pôster de um cara cabeludo no teu teto?  
  
一 Ótima observação, Sherlock. 一 Brincou, olhando para o teto outra vez. 一 O nome dele é Wei Wuxian… E, pensando bem, é um bom ponto para iniciar. 一 Juntou todos os pontos de seu raciocínio para que nada ficasse tão confuso. 一 Ele é o meu personagem favorito do meu drama chinês favorito. O nome é Untamed.  
  
一 E por que esse seria um bom ponto pra tu iniciar? 一 Quase juntou as sobrancelhas, em dúvida.  
  
一 Porque eu já assisti esse drama mais vezes do que posso contar usando as duas mãos, mas nunca, nunquinha, nunquinha mesmo... assisti o último episódio. 一 Suspirou, sabendo que não tinha sido tão claro quanto imaginou que seria. 一 Desde que nós tivemos aquela briga no lago, quando tínhamos onze anos, eu nunca mais consegui ser o mesmo. Eu só tinha você, e quando te perdi, me senti sozinho pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida. Nem quando o meu pai foi embora e se divorciou da minha mãe pra ficar com a secretária dele eu me senti do mesmo jeito. Foi… doloroso demais. 一 Sentiu sua garganta doer a cada palavra dita.  
  
Percebeu pela visão periférica que Baekhyun diria alguma coisa, mas não permitiu.  
  
一 Eu não quero que você se sinta culpado por isso, porque nós já nos desculpamos e isso tem me ajudado mais do que você imagina. 一 Não tinha coragem de virar para ele, porque se fizesse, sabia que não conseguiria prosseguir. 一 Depois do fim da nossa amizade, eu nutri uma aversão por finais. De todos os tipos. Aversão mesmo, sabe? Não conseguia terminar nenhum dos livros que tão na minha estante, não conseguia terminar de comer um lanche inteiro, nem mesmo passar pra última fase de um jogo de video-game. Até terminar os trabalhos das minhas matérias preferidas se tornava um assunto difícil. Tudo o que eu tinha alguma espécie de ligação acabava criando um cordão umbilical que eu não tinha a menor coragem de cortar. 一 Seus olhos arderam, sua voz falhou. 一 Eu demorei todos esses anos pra perceber qual era a raiz do problema, e quando voltei a falar com você, tudo fez sentido. Lembra daquela primeira música do Day6, que eu te mostrei no seu carro? 一 Baekhyun assentiu, ainda quieto. 一 Eu nunca tinha ouvido ela até o final até estar com você.  
  
Sem conseguir controlar por mais tempo, o Byun virou para Kyungsoo, vendo que uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha, deixando um rastro úmido.  
  
一 E não é como se eu quisesse depender emocionalmente de você. Não é isso. Tô fazendo o acompanhamento correto com a minha psicóloga, e nessas últimas semanas eu consegui evoluir em muitas dessas questões. Até postei minha revolta com o final de Game Of Thrones no Twitter esses dias. 一 Riu, ainda parecendo um pouco incrédulo. 一 Consegui ler alguns dos finais dos livros, ainda faltam muitos, obviamente, mas tô trabalhando nisso. Zerei alguns jogos nesse final de semana e até que foi… satisfatório. Consegui até fazer amizade com o Chanyeol e fazer parte de um ciclo de amizade. Isso é uma evolução gritante pra quem não conseguia criar vínculo nenhum. Dois amigos ao mesmo tempo parecia um patamar inalcançável antes.  
  
Sabia que isso estava deixando de ser doloroso. Estava a poucos passos de cortar esse cordão umbilical, só que ainda tinha uma coisa bem forte que o segurava como uma gaiola segura um pássaro ansioso para dar o seu primeiro vôo livremente…  
  
一 Mas o último episódio de Untamed, em especial, é meu ponto fraco. Tentei fazer isso sozinho, só que não consegui. Aí conversei com a minha psicóloga sobre o fato de ter ouvido a música do Day6 com você e ter passado por isso tranquilamente, e ela deu a ideia de te chamar para assistir junto comigo. 一 Mesmo depois de assumir tudo aquilo, não conseguiu olhá-lo diretamente. Tinha medo da resposta. 一 Me desculpa se eu acabei jogando tudo assim, de uma vez. Eu já deveria ter conversado com você à respeito disso, mas ainda era um tópico sensível e que eu queria enfrentar sozinho, de pouco em pouco e…  
  
一 Tudo bem, Soo. 一 Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquele apelido escapar dos lábios bem desenhados de seu vizinho. Fazia muito tempo que não o chamava daquele jeito. 一 Você quem tem que decidir a hora certa de contar para os outros. Foi bem mais doloroso pra você do que eu pensava, e eu me arrependo constantemente desse tempo que nós passamos afastados. Fico pensando no quanto teríamos aproveitado se nada daquilo tivesse rolado, e chego à conclusão de que fui mesmo um puta otário. Já me conformei com a ideia de não poder voltar no tempo e consertar tudo, o que não significa necessariamente que a gente não possa consertar agora. Nós estamos conseguindo, não é? 一 Sorriu ao receber uma confirmação de Do. 一 Eu nunca tive uma conversa sincera com alguém como consigo ter com você, e fico feliz em saber que você se sentiu confortável pra me contar isso, também. 一 Esticou a mão para caçar a de Kyungsoo, tirando-a de cima da barriga dele para colocá-la no colchão, enlaçando seus dedos por cima dos dele. 一 E sim, eu quero assistir o último episódio de um drama chinês que eu nunca assisti. Se eu gostar, você pode até me convencer a assistir tudo contigo pela milionésima vez, o que acha?  
  
Do levantou, sem saber se estava feliz ou ansioso para o que estava por vir. Sem dizer nada, foi até sua escrivaninha e desconectou seu notebook do carregador, voltando para a cama, vendo que Baekhyun já estava sentado.  
  
一 Mesmo que você não goste agora, eu vou te convencer a assistir tudo comigo. 一 Kyungsoo falou, sentando na cama outra vez, puxando seus travesseiros para apoiar o aparelho e ligá-lo devidamente.  
  
一 Oh, que dor! 一 Baekhyun simulou uma facada no peito, mostrando a língua para fingir que estava morto. 一 Sacrifícios merecem ser feitos em nome da amizade.  
  
一 Cala a boca e me deixa prestar atenção. 一 Disse Kyungsoo, fazendo-o sorrir enquanto conectava a Netflix.  
  
Assistiram lado a lado. Baekhyun não entendeu nada do que estava rolando, e estava perdido demais em meio à vontade de segurar a mão de Do novamente. Ainda mantinha o benefício da dúvida, mesmo que tivesse certeza do quanto estava próximo de se apaixonar por seu vizinho.  
  
Assim que chegou na última cena, Kyungsoo começou a desabar em um choro absurdo, com direito à soluços e tudo mais. Mesmo sem entender quase nada, Baekhyun percebeu que o carinha de roupa azul e branca e o cabeludo de vermelho e preto tinham alguma coisa. Era apresentado de forma sorrateira, mas qualquer um que assistisse prestando o mínimo de atenção perceberia. Baekhyun se perguntou se Kyungsoo também se interessava por rapazes, apesar de acreditar que um drama favorito não tinha uma ligação direta com sua sexualidade. Porém, torceu para que ele fosse uma exceção e que realmente tivesse alguma coisa.  
  
Soube de sua própria sexualidade na infância, quando se apaixonou pelo mesmo garoto que estava ao seu lado naquele exato momento. Era novo demais para entender, então se convencia de que não tinha nada a ver e que não passava de uma confusão de criança. Contudo, havia instantes 一 como esse, em que o puxou para um abraço apertado 一 que tinha quase certeza de que Do Kyungsoo era sua paixão de infância que se manteve acesa durante todo esse tempo. No fundo, sabia que esse sentimento estava voltando a acordar. Devagar, mas estava.  
  
Não fazia a mínima ideia de que Do sentia a mesma coisa. Desde as incertezas, até a sensação gostosa que dominava cada batida de seu coração quando estavam próximos. Afogou o rosto em Baekhyun, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do perfume dele desprender do moletom que usava. Não saberia dizer se o choro era pelo final do drama ou por tê-lo ali nem se quisesse.  
  
Se sentia aliviado por finalmente ter contado tudo para ele, da forma correta, e ainda mais leve por saber que Baekhyun escolheu ficar. Escolheu estar junto com ele, independente de todos esses medos.  
  
一 Obrigado por isso, Baekkie. 一 Também ousou utilizar o apelido de infância que havia dado para o outro. 一 De verdade. Isso significa muito pra mim. Eu nem acredito que demorei tudo isso pra assistir esse episódio. É de longe o meu favorito!  
  
一 Não precisa agradecer, Soo. 一 Ainda era o único que o chamava assim, mas Kyungsoo sabia que se qualquer outro utilizasse, não sairia da mesma forma. 一 E eu até que curti. 一 Disse, afagando os cabelos dele. 一 Eles são bonitinhos juntos.  
  
Kyungsoo quebrou o abraço para encará-lo. Quando se aproximou com o rosto vermelho pelo choro, Baekhyun ficou em alerta, acreditando que provavelmente seria beijado. Mas suas expectativas foram por água abaixo assim que Do mexeu na etiqueta de seu moletom, ajeitando-a para dentro.  
  
Sorriu, achando a atitude fofa demais para ser ignorada. Em um súbito, se aproximou e despejou um beijo na bochecha molhada do mais baixo, que se encolheu um pouco com o toque, sentindo um arrepio gostoso percorrer por seu corpo. O selar foi tão próximo de seus lábios, que o sangue de suas veias tremeu em expectativa. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar.  
  
Kyungsoo não esperou esfriar. Ao perceber que Baekhyun estava prestes a se desculpar pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, se inclinou o suficiente para que seus lábios finalmente se tocassem. Sentiu a maciez dos lábios rosados contra os seus, enrolando para quebrar o selinho demorado. Baekhyun nem permitiu que isso acontecesse, levou as mãos para a nuca de Do, segurando-o firmemente ali para que não saísse. Aos poucos, foram se entregando ao beijo, permitindo passagem e deixando que as línguas se explorassem.  
  
Se encaixavam e reconheciam um ao outro cada vez mais, e foi só então que Baekhyun teve certeza de que estava, definitivamente, apaixonado. Já havia beijado algumas pessoas, mas nenhuma fez tanto sentido daquele jeito. Era como se suas bocas tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra. Como se seus corpos, toques, tivessem sido feitos sob medida. Um para o outro.  
  
Mesmo de olhos fechados, Baekhyun pôde visualizar alguns fogos de artifício explodindo em diversas cores diferentes, na escuridão de suas pálpebras. Era assim que se sentia agora, brilhante. Finalmente entendia que era sim uma pessoa paralela ao seu irmão, que tinha seus próprios gostos, e o principal deles esteve ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.  
  
Kyungsoo não queria mesmo que aquilo acabasse. Mesmo que fosse um sonho, uma incerteza, não queria e não optaria por viver com os lábios separados dos de Baekhyun nunca mais. Ao ter seu lábio mordiscado pelo vizinho, sentiu seu coração vibrar, em um misto de alívio e felicidade.  
  
Finalmente, era um passarinho livre, sem qualquer cordão umbilical ou hastes de uma gaiola velha para o prender.  
  
Encontrou a liberdade nos lábios delineados e rosados de Baekhyun, e não estava nem um pouco disposto a deixá-la escapar outra vez.  
  
 **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> os casais tudo se envolvendo hm hm hm kakjsajsjsj 
> 
> e o encontro dos chanhun, pra quem não se recordou, tem referência ao filme “você nem imagina”, porque é uma das (se não a) minhas cenas favoritas!!
> 
> vejo vocês no último capítulo <33


	4. Saiba que o fim é inevitável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa leitura :)

**  
  
  
C** hanyeol ficou feliz quando ensinou Sehun a comer batata frita com milk-shake, até ajudou ele a tirar a tampa de plástico do copo e deu a primeira batata com cobertura de chocolate na boca dele… Estava vivendo um sonho. Se beliscou nas coxas algumas vezes, por baixo da mesa, só para ter certeza de que não estava, de fato, sonhando.  
  
Jogaram muito papo fora e se divertiram bastante.  
  
Às nove e meia, o celular de Sehun despertou, anunciando que precisava estar em casa o quanto antes possível. Chanyeol juntou tudo rapidamente e voltou com todas as suas coisas que antes estavam nos fundos do restaurante. Ofereceu uma carona, como quem não queria nada, e se surpreendeu mais uma vez quando Sehun aceitou numa boa.  
  
一 É sério? 一 Engoliu seco, pensando nas mãos bonitas dele tocando em seu tórax.  
  
一 Sim. 一 Sehun disse, simples. 一 Só preciso que você me deixe duas quadras antes, porque meu pai pode ver e… o resto você já sabe. Ele é chato.  
  
一 Tudo bem, então. 一 Chanyeol sorriu, indo em direção à caixa de força para apagar todas as luzes.  
  
Pensou em quebrar as regras mais uma vez e pegar um capacete nos fundos, como fez na noite em que levou Kyungsoo, mas seu pai percebeu que estava faltando um no dia seguinte e lhe deu um sermão de três horas. Para evitar que algo assim voltasse a acontecer, se agasalhou corretamente, trancou tudo e seguiu para sua vespa, entregando o único capacete que tinha para Sehun, que esticou a mão para pegar, parecendo sem jeito.  
  
一 Só tem um? 一 Perguntou, vendo Chanyeol guardar suas coisas no baú da motocicleta.  
  
一 Sim. 一 Ao perceber que ele ia querer lhe devolver para que usasse, Park tomou de suas mãos com delicadeza e encaixou na cabeça dele. Com os rostos próximos, ajeitou o fecho para conseguir fechar em seu queixo. 一 Não precisa se preocupar, eu já andei sem outras vezes. E, além do mais, eu que ofereci a carona.  
  
Chanyeol sentiu seu sangue gelar em cada uma de suas veias quando Sehun desceu o olhar para seus lábios. Em reflexo, umedeceu-os, torcendo para que algo acontecesse. Ainda estava desacreditado demais para tentar tomar alguma atitude. Sehun apenas sorriu, elevando o olhar mais uma vez para os olhos grandes e tensos do mais alto. Abaixou os óculos de proteção que ficavam acima do capacete e se afastou um pouco, para que Chanyeol voltasse a ajustar tudo o que precisava.  
  
Suspirando, Park abaixou a tampa do baú, subiu na vespa e colocou a chave na ignição. Assentiu para que Sehun subisse, e se arrepiou por completo quando sentiu as mãos dele se apoiarem em seu ombro para que pudesse sentar no banco gelado. Tudo se intensificou quando as palmas desceram para sua barriga, juntando o tronco dele em suas costas. Percebeu que era um abraço, não somente para a segurança dele. Era um abraço de verdade. Mesmo com aqueles montes de camadas de roupas, ele entendeu que era um gesto de agradecimento pela noite que tiveram.  
  
Deu partida, sem saber se queria mesmo que chegassem logo. O vento ficou ainda mais frio pela velocidade, então optou por diminuir um pouco 一 não só por isso, como para enrolar também, obviamente.  
  
A pouca distância de um ponto para o outro nunca o irritou tanto. Quando estavam próximos da quadra em que tinha que deixá-lo, o sentiu apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, sem descolar o calor do corpo de suas costas largas. Chanyeol praguejou mentalmente tudo o que tinha direito, parando próximo da calçada, mesmo a contragosto.  
  
Sehun desceu e foi para o campo de visão de Park, tirando o capacete para entregar a ele.  
  
一 Eu nunca tinha andado de moto antes, sabia? 一 Sorriu, levando as mãos livres para o bolso de seu casaco preto.  
  
一 Espero que essa seja a primeira de muitas. 一 Chanyeol sorriu de volta, dando um tapinha no capacete, que estava apoiado em sua perna.  
  
一 Você pode me passar o seu número, aí eu penso no caso de vocês. 一 Apontou para ele e para a vespa, antes de tirar seu celular e erguer na direção dele. 一 E também só se você me prometer que, na próxima, vai ter um capacete reserva. 一 Puxou o celular de volta, antes que fosse tomado pelas mãos grandes.  
  
一 Combinado. 一 Disse. 一 Posso até colocar um adesivo de violino em um deles, caso a carona vire fixa.  
  
一 Você vai me acostumar mal desse jeito, Park Chanyeol. 一 Sehun riu, lhe entregando o aparelho.  
  
一 A intenção é essa, mesmo. 一 Falou, antes de abaixar o olhar para a tela desbloqueada. Seguiu para os contatos e salvou o seu, bloqueando antes que ele visse o nome que tinha colocado. Ergueu de volta, devolvendo. 一 Prontinho. E pode me chamar só de Chanyeol, não precisa dessa formalidade toda. Não sou alguém importante.  
  
Sehun guardou e se aproximou. Chanyeol deixou o corpo ereto sem nem perceber, completamente tenso outra vez. O Oh nem precisou de muito esforço para despejar um beijo rápido, molhado, quente e tortuoso em sua bochecha.  
  
一 Obrigado por essa noite incrível, _Chanyeol._ 一 Falou baixinho, bem próximo de sua orelha direita.  
  
Se tinha alguma parte do corpo que Park imaginava ser impossível de se arrepiar, já não imaginava mais tanto assim. Sua estrutura corporal inteira vibrou ao ouvir apenas o seu nome sair pela voz daquele garoto perfeito, que sempre admirou de longe, que sempre teve vontade de tocar, de beijar… e que agora estava ali, bem próximo de si. Tudo o que parecia intocável e distante, estava ali. Por isso, se rendeu às próprias vontades e o puxou para um selinho demorado.  
  
Queriam intensificar o beijo, mas não podiam. Ainda estavam próximos demais da casa dos Oh, e aquilo por si só já era muito arriscado.  
  
Chanyeol sorriu quando Sehun quebrou o selar, sem saber como definir o misto de vontade e satisfação que estava sentindo.  
  
一 Boa noite, Park Chanyeol. 一 Falou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto caminhava de costas, sem coragem para quebrar a troca de olhares que compartilhavam.  
  
一 Boa noite, Oh Sehun. 一 Respondeu, entrando na brincadeira dele.  
  
Ainda sorridente, Sehun virou para frente e caminhou na direção de sua casa. Chanyeol ficou ali por alguns instantes, assistindo-o se afastar aos poucos, enquanto ainda tentava processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Levou as pontas dos dedos para seus lábios, sentindo como se os dele ainda estivessem ali. Mordeu o inferior, olhando para o céu nublado, totalmente desacreditado.  
  
Alguns flocos de neve caíram em suas sobrancelhas, mas nem se importou, apenas colocou o capacete em sua cabeça e apontou para cima.  
  
一 Não sei quem você é, mas tô te devendo uma. 一 Disse, beijando o indicador.  
  
Chanyeol deu meia volta, feliz como nunca estivera antes. Só queria poder gritar para o mundo o quanto era apaixonado por Sehun, e que, agora, tinha certeza que era mútuo. Essa sensação de ser recíproco era algo que jamais tinha experimentado ou ousado cogitar. Porém, era melhor do que um dia imaginou que fosse.  
  
Já dentro de casa, Sehun tirou seu celular do bolso e desbloqueou, abrindo diretamente no contato que Chanyeol havia salvo minutos antes. Sorriu sozinho ao ver a palavra _‘gatão’_ nomeando o número.  
  
 _Ainda bem que ele sabe que é lindo_ , pensou consigo.   
  
一 Sehun? Isso são horas? 一 Ouviu a voz grossa do mais velho o arrancar de seus devaneios. 一 Oh Sehun! Eu estou falando com você!  
  
Subiu as escadas sem nem dar atenção para seu pai, que estava folheando um jornal, sentado na mesa da cozinha, enquanto sua mãe lhe servia mais um pouco do chá de erva doce que o ajudava com a insônia.  
  
Não queria que nada fosse capaz de estragar aquela noite, por isso se deu ao privilégio de ser um pouco mais rebelde.

  
* * *

  
Passaram uma semana inteira mantendo absolutamente tudo em segredo, tanto Chanyeol e Sehun quanto Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. Porém, como já era de se esperar, Park foi o primeiro a acabar cedendo. Criou um grupo no kakaotalk com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, contando sobre os muitos beijos que andou partilhando com Sehun entre as trocas de aulas e depois dos expedientes. Óbvio que não era novidade, porque Kyungsoo já tinha reparado em alguns chupões estranhos que andavam aparecendo no pescoço de Chanyeol, mas preferiu esperar que ele mesmo dissesse.  
  
Baekhyun e ele combinaram de contar sobre o que andava rolando entre eles também, assim que Chanyeol desse com a língua nos dentes. Kyungsoo que mandou a mensagem, pois tinha apostado com Byun que Chanyeol não falaria tão cedo, dizendo que pelo Sehun ele aguentaria até um mês, só que não foi isso que rolou.  
  
Park demorou para acreditar, achando que era alguma espécie de pegadinha. Fez até uma ligação de vídeo em grupo para conseguir analisar as expressões dos dois, mesmo sabendo que não ia mudar muita coisa, pois era um péssimo analítico.  
  
Por fim, só acreditou no dia seguinte, quando Baekhyun chegou no Pepper’s e deu um selinho em Kyungsoo bem na sua frente. Ficou impressionado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Achava os dois bonitinhos juntos, e acreditava que eles combinavam bastante pela estatura parecida, assim como ele e Sehun. Então os abraçou, satisfeito por estarem compartilhando momentos ótimos em grupo, e sabia que não demoraria para que o Oh fosse introduzido também.  
  
No colégio, continuavam fingindo que não estava acontecendo nada. Sehun continuava andando com os garotos do Clube de Música, e Chanyeol continuava com Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que precisaram começar a sentar cada um em uma extremidade, para evitarem as mãos dadas por baixo da mesa e a vontade incessante de trocarem mais beijos.  
  
Baekhyun também passou a jantar mais vezes na casa de Do, apenas para que pudessem se trancar no quarto para darem uns amassos e assistirem alguns episódios de Untamed 一 o que, inclusive, havia se tornado um gosto compartilhado, e seu personagem favorito era o Wen Ning.   
  
Tudo estava indo bem, e perdurou até o meio do mês de novembro.  
  
Sem aviso prévio, Baekhyun acabou faltando. Pensou em tocar a campainha, mas quando viu que o carro de Byun não estava estacionado, acabou deixando essa ideia de lado. Kyungsoo mandou mensagem, ligou e esperou até o último fio de cabelo antes de ir para o ponto de ônibus, um tanto irritado.   
  
Chegou atrasado no colégio, recebendo sua primeira advertência. Viu que o carro de Baekhyun não estava na vaga costumeira, então achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Cogitou a ideia de ele ter ido mais cedo para os treinos, que estavam acontecendo na quadra coberta, e arrastou Chanyeol até lá no meio do intervalo. Procurou por todos os cantos possíveis, até que acabou encontrando Minseok e Jongdae, que estavam de frente para um lançador de bolas, acertando cada uma delas com seus tacos.  
  
Assim que o lançador finalizou mais uma sessão, Jongdae notou a presença de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol.  
  
一 Babacas na àrea. 一 Apontou com o nariz para indicar onde os dois estavam.  
  
Minseok deu a última tacada antes de virar para analisar os garotos. Levou o taco para o ombro, abrindo um sorriso nada receptivo.  
  
一 E aí, nerdões! 一 Saudou, fazendo Chanyeol estremecer e praticamente se encolher atrás de Kyungsoo.  
  
一 Vamos embora, Kyungs. 一 Choramingou em um murmúrio, puxando a manga do casaco de Do. 一 Ele tá com uma arma branca, cara. Uma dessas na minha cabeça e adeus memórias boas que demorei muito tempo para viver. Não dá pra arriscar.  
  
一 Relaxa, Chanyeol. 一 Disse, engolindo seco. Estava mesmo desesperado atrás de Baekhyun, não poderia simplesmente amarelar agora.  
  
一 A que devemos essa ilustre presença? 一 Jongdae falou, totalmente irônico, também com seu taco nas mãos.  
  
一 O Baekhyun apareceu por aqui, hoje? 一 Perguntou, tentando não parecer tenso.  
  
一 Se você não sabe sobre ele, por que acha que a gente ia saber? 一 Minseok retrucou, se aproximando ainda mais até ficar cara a cara com Kyungsoo. 一 A única coisa que eu posso te dizer, com toda a certeza, é que o Baekhyun nunca faltou em um treino, mesmo em invernos rigorosos como esse. É a primeira vez que ele não aparece, e coincidentemente é bem quando vocês dois estão próximos, não é? Então, se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que você não é uma boa companhia pra ele. 一 Falou a última frase balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rodando o taco nas mãos.  
  
E Kyungsoo acreditou naquelas palavras durante o dia inteiro. Todo o tipo de coisa ruim passou por sua cabeça. Não conseguiu evitar pensar que Baekhyun havia se arrependido subitamente do que tinham, e por isso resolveu desaparecer por todo aquele tempo. Nem no Pepper’s ele apareceu, durante a tarde.  
  
Chanyeol estava distraído demais com o celular, enquanto trocava mensagens com Sehun, e demorou para perceber que seu amigo precisava de apoio. Após o expediente, chamou Sehun para que tomassem um milk-shake com batatas fritas, para fazer companhia a Kyungsoo. Tentaram conversar sobre outros assuntos, mas Park sempre acabava citando Baekhyun sem querer. Não que isso mudasse o vazio que Do sentia, porque seus pensamentos já faziam questão de gritar por seu vizinho o tempo inteiro.  
  
Chanyeol guardou a moto na Pepper’s para que fossem andando, daquela vez. Caminharam pela noite, deixando Kyungsoo em casa primeiro.  
  
一 Não fica assim, cara. 一 Com as mãos grandes, Park o puxou pela cabeça para um abraço. 一 Ele vai aparecer logo, ok? Não deve ter acontecido nada demais.  
  
Sehun sentiu a cotovelada nada discreta de seu ficante, que soou como um pedido de socorro.  
  
一 É. 一 Pigarreou para pensar no que mais deveria dizer. 一 O Baekhyun sabe se cuidar.  
  
一 Vamos torcer para que vocês estejam certos. 一 Sorriu, apesar da vontade de chorar.  
  
  
Se despediu dos amigos e aceitou os três últimos abraços de Chanyeol sem questionar. Estava preocupado demais para negar coisas assim.  
  
Entrou em casa, percebendo que sua mãe ainda estava no consultório dela. Não quis incomodar, então só mandou uma mensagem avisando que estava cansado e que não iria jantar naquela noite.  
  
Subiu para seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e se jogou na cama, cabisbaixo. Analisou o pôster no teto, lembrando do que Baekhyun havia dito na primeira vez em que se beijaram, naquele mesmo lugar. Virou para o lado, sentindo os olhos arderem e praticamente implorarem para que finalmente chorasse e botasse para fora todos os seus medos acumulados durante o dia inteiro.  
  
Olhou para a casa ao lado, percebendo que todos os cômodos estavam apagados. Suas lágrimas molharam a fronha do travesseiro, e a única coisa que fez foi permitir que isso acontecesse.  
  
Aos poucos, foi pegando no sono, deixando que o cansaço e a tristeza tomassem conta de si mesmo por completo. Torceu até o último segundo de consciência para que Baekhyun ficasse bem e seguro, onde quer que estivesse.

  
* * *

  
Acordou somente algumas horas depois, ouvindo algumas batidas em sua vidraça. Abriu os olhos devagar, processando que estava em seu quarto. Levantou, e tentou focar a visão na janela, se assustando ao perceber que Baekhyun estava ali, em cima do seu telhado, correndo o risco de escorregar por causa da neve que se acumulava nas telhas.  
  
Caminhou às pressas, destrancando os vidros para que ele pudesse entrar.  
  
一 Foi mal por ter te acordado. 一 Murmurou, sentando na beira da janela, sem entrar por completo no cômodo. 一 Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar que não consegui esperar até amanhã. Quer dizer, até hoje, só que mais tarde.  
  
一 Onde é que você tava? 一 Questionou Do, preocupado. 一 Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa… Já tava quase tendo um treco.  
  
一 Sentiu minha falta, é? 一 Brincou, abrindo um sorrisinho ladino.  
  
一 Preciso mesmo responder? 一 Cruzou os braços, fazendo Baekhyun rir.  
  
一 Eu também fiquei com muita saudade. 一 Entrou por completo, fechando a janela para impedir que o vento frio de inverno continuasse invadindo o quarto. Caminhou na direção de Kyungsoo, levando as mãos para a cintura dele. 一 Muita mesmo. 一 Cochichou, próximo dos lábios gostosos que tanto amava morder, despejando alguns selinhos rápidos, amolecendo o mais baixo na mesma hora. 一 Só que eu preciso estar com a boca livre pra te contar que nós fomos buscar o Baekbeom na estação.  
  
一 O que? 一 Perguntou, se controlando para não falar alto. 一 Seu irmão já chegou?  
  
一 Sim.  
  
一 E ele tá na sua casa?  
  
一 Não. 一 Disse, fazendo Kyungsoo franzir o cenho. 一 Quer dizer, mais ou menos. 一 Soltou o corpo dele apenas para sentar na cama. 一 Ele veio um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto, porque trancou a matrícula por um tempo, na Universidade. 一 Contou, e Do sentou ao seu lado para ouvi-lo com mais clareza. 一 Ele já tinha trocado de curso mais de uma vez, por indecisão, e nesse último, ele conheceu uma garota com quem ficou se relacionando nos últimos meses e… ela tá grávida. 一 Os olhos do mais baixo se arregalaram de uma maneira engraçada, fazendo Baekhyun sentir vontade de rir. 一 Pois é! Fiquei do mesmo jeito! Eu sou novo demais pra ser tio, não é?  
  
一 A sua mãe deve ter surtado. 一 Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.  
  
一 Sim, ela surtou bastante, principalmente porque a família inteira da namorada dele veio pra passar o final de ano aqui em casa e ele não teve coragem pra avisar antes e pediu em cima da hora pra gente levar os três carros de uma só vez. 一 Falou, jogando o tronco no colchão, sem esticar as pernas. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, encaixando suas coxas nas de Baekhyun, sendo puxado para mais perto por um abraço. 一 Foi um showzaço. Minha mãe só não matou ele no meio da estação de ônibus porque meu pai fez de tudo pra controlar ela. Não consegui te avisar sobre isso porque além de ter sido de repente, eu acabei esquecendo de colocar meu celular pra carregar na noite anterior e não tive tempo nem de pensar em procurar o carregador, pela manhã. Acabou que eles ficaram em uma pousada perto daqui, porque não tinham quartos o suficiente para todos os parentes da garota. Passei praticamente o dia inteiro descarregando as bagagens deles. Ah, ela já tá de sete meses, inclusive. Isso só deixou minha mãe ainda mais puta, não sei como ela não desmaiou na hora que soube.  
  
一Ok, depois dessa situação toda eu nem sei o que pensar. 一 Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun, que continuava com uma expressão de felicidade. 一 Aconteceu alguma coisa boa, pelo menos? Você parece estar, sei lá, mais leve.  
  
一 Eu tava descarregando o meu carro com o Baekbeom, e nós conseguimos ter uma conversa positiva. Contei sobre a pressão que eu vinha recebendo dos nossos familiares para que fosse como ele, e fiquei mais tranquilo depois que ele disse que não queria que fosse nada além do meu verdadeiro eu. 一 Suspirou, sentindo seu rosto ser acariciado levemente pelos dedos de Do. 一 E é claro que eu me sinto mais leve agora, principalmente porque minha família já não vê mais o Baekbeom como um ótimo exemplo a ser seguido.  
  
Riram baixinho, em conjunto.  
  
一 _Touché._ 一 Kyungsoo pronunciou, se aproximando para dar um beijo na bochecha macia de Baekhyun.  
  
Antes que pudesse se afastar, o vizinho puxou uma de suas mãos e começou a beijar cada um dos nós de seus dedos, elevando os selares para seu rosto.  
  
一 Agora eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, que nada vai superar essa gravidez. 一 Disse, em um tom sugestivo.  
  
一 É melhor você continuar andando na linha, porque se não sua mãe vai acabar tendo um ataque do coração. 一 Do falou, se ajeitando para poder beijar os lábios bonitos e bem desenhados, despejando toda a saudade que acumulou o dia inteiro.  
  
一 Você tá certo. 一 Baekhyun levantou o tronco, sem mencionar afastar as bocas. 一 Mas, como agora ela deve estar no décimo sono por causa do calmante, eu posso sair um pouco dessa linha. 一 Completou, subindo no colo do moreno. Kyungsoo riu contra seus lábios, e aproveitou a deixa para mordiscar o inferior dele, em provocação. 一 O que cê acha?  
  
E é claro que Kyungsoo achou uma ótima ideia. Aproveitou-se do momento para apertar a cintura de Baekhyun por baixo da roupa, com certo cuidado para não machucá-lo, sentindo os beijos do rapaz descerem de seus lábios e passarem para seu queixo, mandíbula e pescoço.  
  
Não imaginava que acabaria daquele jeito, com aquele garoto lindo em seus braços, nem em um milhão de vidas. Não se sentia mais inseguro, porque sabia que Baekhyun queria estar com ele, e tudo ainda era recíproco.  
  
Com toda certeza do mundo, aquela noite ocupou sua lista de melhores momentos que já compartilharam, porque, embora não dissessem com palavras, demonstraram muito bem a força da paixão que estavam nutrindo, em meio aos corpos suados, gemidos abafados e cobertores emaranhados.  
  
Estavam, genuinamente, experimentando o sabor do primeiro amor.

  
* * *

  
Tiveram uma última aula liberada para concluírem o que faltava para a decoração do ginásio reservado para o baile, que aconteceria na semana seguinte, no final do mês de novembro.  
  
Baekhyun pegou algumas caixas para guardar, e Chanyeol resolveu ajudá-lo. Kyungsoo não viu problema em continuar pendurando alguns enfeites e luzes ao redor, auxiliando Sehun e seus colegas de Clube nos detalhes finais.  
  
Apesar dos olhares tortos que passou a receber constantemente, Sehun parou de tentar ignorá-los quando estavam no colégio. Não era como se passasse todo o seu tempo com eles 一 mesmo que essa fosse, sim, a sua vontade, já que se sentia mais incluso com os três do que em sua roda de colegas 一 mas ainda assim as demais pessoas estranharam a aproximação repentina de pessoas populares com pessoas, consideravelmente, fracassadas.  
  
Sehun só não agia como Baekhyun de uma vez por todas por causa da presença constante de seu pai por todos os cantos da escola. Se sentia vigiado o tempo inteiro. Inclusive, era assim que estava se sentindo naquele exato momento, agoniado pelo ardor do olhar de seu pai em suas costas, enquanto enfeitava os arredores.  
  
E foi justamente por isso que acabou tendo uma conversa séria com Chanyeol na noite anterior, quando ele resolveu que seria uma boa ideia chamá-lo para o baile. Queria muito ter aceitado, muito mesmo. Conseguia visualizar claramente sua vontade de dançar uma música lenta com o garoto por quem era apaixonado. Mas não podia. Seu pai era quase como uma armadilha para animais, no meio de uma floresta. Qualquer distração, os dentes pontudos de ferro agarrariam seu braço sem hesitar.  
  
Chanyeol ficou claramente abalado por isso. Passou a noite inteira acordado, pensando em como conseguiria levar Sehun ao baile sem necessariamente levá-lo. Foi então que pensou em conversar com Baekhyun, para que achassem alguma alternativa. Por isso, aproveitou a deixa de estarem apenas os dois na sala reservada para as caixas de materiais e encostou a porta, assustando o mais baixo, que parou de empilhar os papelões pardos.  
  
一 Que foi, cara? 一 Questionou, virando-se para Chanyeol. Suspirou, soltando os ombros. 一 Eu já te falei que não vou deixar o Minseok te bater de verdade, foi só um pesadelo. E, além do mais, você tem o dobro do tamanho dele. Tu tem que começar a se aproveitar dessa altura toda.  
  
一 Não tem nada a ver com o Minseok, dessa vez. 一 Ajeitou a touca cinza na cabeça, escondendo a pontinha das orelhas grandes por baixo do tecido. 一 E ele pode ser baixinho como você e o Kyungsoo, mas é assustador demais, ok? E ele tava com aquele… taco... no pesadelo. 一 Engoliu seco. 一 Não tem como não ter medo dele.  
  
一 Ok, então se não é o Minseok que tá vindo, o que aconteceu pra você fechar a porta? 一 Perguntou, sentando em uma das únicas mesas que estavam desocupadas.  
  
一 Eu preciso conversar contigo. 一 Chanyeol também sentou em uma das carteiras.  
  
一 Sobre o que?  
  
一 Chamei o Sehun pro baile, e ele não aceitou. 一 Respondeu, evidentemente triste.  
  
一 Sério? 一 Baekhyun ficou magoado por tabela, pensando em como se sentiria se Kyungsoo não tivesse aceitado o seu convite. 一 Que merda, cara! Eu sinto muito. 一 Fechou a expressão, percebendo que era mesmo doloroso. 一 Ele justificou alguma coisa, pelo menos?  
  
一 Sim, ele explicou que o pai dele fica de olho em tudo quando rolam esses bailes, e que não ia gostar nem um pouco de nos ver… juntos. Eu queria poder buscar ele em casa, sabe? Aqueles clichês todos. E agora meus planos foram todos pro saco. 一 Suspirou, desapontado. 一 Passei a noite inteira pensando nisso, tentando bolar um plano pra levar ele pro baile, sem necessariamente trazer ele pra cá, e percebi que é uma puta injustiça não ter um espaço nessa droga de cidade em que a gente consiga se sentir acolhido.  
  
Naquele momento, Baekhyun conseguiu pensar em um lugar. A ideia que veio em seguida iluminou sua mente, trazendo um sorriso grandioso para seu rosto de imediato.  
  
一 Na verdade... tem um lugar, sim. 一 Encarou Chanyeol, que não conseguiu entender onde ele queria chegar, mas ficou momentaneamente empolgado por acreditar que seria uma boa ideia.  
  
Baekhyun era um poço de boas ideias. Todas as táticas feitas executadas para manter os Lions até hoje no topo, foram boladas por ele. A ideia de dar o seu número em troca das doações de casacos também havia partido dele, e a igreja, pela primeira vez, ficou em festa quando viu o resultado de todo o trabalho voluntário. Sem contar que ele quem tinha incentivado Chanyeol a ir atrás de Sehun para chamá-lo para o primeiro encontro que tiveram. Era uma lista extensa de bons resultados.  
  
一 E onde seria? 一 Perguntou, vendo o sorriso de Byun se estender ainda mais.  
  
一 Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui pra pegar algumas coisas pra enfeitar. 一 Disse, ignorando a pergunta de Park para começar a futucar algumas caixas. 一 Nós só temos uma semana até o dia do baile, então acho melhor você agilizar e me ajudar aqui, cara. 一 Estalou os dedos e apontou para as outras caixas disponíveis. 一 Bora.  
  
一 Ok, né? 一 Chanyeol deu de ombros.  
  
Confiando cegamente em seu amigo, começou a futucar os enfeites de inverno que poderiam ser reaproveitados, contendo a ansiedade para saber o que se passava na mente de Byun Baekhyun.

  
* * *  
  


Chanyeol e Baekhyun resolveram manter tudo em sigilo absoluto.  
  
Se encontraram na casa de Park pela semana inteira, recortando e fazendo mais alguns enfeites para espalharem pelo local, quando pudessem. Na sexta-feira, Chanyeol não devolveu a chave do Pepper’s para seu pai, e o mais velho não questionou, porque já estava acostumado a deixá-la com seu filho, então nem suspeitou do que ele tinha em mente.  
  
Eventos como o baile de inverno, em uma cidade pequena como Boryeong, eram considerados de grande porte. Todos iam para o colégio, sem exceção, o que particularmente facilitou bastante todo o plano que Baekhyun rabiscou em uma folha de papel qualquer, um dia antes. Teve que explicar duas vezes, já que acabou usando gírias esportivas demais para o cérebro de Chanyeol processar e entender, mas não reclamou.  
  
Na madrugada de sexta para sábado, pegou Chanyeol em casa e foram juntos para o Pepper’s. Enfeitaram todo o restaurante. Espalharam algumas luzinhas amarelas, colocaram tecidos brancos e azuis por cima das mesas e separaram uma área perfeita para que pudessem tirar fotos juntos. O painel com fundo azul e flocos de neves brilhantes espalhados havia sido pintado pelas mãos habilidosas de Park.  
  
Assim que desenrolou e pendurou as últimas luzinhas amarelas, Baekhyun pediu para que Chanyeol apagasse as luzes principais para que apreciassem como tudo havia ficado. Ficaram bem empolgados com o resultado, e sabiam que Kyungsoo e Sehun também ficariam.  
  
O Pepper’s era o lugar favorito do grupo de amigos. Se sentiam acolhidos, como se pudessem mostrar o seu lado verdadeiro, e tudo graças a união que cultivaram, em grande parte, ali.  
  
E foi por isso que Baekhyun o escolheu.  
  
Chanyeol não se arrependeu nem um pouco de ter aceitado a ideia do rapaz, muito menos da correria que tiveram para deixar tudo nos eixos, para que nada desse errado.  
  
Enrolaram seus pares durante a manhã inteira, principalmente Chanyeol, que não conseguia manter praticamente nada em segredo e tentou sustentar o papo sobre ternos com Sehun por tempo o suficiente para se tornar suspeito.  
  
Baekhyun mandou uma foto para Kyungsoo de seu melhor terno, dizendo que esperava que ele tivesse pelo menos uma gravata azul bebê para combinar com a sua. Pensou até em comprar alguma flor para colocar no paletó de seu vizinho, mas percebeu que estava parecendo empolgado até demais, optando por se controlar. Contudo, era a primeira vez em todos os seus poucos anos como estudante de colegial que estava, definitivamente, empolgado para um baile de inverno. Era sempre a atração de todos os outros, recebia muitos convites colocados clandestinamente em seu armário, mas nunca escolheu ter um par. Por sua causa, passaram até a mudar o estilo de votação de rei e rainha, pois agora, ao invés de votarem nos casais já fechados, passaram a votar nos estudantes individualmente. Por isso que sempre acabava ganhando junto com Chrystal, afinal.  
  
Kyungsoo era o seu primeiro e verdadeiro par.  
  
Se esforçou muito para que aquele nó de gravata fosse o mais bonito, até que desistiu e optou pela ajuda de seu irmão, que o observava encostado no batente com um sorriso bobo de quem estava vendo seu primeiro filho crescer. Conversaram um pouco sobre a época de escola de Baekbeom e de como funcionava a “Fiscalização Anti-Gravidez-Indesejada”, do Diretor Oh, que consistia em se juntar com o treinador e juntar alguns jovens com detenções pendentes para analisarem cada canto da Gangnam Academy School, em busca de adolescentes sedentos para saciarem seus hormônios. Baekhyun contou que ele continuava do mesmo jeito e eles riram em conjunto, parando a conversa apenas para darem um abraço apertado.  
  
一 Eu senti sua falta, Beom. 一 Admitiu, afogando o rosto no ombro dele.  
  
一 Eu também senti sua falta, Hyun. 一 Acariciou os cabelos bem aparados da nuca do mais novo, como fazia na infância para que ele caísse no sono depois de um pesadelo. O toque trouxe uma nostalgia muito boa para ambos. Estavam se reconectando. 一 Estou muito orgulhoso do homem que você se tornou. Espero que o meu filho seja igual o tio. 一 Disse, o afastando para segurá-lo pelas bochechas.  
  
一 Eu fui praticamente criado por você, o que dá uma boa probabilidade. 一 Falou em um tom zombeteiro, fazendo seu irmão rir e descer o toque para seu ombro. 一 Brincadeiras a parte, ele vai ter muita sorte de te ter como pai.  
  
一 Se ele puxar a sua inteligência e a minha beleza, o moleque tá feito. 一 Brincou também, fazendo Baekhyun rir. Deu dois tapinhas no ombro do mais novo, ainda com aquele olhar orgulhoso, ajeitando o paletó preto e dando mais alguns ajustes na gravata azul claro.  
  
一 _Baekhyun! A sua janta tá no prato!_ 一 A voz autoritária de sua mãe ecoou pela casa, quebrando todo o clima emotivo que estava entre eles. 一 _Nem pense que você vai sair pra uma festa sem colocar nada nesse estômago!_ 一 A última frase foi inteiramente cochichada pelos dois rapazes.  
  
一 Ela sempre diz isso, né? 一 Baekbeom o puxou para um abraço ladino, para que caminhassem até o corredor, em conjunto.  
  
一 Parece até um disco riscado. 一 Baekhyun respondeu, puxando a maçaneta e fechando a porta.  
  
  
  
Do outro lado, Kyungsoo se aproveitava do fato de ter se arrumado com antecedência, para embrulhar o presente que havia encomendado semanas antes, pela internet. Ralou muito para encontrar aquela miniatura do Akuma, naquela mesma posição do que o que Baekhyun tinha, quando eram crianças.  
  
Pagou uma boa grana, porque se o modelo já era raro há anos atrás, era ainda mais agora. Foi difícil, não ia mentir, mas sabia que valeria a pena só por imaginar o sorriso bonito de Baekhyun se expandindo.  
  
Ajeitou sua gravata azul claro, respirando fundo. Nunca tinha ido para um baile antes, muito menos acompanhado, então estava bem nervoso. Sabia que Baekhyun era bem mais experiente em muitos sentidos, e não era como se isso o pressionasse, longe disso, mas sentia que queria ser tão bom pra ele como ele era para si, e se esforçava para retribuir e tornar todas as experiências que tinham positivas.  
  
Decidiu não colocar um sapato social, pegando seu All Star costumeiro. Penteou os cabelos negros de sua franja para trás, formando um topete baixo. Era a primeira vez em anos que realmente se sentia bonito.  
  
Pelo menos estava um pouco mais confiante nos últimos dias por causa da terapia, e finalmente acreditava que estava aproveitando-a de forma correta.  
  
Pegou o presente devidamente embrulhado e desceu para a cozinha, comendo um pouco do yakissoba que tinha sobrado do almoço. Por fim, não aguentou tudo por causa da ansiedade, optando por guardar e ir até o consultório de sua mãe para avisar que já estava de saída. Não costumava ir muito para aquele lado da casa por várias questões, mas a maior delas era o respeito que tinha pela profissão e pelos pacientes da mais velha. Sabia que eles não queriam ser ouvidos por outrem, assim como ele não gostaria de ser ouvido por ninguém além de sua psicóloga.  
  
Por isso, bateu na porta um pouco receoso quando ouviu a voz dela soar do outro lado.  
  
一 Mãe… 一 Colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, fazendo-a erguer o olhar. 一 Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?  
  
一 Não, filho. 一 Ela respondeu, ajeitando os óculos e sorrindo. 一 Eu só estava lendo os meus parágrafos em voz alta, pra ver se fazem sentido.  
  
一 É uma boa tática. 一 Kyungsoo maneou.  
  
一 O que aconteceu? Você quer entrar? 一 Perguntou.  
  
一 Não. Eu só vim… 一 Ergueu o polegar, apontando por cima de seu ombro. 一 avisar que já tô saindo.  
  
一 O Baekhyun já chegou? Ah, ando tão distraída que nem ouvi a campainha. 一 Disse, fechando a tela do notebook. 一 E só ele mesmo pra te arrastar pra fora de casa em pleno sábado à noite, né?  
  
一 Eu que vou até a casa dele hoje, nós combinamos assim. 一 Contou. 一 E sim, eu só vou por causa dele mesmo. Se dependesse de mim, estaria debaixo das cobertas.  
  
一 E esse, meus caros, é o meu filho! 一 Ela apontou na direção dele, fazendo-o rir. 一 Posso pelo menos te ver de terno?  
  
Kyungsoo assentiu, afastando a porta para que ela pudesse vê-lo por completo. Os olhos da mais velha brilharam, cheios de orgulho. Ela levantou e caminhou na direção dele, alisando o blazer cinza, fungando para não chorar.  
  
一 Você cresceu tão rápido. 一 Falou, o puxando para um abraço rápido. 一 Sinto como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que te peguei no colo, e olha só pra você agora!  
  
一 Você ainda pode me pegar no colo, às vezes. 一 Brincou, causando uma risada breve nela. 一 Não vou reclamar.  
  
一 É mais fácil você me pegar no colo hoje em dia, filho. 一 Ela tocou as bochechas dele, acariciando a pele com cuidado. 一 Eu amo você e me orgulho muito de tudo o que é.  
  
一 Eu também amo você, mãe, mas não quero ir para o meu primeiro baile da vida com cara de quem acabou de chorar, então vamos parar por aqui.  
  
A mais velha sorriu, deixando um beijo na testa do filho.  
  
一 Tenha um bom baile, pinguinzinho. 一 Disse antes de se afastar e voltar para sua mesa. 一 Tome cuidado, não aceite bebidas de estranhos e todos aquelas prevenções de sempre que você já tá cansado de saber, mesmo que não saia tanto.  
  
一 Você me deu uma lista de cuidados pra decorar quando eu completei quinze anos, mãe. 一 Ergueu o indicador para a própria cabeça. 一 Tá tudo gravado aqui.  
  
一 Bom garoto. 一 Sorriu, orgulhosa. 一 Ah, e vê se veste terno mais vezes. Não quero ter que esperar até a sua formatura pra te ver assim, bonito desse jeito, de novo. Só que, de preferência, sem esse All Star.  
  
Kyungsoo riu.  
  
一 Ok, mãe! Deu minha hora! 一 Falou, puxando a porta consigo. 一 Até mais tarde!  
  
一 _Dez horas e nada mais do que isso!_ 一 Ouviu, mesmo depois de ter seguido pelo corredor, de volta para a sala.  
  
Sorriu sozinho, pensando em como tinha tirado a sorte grande por ter a mãe que tinha. Ela tinha seus defeitos, como qualquer outra, mas se esforçava muito para exercer um bom papel e Do tinha plena consciência disso.  
  
Pegou o embrulho dourado que havia deixado no balcão e seguiu para a porta da frente, guardando suas chaves no bolso frontal da calça social, depois de sair e trancar tudo devidamente.  
  
Um tanto encolhido pelo frio que o atingiu, seguiu para a casa ao lado, tocando a campainha assim que parou de frente para a porta dos vizinhos.  
  
一 É pra mim! 一 Ouviu a voz de Baekhyun, do outro lado da placa de madeira. 一 Deixa que eu abro! 一 Se aproximou cada vez mais, até que finalmente a destrancou e abriu, dando de cara com um Kyungsoo bem arrumado, com um sorriso cortando os lábios volumosos.  
  


一 Oi. 一 O mais baixo acenou.  
  
Analisou Do por alguns instantes, sem fazer a mínima ideia de que estava sendo analisado também. Ficaram ainda mais encantados um pelo outro, e Baekhyun não conseguiu controlar o sorriso ao perceber que ele também estava com a gravata na mesma tonalidade da sua, como havia indicado. Nem se deu conta de que ele escondia algo atrás do tronco.  
  
一 Só não vou te chamar pra entrar porque a minha mãe vai querer ficar te bajulando se te ver desse jeito. Apesar de que eu não julgo ela, tô doido pra te bajular também. 一 Murmurou, fazendo Kyungsoo rir, em um misto de paixão e vergonha. 一 Cê tá lindo demais.  
  
一 Você também tá, mas isso não é novidade pra ninguém. 一 Murmurou de volta, surpreendido com a própria coragem para mandar uma dessas.  
  
一 Desse jeito fica difícil não dar bandeira na frente da minha casa. 一 Baekhyun sorriu ladino, controlando a vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Voltou-se para dentro sem fechar a porta, futucando em uma pequena vasilha transparente para pegar suas chaves.  
  
一 Quem é na porta, Baekhyun? 一 Seu pai questionou, saindo da cozinha para ir até a frente da casa verificar. 一 Ah, oi, Kyungsoo! Como você cresceu, rapaz!   
  
一 Oi, Sr. Byun. 一 Fez uma breve reverência, em respeito.  
  
一 Não quer entrar pra comer alguma coisa? 一 Perguntou, sorridente.  
  
一 Podemos deixar essa proposta pra depois, pai? 一 Baekhyun se meteu no assunto. 一 Nós já estamos de saída e o Chanyeol não para de me ligar. 一 Ergueu o celular para mostrar a décima ligação em menos de meia hora.  
  
一 Tudo bem, vão lá. 一 Disse o mais velho, puxando a porta pela maçaneta. 一 E nada de dirigir bêbado, tá me ouvindo? Se essa caminhonete aparecer com algum arranhão, vou fazer questão de deixar sua cara igual!  
  
一 Obrigado pelo carinho, pai!  
  
O Byun mais novo riu, sabendo que aquela era uma ameaça inválida, porque quando o carro era de Baekbeom, ele vivia batendo e arranhando pelos cantos e nunca havia acontecido nada, apesar das inúmeras ameaças.  
  
Se despediram dele antes que toda a família de Baekhyun viesse para a porta e seguiram para a caminhonete que já estavam adaptados. Kyungsoo sequer tinha dificuldade para subir, como acontecia antes.  
  
Suspiraram em alívio, aquecidos.  
  
Foi só quando se ajeitou no lugar ao lado que Baekhyun percebeu que ele tinha algo nas mãos.  
  
一 O que é isso? 一 Perguntou, apontando para o embrulho chamativo.  
  
一 É pra você. 一 Sorriu, erguendo na direção dele. 一 É um agradecimento por todos esses dias que nós passamos juntos. Você se tornou a melhor parte da minha vida.  
  
Baekhyun pegou, meio sem jeito. Desembrulhou quieto e com cuidado, observando como Kyungsoo tinha se preocupado com cada detalhe da embalagem. Por fim, quando bateu os olhos na caixa quadrada que embalava o boneco colecionável do Akuma, sentiu seus olhos arderem. Analisou toda a caixa, vendo que era idêntico ao que perdeu no lago, quando criança.  
  
Subiu os olhos marejados na direção de Kyungsoo.  
  
一 Por que você tá chorando? 一 Do perguntou, preocupado. 一 E-eu não queria que você achasse ruim, ou que pensasse que eu via isso como uma obrigação. É só um… 一 Antes que concluísse a frase, Baekhyun o puxou pela nuca para um beijo.  
  


一 Obrigado pelo presente. 一 Disse, sem parar o selar.  
  
一 Nós… 一 Falou, quando separaram um pouco os lábios para respirar. 一 Estamos… 一 Continuou, recebendo alguns selinhos. 一 Em zona proibida, lembra?  
  
Tinham combinado de não fazerem aquele tipo de coisa tão perto de casa, até que tomassem coragem e achassem que era o momento certo para levarem o relacionamento à diante e contarem para suas famílias.  
  
Baekhyun grudou sua testa na de Kyungsoo, ainda com os dedos bonitos e esguios no pescoço dele. Intercalou o olhar entre os lábios volumosos e os olhos castanhos escuro. Naquele exato momento, teve ainda mais certeza do quanto deveria pedi-lo em namoro.  
  
一 Como já dizia Wei Wuxian… 一 Iniciou, acariciando as bochechas fofas de Do. 一 Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. E nós vamos quebrar muitas essa noite. 一 Concluiu, dando mais um selinho nele antes de voltar para sua posição inicial, colocando o boneco do Akuma no porta-copos que ficava entre os dois, antes de dar partida.  
  
Ao lado, Kyungsoo continuou impressionado, tanto com a citação de seu drama favorito saindo pelos lábios delineados e rosados de Baekhyun, como também pela última frase. Não sabia com o que deveria se importar mais.  
  
一 Nunca pensei que veria você dando esse tipo de referência. 一 Brincou, colocando o cinto enquanto ele dava ré, para se colocar no asfalto.  
  
一 Falei bem, não falei? 一 Perguntou, recebendo um assentir como resposta.  
  
一 E, só por curiosidade, o que você quis dizer com ‘e nós vamos quebrar muitas essa noite’? 一 Questionou, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
  
一 É a minha vez de te fazer uma surpresa.  
  
Kyungsoo não entendeu muito bem porque estavam indo em direção ao colégio. O pior lugar para quebrar regras seria aquele. Porém, quando Baekhyun parou e puxou o pino para destravar a porta de trás para que Sehun e Chanyeol entrassem rápido, tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Por mais que ainda não soubesse para onde estavam indo, percebeu que estavam fugindo do baile de inverno.  
  
一 Vamo! Vamo! Vamo! 一 Chanyeol apressou, fazendo Baekhyun girar o volante e arrastar a borracha do pneu do asfalto umedecido pela neve.  
  
Do se segurou no apoio acima da janela, assustado.  
  
一 Que isso? Sequestro relâmpago? 一 Perguntou, olhando para trás para encontrar os outros dois amigos, que estavam bem trajados.  
  
Provavelmente era a primeira vez que via Chanyeol sem alguma coisa na cabeça, e ficou surpreso com o quanto os cachos castanhos dele eram bonitos. Sehun nem precisava se esforçar para ser elegante, mas seu terno azul-marinho com preto o deixou surpreendentemente bonito.  
  
一 Se isso aqui fosse uma cena de crime, vocês seriam péssimos pilotos de fuga. 一 Chanyeol constatou ao notar que já estavam em uma distância segura. 一 Que demora foi essa, cara?  
  
一 É bom anotar isso, caso um dia a gente precise decidir quem vai ficar no carro. 一 Sehun brincou.   
  
一 Você que é ansioso demais. 一 Baekhyun retrucou. 一 Nós estamos dois minutos adiantados.  
  
Chanyeol levantou a manga do blazer preto, para se certificar de que horas eram. Soltou os ombros quando percebeu que ele estava certo.  
  
一 Ah, é… 一 Sorriu, sem jeito. 一 O relógio do meu celular é adiantado.  
  
一 O meu pai quase percebeu também, acho que isso acabou deixando o Chanyeol mais tenso. 一 Disse Oh, colocando a mão na coxa de Park, que se acalmou no mesmo instante.  
  
一 Enfim, isso não importa agora. Nós já estamos perto. 一 Baekhyun falou.  
  
一Perto de onde, necessariamente? 一 Perguntou Kyungsoo, parecendo mais tranquilo depois do susto que levou minutos antes.  
  
Não precisou nem de resposta, porque assim que olhou pela janela, reconheceu o caminho que estavam fazendo e teve ainda mais certeza quando Baekhyun estacionou de frente para o Pepper’s.  
  
一 Chegamos. 一 Anunciou, olhando para Kyungsoo, que ainda parecia um pouco confuso.  
  
Sehun e Do estavam loucos para questionar o que estava rolando. Porém, suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando saltaram da caminhonete e assistiram Chanyeol destrancar tudo, dando visão de um local totalmente novo e enfeitado. Impressionado com o cuidado que eles tiveram, analisaram cada detalhe, com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto as luzinhas presas acima de suas cabeças.  
  
一 Vocês fizeram tudo isso? 一 Kyungsoo perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
一 Sim. 一 Chanyeol respondeu, orgulhoso.  
  
一 Quando e como? 一 Foi a vez de Sehun perguntar, parando de frente para o painel bem pintado, passando a ponta dos dedos pelas tinturas.  
  
一 Na última semana. 一 Baekhyun falou, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça social, também orgulhoso. 一 Tivemos muito trabalho, mas temos certeza que vai valer a pena.  
  
一 Mas e o baile do colégio? Você teve um trabalhão pra organizar e não vai estar lá pra receber a sua coroa merecida de rei? 一 Kyungsoo questionou, virando-se para o Byun, que apenas sorriu.  
  
一 O meu lugar é aqui, com vocês. 一 Respondeu, se aproximando dele. 一 _Com você._ 一 Kyungsoo se arrepiou ao sentir as mãos dele tocarem em sua cintura. 一 O meu baile perfeito é onde você estiver. Onde eu possa te tocar… 一 Levou uma das mãos para as bochechas dele, enquanto falava. 一 Te beijar… 一 Deu um selinho nos lábios ainda entreabertos, despertando um sorrisinho bonito ali. 一 Sem restrições. Onde podemos ser nós mesmos, sem medo. Aqui é o local favorito de todos nós, temos muitas lembranças boas registradas nesse restaurante, e esse nosso baile de inverno vai ser só mais uma pra nossa lista.  
  
Kyungsoo não soube explicar como estava se sentindo. Estava feliz, apaixonado e rodeado de pessoas muito importantes. Jamais se imaginaria em uma situação como essa meses atrás, e se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter se permitido viver tão livre daquela forma.  
  
一 Hm… 一 Chanyeol pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois, fazendo Sehun rir ao seu lado. 一 Sei que os dois pombinhos são fofos, mas será que nós podemos começar a curtir? Eu tenho um rapaz muito formoso do meu lado e quero dançar agarradinho com ele, se é que me entendem.  
  
Baekhyun e Kyungsoo riram em conjunto, virando para os dois logo em seguida.  
  
E foi o que fizeram. Curtiram muito a presença uns dos outros, tiraram muitas fotos no painel, dançaram ao som da playlist que Kyungsoo havia mandado para Baekhyun 一 o que o deixou muito animado, já que eram suas músicas favoritas 一 comeram alguns kebabs que Chanyeol já havia deixado pronto e riram bastante de todas as vezes que o mais alto sujava a ponta do nariz com os molhos especiais e dançaram mais um pouco, desta vez, agarradinhos cada um com seu par, ao som de _‘I Loved You’_.  
  
Por fim, decidiram que seria uma boa ideia se jogarem na neve acumulada em um dos pontos do estacionamento para fazerem alguns anjinhos. Riram muito das trapalhadas que aquelas brincadeiras estavam rendendo, e como Baekhyun já havia dito, se sentiram em casa. Sentiram que estavam mesmo no lugar certo, com as pessoas certas.  
  
Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun, que estava deitado ao seu lado, esparramado na neve gelada sem nem se importar com o terno que usava. O viu sorrir com alguns flocos brancos nas sobrancelhas e nos cabelos castanhos, e finalmente se sentiu pronto o suficiente para substituir a lembrança que tinha, daquele mesmo garoto, só que mais novo. Não queria se recordar de como ele ficava lindo ao pôr do sol, porque ele ficava ainda mais bonito no meio da neve. Aquela, com certeza, seria a imagem de Baekhyun que congelaria para guardar em suas memórias.  
  
Porque, ao lado daquele Baekhyun, Kyungsoo descobriu que finais não pareciam tão assustadores assim. O fim é inevitável, então estava disposto a aproveitar a companhia dele ao máximo que podia, sem saber que, mentalmente, o jogador também estava se dispondo a aproveitá-lo até o último suspiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bom, foi isso!! 
> 
> espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado, porque essa fanfic tem um lugar especial no meu coração e espero que ela possa arranjar um cantinho no de vocês também. 
> 
> obrigado para quem leu até aqui.  
> até outra oportunidade <3


End file.
